Cuando te conocí
by nenamoni
Summary: REEDITANDO. Edward empieza su tercer año de carrera en Princeton. Cuando creia que sería otro año mas estudiando con Emmentt y saliendo de fiesta con Jasper, su hermana Alice llega a Nueva Jersey y no viene sola, su amiga Bella va con ella. Bella cambiará su vida.
1. Prólogo

**Hola ha todos! Es un inmenso placer presentarles mi historia. Este prólogo está escrito en POV de Bella. Poco a poco iré subiendo los capítulos. Serán unos 30 aproximandamente. No habrá apenas excenas de sexo. Y bueno no sé que mas deciros así que lo típico.**

**Los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer mientras que todo lo demás es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y espero recibir vuestro reviews. Un beso y gracias.**

**Si queréis seguir la historia original en mi perfil está la pagina de mi blog. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

_Chocolate, necesito chocolate._

Alice y yo íbamos andando en busca de una heladería que le habían comentado que estaba muy bien, a la que la gente del campus solía ir.

El examen de bioquímica me había salido horriblemente mal.

_Raymond seguro que me suspende._ _Vaya mierda de comienzo de curso, y Alice no se calla, no para de hablar, ¿qué me está diciendo? Ah! Claro, algo sobre un chico, como no. _

_¡Por fin llegamos!_

Después de ver una serie de escaparates de tiendas de ropa y accesorios llegamos a _The Bent Spoon_ la famosa heladería de _Palmer Square_. La fachada era de madera blanca y se encontraba entre dos columnas de piedra. La puerta y la ventana se fundían en una gran cristalera dividida en simétricos rectángulos. Delante del gran mirador había un banco de madera con dos chicas comiendo un par de helados que tenían una pinta deliciosa. A través del gran escaparate pudimos observar que el lugar estaba repleto de gente, así que nos dimos prisa en entrar.

No sabía que un lugar tan acogedor podía estar tan abarrotado de gente. Conseguí, por los pelos, una mesa junto a la cristalera.

El suelo era de madera cedro y en el techo había una lámpara de araña muy elegante. Las paredes eran de color verde pastel. En la pared de la izquierda se encontraba una enorme cuchara negra con un cartel de letras naranjas que decía: _New Jersey Terroir_. La pared estaba casi empapelada de fotos, carteles, numerosas camisetas con el logo del local y con otras de _I Love NJ_ (Nueva Jersey).

Detrás de la muchedumbre, justo al fondo del local se encontraba el mostrador divido en tres partes. La primera era la sección de helados. Se trataba de un voluminoso frigorífico con los distintos tipos de helados.

En la segunda había un enorme cartel verde con el nombre del local en negro. En esta parte estaba la caja registradora, donde una chica morena con una camiseta de tirantas roja, cobraba los pedidos a una velocidad casi supersónica.

La tercera parte era la de bollería. Tenían magdalenas de diferentes colores y variados bizcochos y tartas.

En la bisagra de encima del mostrador, había distintos carteles con las especialidades de la casa y las ofertas de la semana. Tenían desde cucuruchos básicos hasta sándwiches de helados. Se me estaba haciendo la boca agua solo de pensarlo.

Detrás del mostrador se encontraban, junto con los camareros, una serie de cámaras frigoríficas, hornos y maquinas de café.

En la pared de la derecha, había distintas estanterías de madera con productos del lugar y un fabuloso espejo rodeado de artículos de revistas enmarcados.

Las mesas eran de madera y redondas, junto con sillas de plástico naranjas.

_Por dios que agobio, pero da igual, lo importante es el chocolate._

_Pues el sitio me gusta, no está nada mal, es acogedor, un momento ¿y Alice? ¡Ya me ha vuelto a dejar sola! ¡Seguro que ya se ha encontrado con alguien y está parloteando sin parar, pero mientras, la tengo que esperar aquí sola, con una mesa para dos, la gente mirándome con los ojos sedientos por sentarse, y yo ocupando un precioso sitio sin tomar nada!_

Mientras la buscaba con la mirada, no me percaté de que el camarero estaba esperando a que hiciese el pedido. Era un chico de unos 22 o 23 años no más, de un metro setenta y pico, o al menos desde mi perspectiva así me lo parecía. Era rubio con el pelo corto y tenía una sonrisa cautivadora.

_Seguro que a Alice le encantaría este chico_ – pensé.

Cogí la carta de encima de la mesa, busqué con ansias, y pedí un doble bola de chocolate con sirope de vainilla.

Antes de marcharse le pregunté:

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – dije con voz inocente.

- Dylan.

- Bonito nombre Dylan. Yo soy Bella, ¿va a tardar mucho mi helado? Es que hoy he tenido un día duro y lo necesito con urgencia.

- No te preocupes, te lo traeré lo antes posible – dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – le dije sonriente. Alice embobada con el camarero que se acababa de marchar se sentó enfrente de mí.

- Ya sabía yo que tenia que haber venido antes a este sitio, ¿has visto al camero? Está buenísimo, como los helados de aquí – dijo Alice abriendo la carta de helados – Creo que me pediré un pasión por la fresa con sorbete de mango.

- ¿Sabes lo que estás pidiendo? – le pregunte preocupada.

- No – dijo con tono de despreocupación – pero aquí está todo muy bueno.

- Si tú lo dices…

- ¡Eh tú! ¡Sí tú, el rubio guapo! ¡Tú no, ni siquiera eres guapo! – dijo Alice a un pobre chico que se dio por aludido - ¡El camarero!

- Alice por favor, para ya, nos está mirando todo el mundo – Dije sonriendo como si no pasara nada.

- Bella, con tanto ruido tengo que levantar un poco la voz para que el camarero buenorro me eche cuenta, y de esa manera pida mi helado y de camino, si cuela, su número de teléfono.

- No tienes remedio – Dije negando con la cabeza – se llama Dylan para tu información.

- ¡Dylan! ¡aquí! – Gritó con más entusiasmo aún.

_No se qué es peor, si el remedio o la enfermedad._

_No recuerdo bien porqué decidimos venir aquí. Yo necesitaba chocolate y en vez de ir a la heladería de siempre, hemos dado un rodeo, porque Alice me dijo algo de que tenía que ver a un chico… Bah, Alice siempre está igual, chicos por aquí y chicos por allá. Está loca, pero se le quiere._

Después de cinco minutos de gritos de Alice, el camarero Dylan llego hasta nosotras.

- Dígame señorita, ¿qué le pongo?

- Mucho… que diga, un pasión por la fresa con sorbete de mango – dijo Alice entre risas.

- Su doble bola de chocolate con sirope de vainilla ya casi está – dijo Dylan mientras se ponía colorado por las insinuaciones de Alice.

Dylan se marchó.

_Pobrecito, aunque es normal que se ponga colorado. Alice es muy guapa y aunque su personalidad es un tanto extravagante, siempre surge efecto sobre los hombres._

Alice tenía el pelo negro azabache, o al menos eso ponía en la caja del tinte, pero en realidad era rubia platino. Decidió teñirse de morena, porque decía que el rubio no iba con su personalidad. Eso eran cosas típicas de Alice.

Tenía el pelo liso y muy corto. Su flequillo estaba cortado desigualmente. Me recordaba a Hayley Williams, la cantante de Paramore, solo que sin ser pelirroja.

Sus ojos eran grandes de color verde, pero no un verde normal sino, un verde agua, parecido al del mar; aunque se escondían bajo un gran telón de largas pestañas. Su nariz era pequeña y fina. Sus labios estaban perfectamente dibujados en su cara; el labio superior era mas fino con respecto al inferior, y eran de un color parecido al Burdeos. Su piel era suave y blanca mármol, con la ventaja de que apenas se le notaba el vello. Medía 1'55 aproximadamente, y aunque era muy bajita tenía un cuerpo diez. Podía tener perfectamente una noventa, y de la talla 36 no pasaba.

Dylan nos trajo los helados e intentó rehuir la mirada de Alice, pero fue en vano.

- Dylan, ¿cuánto es todo? – Preguntó Alice con una sonrisa seductora.

- Em… em… 7'50 $. (Tosió levemente intentando recuperar la voz). Son 3 $ del doble bola y 4'50 $ por el pasión por la fresa – Dijo mirándome seriamente.

- Toma, espero que estén tan buenos como… – Alice hizo una pausa y Dylan trago saliva – dicen.

- Alice, que mala eres, ¿has visto lo mal que lo ha pasado el chiquillo? – Dije preocupada observando como Dylan se marchaba.

- Bah, si él hubiese puesto más interés sí le habría dicho que esperaba que los helados estuviesen tan buenos como él, pero como no ha tenido suficiente valor he preferido no torturarlo más – Probó una cucharada de su helado y prosiguió con la conversación – Mmm… pues sí que están buenos, sí…

- Alice, ¿por qué hemos venido aquí? – Pregunté con intriga mientras probaba mi deseado helado de chocolate.

- Pues ya debe de estar al llegar… - Dijo girándose para ver la puerta.

- ¿Quién Alice? ¿A quién estás esperando? Espero que no sea otra de tus citas a ciegas, te dije que como me lo volvieses hacer no te lo perdonaba.

- ¡Hermanito! – gritó ella por encima del murmullo de la gente con toda la alegría.

- ¡Alice! – Grite enfadada.

_Un momento, ha dicho hermanito. Que susto, por un momento he creído que me iba hacer lo mismo otra vez… pero ¿qué? No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo._

Hacia nosotras se acercaba el hombre más increíble que había visto hasta ahora. Su mirada penetrante junto con el dulce color miel, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y su cuerpo que derrochaba feromonas por cada poro de su piel, me dejaban sin respiración.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_


	2. Resaca

_**Personajes de Meyer. Historia mía.**_

**Y aquí el primer capítulo. Este es un POV de Edward. Al principio los capítulos son un poco cortos, pero poco a poco serán mas extensos. Perdonarme si se me escapa algún Chloe, Derek, Emily o TJ; intento que no suceda.**

**Os pido porfavor que no seais muy crueles conmigo dado que es la primera vez que hago algo así.**

**Bueno, os dejo que leáis tranquilas ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. Resaca.<strong>

_¡Buenos días Nueva Jersey! Son las 6:30 de la mañana y estáis escuchando la WRAT 95.9, somos Carl y Marty dándote los buenos días._

_Bonita mañana de Septiembre ¿no crees Marty? Ya te digo Carl, hoy lunes 5 de septiembre estarás todo resacoso después del día del trabajador ¿no? Pues no deberías, ¿sabes por qué amigo mío? Porque hoy comienzan las clases en la universidad y como…_(Se oye un ruido seco y la radio deja de sonar).

_Que sueño tengo. Edward no debiste beber tanto ayer. Que dolor de cabeza. Vaya día de mierda te espera._

Por fin conseguí abrir los ojos. La luz que entraba por la ventana me indicaba que estaba amaneciendo. Mire a un lado y a otro de la habitación para asegurarme de que era la mía.

Todo estaba igual que siempre. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco roto y decoradas con algunos póster de películas: _El padrino, El señor de los anillos, Braveheart y V de vendetta_; En el techo estaba mi lámpara ventilador, de aspas negras y rojas; Y en el suelo había una enorme alfombra roja anaranjada que lo cubría casi todo, junto con algunos apuntes desparramados y mi balón de baloncesto.

A mi izquierda había una mesita de noche con mi ejemplar de _El Hobbit_ y mi radio despertador; después estaba la estantería roja Lack de _IKEA_ de cuatro estantes, con mi colección de películas edición coleccionista, mis revistas, mis queridos libros de la universidad y mis libros preferidos; seguida de la puerta con seis o siete sudaderas colgadas. En frente de mí, estaba la cajonera con cajones rojos y blancos, y encima un enorme tablón de corcho, con las fotos de mis hermanos y mis amigos; el almanaque donde apunto las citas importantes y mi tabla de tareas de la casa.

A mi derecha se encontraba mi escritorio de toda la vida. Era de madera, pintado de blanco crudo, con la novedad de un _IMAC_ que me había regalado mi hermano Mike; y la silla con mis pantalones de pijama grises. Después de remolonear un rato en la cama me levante, me puse los pantalones de encima de la silla y salí de la habitación.

_Puff, menuda resaca tengo. Necesito una ducha y un café._

El pasillo estaba en penumbra. Las paredes eran amarillo claro. A la derecha de mi habitación se encontraba la habitación de Jasper, compañero de piso y mejor amigo. Anduve un par de pasos y entre en el cuarto de baño de la izquierda. No entré en el de la derecha porque ese lo suele usar Jasper todas las mañanas y deja un tufo que tira para atrás. Los dos cuartos de baños eran iguales: paredes mitad inferior de azulejos amarillo mostaza y mitad superior de azulejos beiges, suelo de losetas amarrillo huevo, retrete de porcelana blanca a la izquierda, lavabo de porcelana blanca junto con un enorme espejo y una estantería de cristal a la derecha, y al fondo, la bañera recubierta de pequeños azules color mostaza y con una cortina de baño blanca.

Me mire en el espejo y mi cara era un poema. Tenía el pelo revuelto como siempre, era castaño claro porque de pequeño lo tuve rubio dorado. No había dormido bien y tenía los ojos un tanto hinchados, pero se podía observar con toda claridad que eran de color miel.

_Vaya carita tienes Edward, aféitate ya – _Pensé para mi mismo_ – Dios, que dolor de cabeza, ¿y eso? ¿Qué es ese ruido? Voy a matar a Jasper. _

Salí del cuarto de baño sin lavarme la cara ni nada y fui directo hacia el salón.

_Esto no está pasando, es una pesadilla._

La música a todo volumen y Jasper cantando, como si de un concierto se tratase, _My Direction de Sum 41_. Apagué la radio pero mi dolor de cabeza había llegado a su apoteosis final.

- ¡Eh tío! Estaba en lo mejor de la canción – Dijo Jasper desilusionado.

- ¿En lo mejor de la canción? ¿¡En lo mejor! ¿¡Tienes idea de la hora qué es! – Dije subiendo cada vez más la voz.

- Tranquilo colega, no te enfades, tienes razón, debería haberte esperado y así la cantábamos los dos. Lo siento tío, de verdad, me he portado mal, he sido un mal amigo – Dijo con toda la pena del mundo.

_Lo peor de todo es que el muy cabrito habla enserio, así no me puedo enfadar con él. _

- Que no vuelva a pasar ¿de acuerdo? – Le dije ofreciendo mi puño para que lo chocara.

- Trato hecho – Dijo chocando su puño con el mío – Edward, eres un buen tío. Por cierto, tienes peor cara que de costumbres y deberías hacer algo con ese olor. No me extraña que no mojes casi nunca, entre lo feo que eres y lo mal que hueles las tías te rehúyen.

- Yo también te quiero Jasper – Dije acercándome para abrazarlo.

- ¡Quita bicho!, con tal de que no te me acerques preparo hoy el café – Dijo yéndose hacia la cocina.

- ¡Pero si te toca a ti hacerlo hoy mamón!

- Ya, ya, ya… no me des la gracias, y vete a la ducha.

Y eso hice. Fui a la habitación, abrí los dos primero cajones y cogí un par de calcetines blancos, unos boxer negros, unos piratas vaqueros, una camiseta blanca con la marca _Billabong_ y mis converse negras. Volví al baño y me metí en la ducha. Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y deje fluir mis pensamientos al igual que lo hacía el agua sobre mí.

_El día solo acaba de empezar y ya se me está haciendo eterno. Y las clases… las clases se me van hacer interminables. Pero bueno, mirando el lado positivo hoy voy a ver a Alice. Mi hermana pequeña estudiando en la misma universidad que yo. Por una parte me alegro, porque así estamos los tres juntos, aunque Jack este trabajando en Nueva York. Es mejor tenerlos aquí que no en Los Ángeles. Eso sí, ahora tendré que estar pendiente de Alice, de que no se meta en líos, de los chicos con los que sale… Dios, que miedo me da esta chica..._

De repente la puerta del baño se abrió unos centímetros.

- Tío, te recuerdo que en media hora tenemos que estar en la universidad, tu café está en la cocina enfriándose como siempre – Dijo Jasper desde la rendija que había abierto – Y una tal Alice te llama por teléfono. Hazme el favor de decirle a tus ligues en forma de orcos que no te llamen tan temprano, ¿qué hubiese pasado si yo hubiera estado durmiendo?

- Jasper, es mi hermana, dile que ahora lo cojo – Dije mientras cerraba el grifo y me reliaba la toalla por la cintura – Y mis ligues no son orcos. Más quisieras tú salir con una de las tías con las que salgo.

- Por favor Edward, acabo de desayunar, no me hagas imaginar cosas tan horribles que no quiero vomitar – Dijo mientras yo salía de la ducha – Por favor Edward, córtate un poco ¿no? Que no soy de piedra julandrón.

- Que mariquita estás hecho mamón

- Ya te gustaría a ti, ya te gustaría - Dijo mientras intentaba levantarme la toalla.

- ¡Jasper! Mi hermana esta esperando tus noticias, déjate de mariconadas y dile lo que te he dicho.

- Tus deseos son ordenes para mí, mi amor – Dijo con una voz afeminada correteando por el pasillo.

Me puse la ropa lo más rápido que puede, fui hasta el salón y cogí el teléfono inalámbrico.

- ¿Alice?

_- ¡Hombre! ¡Ya era hora! Llevo media hora esperando_ – Dijo con una voz enfadada - _¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Cagando?_

- No, Alice, nada de eso – Dije riéndome.

_- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿¡No te estarías tocando, verdad!_

- ¡Alice! ¡Estaba en la ducha! ¡Deja de decir absurdeces!

_- Hermanito, es una cosa natural, no te voy a juzgar, cada uno hace con su cuerpo lo que quiere._

- Me estaba duchando nada más, ni estaba cagando ni me estaba tocando – Dije seriamente.

- Cabrón – Dijo Jasper alargando la ultima silaba – habérmelo dicho antes tío, seguro que te he interrumpido y eso jode mucho colega – Dijo dándome palmaditas en la espalda.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Solo me estaba duchando, ¿¡tan difícil es entender que me estaba duchando! – Dije gritando por la impotencia.

_- Pero hermanito no te pongas así, era una broma_ – Dijo Alice entre risas – _Pero que sepas que el que se pica, ajos come._

- ¡Alice!

_- Vale, vale, ya paro_ – Dijo riéndose _– ¿A qué hora nos vemos esta tarde y dónde?_

- A las cinco en _The Bent Spoon_, allí es donde trabajo y ponen unos helados muy ricos.

_- Vale, iré con una amiga ¿OK?_

- OK, allí nos vemos enana.

_- Adiós, y no te toques mucho que te vas a quedar ciego._

- ¡Alice! – Dije después de que ella colgase.

Colgué el teléfono y lo coloque en la mesita de al lado del sofá. Fui a la cocina a por mi café frío y me volví a sentar en el sofá al lado de Jasper.

- Tu hermana parece adorable – Dijo riéndose.

- Ni te lo imaginas – Dije sarcásticamente.

- ¿Me la presentarás un día de estos?

- Ni lo sueñes amigo.


	3. Timidez

_**Los personjes son de Meyer mientras que la historia es toda mía.**_

**Bueno muchísimas gracias a conejoazul por dejarme mi primer reviews ^^ Me alegraste el día!**

**Y aquí el segundo capítulo donde conocereia un poquito mas sobre el primer dia de universidad de Derek =)**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis como yo al escribirlo.**

**No os preocupéis que pronto conocerá a Bella.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. Timidez.<strong>

_Menos mal, aun quedan diez minutos para que empiece mi primera clase. _

_Gracias a Jasper y a su flamante Opel Astra blanco de hace 11 años, hemos llegado a tiempo. _

Jasper y yo comenzamos a caminar en silencio hasta el edificio.

Jasper era un tío sencillo. Medía un metro setenta. Tenía el pelo corto y rubio, tan rubio como el sol; y era muy blanquito de piel. Sus cejas estaban poco pobladas, y sus ojos eran grandes y azules. Su nariz era poco común porque ni era fina y respingona, ni era gorda y ancha; se podría decir que tenía una nariz equilibrada. Sus labios eran finos y su dentadura era tan blanca como las de los anuncios de pasta de dientes.

Él solía decirme que su boca era lo más sexy de él, porque las chicas no pasaban de ahí.

_Pobre Jasper, con 23 años que va a cumplir el mes que viene y sin saber apenas nada de los placeres de la vida._

La primera vez que lo vi hace tres años cuando vino en busca de una habitación de alquiler, lo primero que pensé fue: "menudo friki voy a tener de compañero de piso". Pero me equivocaba, porque yo era mucho más friki que él.

Por lo visto Jasper, en su época de instituto se dedico mucho más a los estudios y a los videojuegos, que a las chicas. Así que ahora se había convertido en un friki que estudiaba derecho.

- Oye Edward, yo salgo de derecho penal a las doce, ¿Te espero en la biblioteca y vamos a comer?

- Venga vale. Hasta luego.

- Nos vemos gay – Dijo yéndose hacia su clase.

Hoy comenzaba mi tercer año de carrera, comunicación audiovisual. Llegue a clase y había solo tres personas: Kyle, sentado en primera fila y galardonado como el pelota de la clase por sus preguntas estúpidas; Sam, un capullo que solo sabía vacilar de que esta carrera se la estaba sacando con los ojos cerrados; y por último Rosalie, la reservada Rosalie, que siempre se sentaba en la ultima fila, no hablaba con nadie y solo tomaba notas. Era primera hora y me tocaba realización de ficción con la profesora Williams, que llego desde Australia el año pasado.

Fui hacia las filas del medio y me senté a esperar a que empezara la clase.

- ¡Eh Tony! – Oí que me llamaban desde la puerta.

_Como odio que me llamen por mi segundo nombre, espero que no haya sido el capullo de Sam_ – pensé mientras me giraba para ver quien era.

- ¡Emment! – Dije levantándome rápidamente de mi asiento. Emment era mi compañero de clase desde hacía tres años.

Era igual de alto que yo. Tenía el pelo moreno y peinado hacia tras. Emment se pasaba horas en el gimnasio desde hacia un par de años. Así que ahora estaba petado de músculos y las chicas se fijaban más en él.

- ¿Qué tal el verano Edward? – Me preguntó dándome un abrazo.

- Pues ya sabes, mucha fiestas y pocas tías – Dije entre risas - ¿Y tú que tal?

- Increíble. Enserio, ha sido increíble. Primero estuve en Londres un par de semanas, visitando a la familia. Pero después… lo que vino después no ha sido normal.

- Pues cuéntame, cuéntame.

_Seguro que ahora me cuenta alguna historia de alguna chica que estaba buenísima y de cómo se la tiró_ – Pensé.

- España.

- ¿Qué pasa con España?

- ¿Qué que pasa? ¡Pues que lo que había allí no era normal! – Dijo gritando, mientras Kyle nos asesinaba con la mirada y Rosalie se reía por lo bajini.

- No te alteres – Dije riéndome.

- Que cuerpos, que caras, ¡qué mujeres! – Dijo poniéndose las manos en la cabeza – Que si primero la playita, que si una cerveza por aquí, que si copas por allá… El año que viene te vienes conmigo.

- Vale, vale, pero ¿qué pasó? – Dije con toda la intriga.

- Sitúate, ¿vale Edward?

- Vale – Dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Cádiz, a 40º C a la sombra. Son las cuatro de la tarde. Yo con mi sombrilla y mi toalla en la arenita de la playa. Mil sombrillas alrededor mía con gente comiendo y reposando la comida. Me quito la camiseta todo sensual yo, y me extiendo bien la crema solar no vaya a ser que me quemase – Dijo riéndose – El caso. Voy hacia la orilla, me pongo a mirar al horizonte con mi pose de interesante y entonces ocurre. Sí amigo mío, ocurre.

- ¿El qué? ¿¡El qué! – Dije gritando sin darme cuenta de que la clase ya estaba llena de gente esperando a la profesora.

- Una pelota de voleibol cae a mis pies, la recojo y miro hacia un lado y a otro. Y entonces las veo. Seis tías a cual más buena. Eso no era normal Edward, eso era sobre humano. Dos rubias con unas tetas… Edward tendrías que haberlas visto. Después, tres morenas, con un cuerpazo cada una… todas eran perfectas en su anatomía. ¡Todas! Pero luego estaba Ana. Era una Diosa. Tenía el pelo largo, largo y negro, muy negro. Su piel era morena y suave, y tenía unos ojos verdes… Dios que ojos… – Dijo quedándose pensativo.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Gracias a las clases de español que dí en el instituto pude entender lo que me decía.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Joder Edward eres un impaciente. Me dijo que si le daba la pelota y que si quería jugar con ellas. Obviamente le dije que sí. Me preguntaron que de dónde era, que si me gustaba aquello.

- Como para no gustarte.

- Eso mismo les dije. Y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra, y por la noche acabamos en la playa la dulce Ana y yo.

- ¿Y no me piensas contar nada más?

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? ¿Qué la puse mirando para cuenca? ¿Qué le metí más rabo que cuello tiene un pavo? Pues sí Edward, lo hice – Me dijo quedándose tan a gusto.

- ¡Qué basto eres cabrón!

- Que no hombre, que no soy tan cerdo. Mantuvimos durante un mes una ardiente relación hasta que le dije que tenía que volver. Lo entendió perfectamente y se acabó. Pero fue bonito mientras duró.

- Hermosísimo – Dije sarcásticamente.

- Hermosa era ella, de verdad. ¿Y tú no has mojado nada este verano?

- Pues…

De repente entró la señorita Williams, tan seria y sexy como siempre.

Abrid el libro por la pagina quince. Ahí tenéis de que va a ir esta asignatura, la manera de evaluarla y el temario de los exámenes.

- Señorita Williams, aquí dice que los trabajos son en grupos de tres personas – Dijo Kyle.

Gracias Kyle por tu aporte. Exacto chicos. Los grupos son de tres personas, tenéis toda la hora para poneros de acuerdo y preguntarme las dudas.

La gente comenzó a levantarse y a ir de un lugar a otro.

- En silencio por favor – Dijo la profesora – Por cierto, que sepáis que todos los viernes habrá examen sobre lo que habéis dado está semana.

- Bah, eso lo hago yo con los ojos cerrados – Le dijo Sam a Kyle.

- Emment, tenemos que elegir a algún compañero ya.

- Cierto, ¿Cuáles son los candidatos que van a tener el honor de disfrutar de nuestra compañía?

- Creo que nadie. Veo a todo el mundo de tres en tres – Dije mientras miraba en todas las direcciones.

- ¿Qué tal Rosalie? Esta sola aún.

- Buena esa Emment – Le dije mientras chocábamos los cinco.

- Eso sino se lo proponemos nosotros antes – Dijo Sam pasando por nuestro lado.

- ¡Corre Emment!

Emment salio corriendo y llego antes que Kyle y San.

- ¿Estás sola preciosa? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa seductora.

- Piérdete Emment.

- Vamos, no te pongas así, solo te estoy proponiendo que disfrutes de mi compañía en el grupo de clase.

- ¿Disfrutar de tú compañía? Tu simple presencia me dan arcadas.

- ¿Eso es un sí? – Preguntó Emment.

- Es un no, capullo – Dijo Sam.

- ¿Capullo? ¿Me has llamado capullo? – Dijo Emment mientras empujaba a Sam.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Pregunte metiéndome entre los dos.

- Estos dos capullos se están peleando porque ambos sueñan con que me voy a poner con ellos en sus respectivos grupos – Dijo Rosalie.

- Dejaros de tonterías. Si la chavala no se quiere poner con ninguno de nosotros pues nos jodemos y ya está – Dije separando a Sam y Emment.

- Chicos, ¿habéis terminado ya con los grupos? – Pregunto la señorita Williams.

- Sí profesora, ya está todo solucionado – Contestó Rosalie.

- ¿A sí? – Preguntamos Kyle y yo a la vez.

- Sí. Me pondré con vosotros Edward, pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál? – Pregunté.

- Que el baboso de Emment no me hable a no ser que sea necesario.

- Dalo por hecho, ¿verdad? – Le dije a Emment dándole un codazo.

- Sin problemas – Dijo Emment sin apenas mirarla.

Entonces, sonó la sirena indicando que la clase se había acabado.

- Muy bien chicos. El miércoles os diré de qué tratarán vuestros cortometrajes – Dijo la profesora Williams.

_Casi se dan de ostias estos dos. Menos mal que no ha pasado nada. _

_Rosalie parece buena gente. Espero que trabaje bien con Emment._

La hora se me había pasado volando, pero el dolor de cabeza aún no se me había quitado. Así que fui a la cafetería para tomarme un par de analgésicos y un café. Despues de un par de clases mas, me encontré en la cafeteria con Jasper y en silencios nos sentamos a comer.

_Menudo día absurdo. _

_Primero me mandan un cortometraje que tendré que hacerlo con Emment y Rosalie. No tengo nada en contra de Rosalie, pero no tengo ni idea de que voy hablar con ella. _

_Menos mal que está Emmentl en el grupo, aunque no me va a servir de mucho porque Rosalie parece que lo odia. _

- Edward – Escuché decir a Jasper de fondo.

_Luego está el examen sorpresa que nos ha puesto el señor Fletcher. _

_¿Quién cojones pone un examen el primer día de clase? _

_El tío este es tonto. _

_¿Qué carajo contesto a "escribe todo lo que sepas de las __principales fuentes de financiación en el mercado europeo y norteamericano.__"? _

_Nada. Eso es lo único que puedo contestar. _

_¿Por qué? Porque no he estudiado eso en mis 23 años de vida._

- Edward, ¿me estás escuchando? – Dijo Jasper insistiéndome.

_Pero la guinda ha sido cuando Sam se ha puesto a parlotear con el profesor una vez que había entregado el examen. Por lo visto, el tipo había contestado correctamente a todo el examen y el profesor, que es imbécil, le felicitaba mientras Sam le chupaba el culo._

_Que mal me cae ese tío. _

_Un día de estos, como me toque mucho la moral, se va a llevar una buena hostia. ¡Vamos! Como que me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen que se la lleva._

- ¡Edward!

- ¿¡Qué! – Contesté sin entender porqué Jasper me estaba gritando.

- ¿Cómo que qué? Llevo cinco minutos hablando solo.

- Lo siento, hoy no es mi día.

- Y que lo digas. Necesitas con urgencia un polvo – Dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo.

- Ahora no estoy de humor para tus bromas.

- Vale. De acuerdo. Pero no te emboles colega.

- Es que… es que… necesito estrangular a alguien.

- Conmigo no cuentes, y tranquilízate Edward. No te rayes ni por las tías, ni por los estudios – Dijo mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda – Por las mujeres no hay que preocuparse, porque hay más tías que ollas y por los estudios… es el primer día de clase. La única diferencia entre ayer y hoy es que hoy has tenido que madrugar.

- ¿Ollas? - Le pregunte mientras le buscaba la lógica.

- ¿Ves? ¿Ves cómo no me escuchas? ¿Cuándo vas a madurar Edward?

- Habló la persona más madura de todo el campus – Dije mientras me reía.

- Lo conseguí. Ya está. Te has reído y has pasado de tus paranoias mentales. Ahora vamos hablar de cosas serias. ¿Has visto a las de primero? Te digo yo, que en la próxima fiesta yo…

- ¿Tú…?

- Bueno en la próxima no, en la siguiente seguro que mojo.

- Ya, ya, ya… - Dije mientras me destornillaba de risa en su cara.

- ¿Qué no? Ya lo verás. Quien ríe último ríe mejor, que lo sepas.

- Jasper, tú, como mucho, lo único que has mojado en tu vida ha sido churros con chocolate – Dije riéndome aún más de él.

- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo Edward – Dijo poniéndose en pie dispuesto a marcharse.

- Venga Jasper no te enfades, ha sido una broma de nada - Dije como gesto de disculpa.

- Tengo clase. Nos vemos en casa.

_Pobre Jasèr. Me he pasado un poco riéndome de su virginidad. Cuando vuelva de estar con Alice, le llevaré una pizza margarita que es de sus favoritas._

Jasper se marchó dejándome solo en medio del comedor.

El comedor del _Frist Campus Center_era gigantesco. Desde que entrabas por las puertas, todo era luz y claridad. La pared de la derecha y la que le seguía, formando así una L, estaban repletas de grandes ventanales.

En la parte de la izquierda estaba la larguísima barra del comedor; donde se exponían los distintos platos del día.

Y en el centro de la sala se encontraban las mesas: eran blancas, rectangulares y largas; junto con las sillas que eran plateadas y de acero.

Hoy era un día tranquilo porque estaba bastante vacía, pero lo normal es que apenas pudieras respirar.

Terminé mi plato de espaguetis con tomate y lleve la bandeja al estante de bandejas sucias que se encontraba al lado de la puerta.

_Son la 12:50… en diez minutos tengo clase de puesta en escena audiovisual. No termina hasta las tres… ¿me dará tiempo de ir a casa y cambiarme? Creo que sí… ¡Mierda! Me ha traído Jasper y no creo que me quiera llevar a casa dado que esta enfadado conmigo._

_Tendré que coger el autobús._

- ¡Edward! – Oí a Emment gritar desde lejos.

- ¡Emment!

Emment se acercó corriendo.

- ¿Vas a clase?

- Claro.

- OK, OK, vamos entonces.

- ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de ir a clase? Normalmente te gusta llegar un minuto antes de que empiece – Dije extrañado.

- Ya lo verás.

- Yendo de camino al aula, Emment iba saludando a todo el que veía. No podía entender como alguien podía conocer a tanta gente y recordar sus nombres.

- ¿Cómo conoces a tanta gente? – Pregunte con interés.

- Pues siendo sociable y hablando Edward. No como tú, que eres demasiado reservado.

- Yo no me considero reservado. Es más, yo puedo ser tan sociable como tú.

- ¿Entonces?

- Me gusta ser selectivo con mis amistades. Cualquiera no puede ser mi amigo – Dije intentando mentir lo mejor posible.

- Edward, eso no te lo crees ni tú.

- Tienes razón – Dije riéndome – Lo que pasa es que me cuesta soltarme. A mí me tienen que dar cuerda para funcionar.

- ¿Y con las chicas? – Pregunto Emment con intriga.

- Con las chicas no tengo ningún problema – Dije volviendo a mentir.

- ¿Seguro? – Dijo Phil poco convencido.

- Segurísimo.

- Demuéstralo.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Ahora – Dijo Emment entrando en clase.

- ¿Qué lo demuestre ahora? Pero si en clase apenas hay chicas y las conozco a todas.

- A esa no – Dijo Emment señalando a una chica.

_Madre del amor hermoso. Menudo cuerpo. Pero, ¿de donde salen tías así? Que malo me estoy poniendo. Estoy sudando. La cogía y… Edward céntrate, parece que tienes trece años y estas viendo un tanga por primera vez. ¡Ay! ¡Ay! Que se ha dado la vuelta. Puff… Necesito urgentemente una novia._

En clase había una chica nueva. Una chica de las que solo salen las películas. Le volví a echar otro vistazo de arriba abajo.

Bajo esos vaqueros de pitillos y esa camiseta de tirantas rojas, se podía apreciar con toda claridad que la chica estaba como un tren. Tenía unas piernas largas y delgadas que iban desde unas converses rojas hasta su cintura perfectamente definida.

No sabía si eran los pantalones o su anatomía, pero tenía uno de los mejores traseros que había visto. Era tan increíble como el de Shakira; redondo, prieto… era un culo perfecto.

A esa hermosura de cintura le seguía un vientre plano y un pecho de una talla 90 mínimo. Estaban bien puestas; podría ser por el sujetador o por cirugía estética, y en un caso extremo y poco probable, podrían ser naturales.

Y por último, no por menos importante, estaba su cara. Su mirada inocente junto con sus ojos verdes me atraía hacia ella. Sus labios jugosos y carnosos me incitaban a besarlos. Su larga melena rizada y tan roja como el fuego derrochaba sensualidad con cada movimiento.

- Edward, cierra la boca que parece que tienes cierto grado de discapacidad – Dijo Emment.

- Es una diosa – Dije embobado.

- Lo sé Edward.

- ¿Y de dónde ha caído semejante belleza? – Dije mientras me sentaba sin apartar la vista de ella ni un segundo.

- Viene de Londres. Se llama Tanya y está aquí de Erasmus durante seis meses.

- Ah… ¿Y qué me estabas diciendo antes? – Pregunté aún aturdido.

- Que me demuestres con esa chica que no tienes ningún problema al socializar.

- Entiendo… ¿¡Qué! – Grite sin poder evitarlo.

_Esto no esta pasándome. ¿Qué vaya yo? ¿Hasta allí? ¿Para hablar con ella? Está loco. ¿Y qué le voy a decir? Hola, soy Edward, encantado de que estés en mi clase, soy un friki de las películas, si quieres un día podemos ir al cine, ver una película de terror y luego, si eso, meterte de todo menos miedo. _

_Bravo Edward, creo que eso la dejaría impresionada_.

_Ya sé. Tengo una idea._

- Lo que has oído Edward – Dijo Emment con una sonrisa de ganador.

- Vale. Con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que cuando acabe la clase me dejes en mi casa.

- Hecho. Pero si gano, me pagas la gasolina de una semana.

- De acuerdo.

_Vamos Edward. Tú puedes. Eres un machote…_

_Pero a quién intentas engañar, si te tiemblan las manos nada más de pensar en hablar con ella._

_Venga, tranquilo. No te va a morder. Eres un tío simpático, sonríe y todo saldrá bien_ – Pensé para mí mismo.

Me acerque hasta su asiento. De cerca era mucho más guapa y olía a fresas.

- Ejem, ejem – Tosí un poco – Eh… ¡Hola! ¡Soy Edward! – Dije con demasiado entusiasmo y ofreciéndole mi mano para estrechársela.

La chica metió un bote en la silla con mi alegre saludo y me miró asustada.

_Genial. La he asustado. Pensará que tengo una discapacidad mental o que soy un maníaco._

- Que susto me has dado – Dijo la chica riéndose – Encantada de conocerte Edward, yo soy Tanya.

- ¡Igualmente! – Dije volviendo a gritar.

_Edward, lo estas haciendo de puta madre_ – Pensé sarcásticamente - _Ya me estoy imaginando a Emment descojonado y recordándome esto el resto de mi vida. Espero no estar sonriendo como un psicópata._

- Pareces simpático – Dijo con media sonrisa.

- Perdona mi entusiasmo es que me pones – Dije a modo de disculpa.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo la chica con cara de asco.

- ¡Nervioso! Quería decir que me pones nervioso. Perdona, por favor, no era mi intención ser grosero. Ya me voy. Lo siento de verdad – Dije yéndome hacia mi asiento.

_Fabuloso. Ahora a parte de imbécil, soy un cerdo. Estupendo._

Y ahí estaba Emment. Tal y como lo había imaginado, riéndose de mi maravilloso espectáculo.

- Eres grandísimo – Dijo riéndose.

- No tiene gracia.

- Si la tiene, y mucho

- Me tienes que llevar a casa cuando acabe la clase – Dije intentando guardar un poco de orgullo.

- Después de esto, te llevo a donde tú quieras – Dijo riéndose aún más de mí - ¿Cómo es? Hola, me pones. ¿Qué? ¡Nervioso!

- Esta me la pagas.

El señor Graham entro en el aula e inmediatamente todos se sentaron. Era un hombre de edad avanzada. Tenía muchas entradas y el pelo canoso. Sus ojos eran negros y tenía barba de como mínimo, dos meses. Era regordete y de estatura media. Siempre vestía con camisa y pantalones de traje.

Se le veía un hombre serio, pero los de otros cursos decían que era mucho más que eso.

- Este es el famoso señor Graham – Dijo Emment por lo bajo.

- Sí, no se le ve tan cascarrabias.

- ¿Cascarrabias? – Preguntó Emment extrañado por mi expresión.

- Era por no decir tan cabrón – Dije subiendo un poco la voz.

- Señores – Dijo el profesor – Se que habrán oído hablar de mí. Les diré que todo lo que les han dicho sobre mi persona es mentira. ¿Por qué es mentira? Fácil. Soy mucho peor de lo que os han contado. Soy un cabrón y si bajan la guardia conmigo lo seré aún más.

Observé como la mayoría de los alumnos tragaban saliva. Parecía que todo el mundo creía lo que el señor Graham estaba diciendo.

- Pero no se preocupen. Todo el mundo puede aprobar.

- Pero señor no había dicho… - Comenzó a decir Kyle.

- No me interrumpas – Le cortó el profesor – No me interrumpáis cuando estoy hablando, y menos para decir estupideces.

Emment y yo nos empezamos a reír lo más bajo posible.

- ¿Son risas lo que oigo? Veo que no han entendido nada de lo que he dicho hasta ahora – Dijo el profesor mirándonos fijamente - Perfecto, me ha tocado una clase de ineptos.

- Señor, no debería insultarnos – Dijo una chica que estaba sentada delante.

- Le diré una cosa señorita, ¿cómo se llama?

- Smith, me llamo Lisa Smith.

- Muy bien señorita Smith. Que no deba no significa que no lo vaya hacer.

- Ya, pero…

- ¿Qué parte de no me interrumpáis no entendéis? – Dijo el señor Graham mirando fijamente a Lisa - ¿Ve señorita Smith? Usted misma ha demostrado que son una pandilla ineptos. He dicho que no se me interrumpe por estupideces y ¿usted que ha hecho? Conteste sin miedo.

- Interrumpirle, señor – Dijo Lisa tragándose su orgullo.

- Fantástico. Pues bien, os diré una serie de normas que deberéis cumplir si queréis llevaros bien conmigo y aprobar la asignatura.

Emment se giró hacía a mí y dijo susurrando:

- Este hombre me cae bien.

- A mi también, pero las horas se me van hacer eternas.

- Y a mí, bueno será mejor que empecemos a copiar.

- Eso, eso.


	4. Bella

_**Personajes de Meyer. Historia mía.**_

**Para empezar deciros que muchísimas gracias a todos lo que han leido el comienzo de mi historia y que espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a isabel20 y de nuevo a conejoazul, por dejarme mis dos primeros comentarios.**

**También deciros que entiendo que os choque el aspecto de esta Bella, dado que no es como la original, pero su aspecto es importante para la trama. **

**Este capítulo sigue siendo todo de Edward pero el siguiente comenzare el POV de Bella.**

**Bueno no me enrollo mas. Un beso a todos y espero vuestros reviews con muchas ganas ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. Bella.<strong>

_Tengo que encontrar a Jasper. No quiero irme y dejar las cosas así, además tengo que decirle que Emment me llevará a casa y que no le esperaré. Espero que se le haya pasado el cabreo. _

En cuanto sonó el timbre que indicaba que la clase había concluido, le dije a Emment que me esperara en el aparcamiento y fui corriendo en busca de Jasper.

_¿Dónde estás Jasper? No puedo tardar mucho, Emment me está esperando._

Llegué a la faculta de derecho y vi a una chica que estaba en la clase de Jasper.

- Perdona, ¿Has visto por casualidad a Jasper?

- ¿Jasper? – Preguntó la chica un poco confusa.

- Sí, un chaval de un metro setenta más o menos, paliducho, con los ojos azules…

- Mmm… a sí, sí, el que es muy callado ¿no?

_¿Jasper? ¿Muy callado? Pero si entre Jasper y una cotorra no hay diferencia… bueno supongo que será él._

- Eh… Sí, creo que sí – Dije poco convencido.

- Está en el aula 104.

- OK, muchas gracias.

Salí corriendo por el pasillo en busca del aula 104, pero me detuve en seco al oír a la chica de antes llamarme.

- ¡Eh tú!

- ¡Dime! – Grite desde la lejanía.

- ¡La 104 está en la otra dirección!

_Genial Edward, no eres más tonto porque no te entrenas_ – Me dije a mí mismo.

A paso ligero, volví a donde se encontraba la chica, e intentando no sentirme más estúpido, le dí las gracias.

Una vez le di esquinazo, retomé mi búsqueda, y a unos metros de mí lo vi salir de la clase.

- Jasper – Dije con voz apagada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Edward? – Dijo seriamente.

_¡Mierda! Sigue enfadado._

- Te estaba buscando porque me marcho a casa.

- ¿En bus?

- No, me lleva Emment.

- Ah… ¿Y qué quieres? – Dijo más seco aun.

_¡Joder! Está muy enfadado. Será mejor solucionar las cosas ya. No creo que Emment se enfade por esperar un poco más._

- Pues te venía a decir que no te iba a poder esperar porque he quedado con Alice.

- Vale, ya lo has dicho. ¿Algo más?

- Vamos Jasper no te enfades tío. No iba enserio, era una broma.

- Pues, sinceramente, tus bromas son pésimas. No me ha hecho ni una pizca de gracia.

- Lo siento, de verdad. No volveré a bromear con eso. He sido un autentico imbécil – Dije tristemente – ¿Me perdonas? – Dije ofreciéndole mi puño.

- No – Dijo sin ni siquiera mirarme.

- ¿No? ¿Y si esta noche te traigo una pizza margarita de esas que tanto te gustan?

- ¿En serio crees que te voy a perdonar porque me traigas una mierda de pizza?

- No, no es eso… Es que no quiero que estés enfadado conmigo. Tú eres mi colega… y…

_Como la estoy pifiando. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué más le puedo decir?_

- ¡Qué es broma capullo! – Dijo Jasper riéndose de mí.

Serás…

- "_Es que no quiero que estés enfadado conmigo_" – Dijo intentando imitarme – Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Eres un autentico imbécil.

- No tiene gracia, no me gusta que la gente se enfade conmigo – Dije intentando ponerme serio.

- Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Lo has pasado mal?

- Sí.

- Pues ya sabes, esta noche pizza margarita e intenta no tocarme las pelotas otra vez.

- Más quisieras tú.

- Sí, ya… Oye, ¿no te tenías que ir? – Dijo mirando su reloj.

- ¡Hostia! Emment me está esperando. Adiós Jasper, nos vemos en casa.

Salí corriendo de nuevo hacia el aparcamiento. Una vez allí pude ver a Emment esperándome con el coche en marcha. Tenía un _Mazda 6_, blanco y nuevecito.

_Como le gusta al mamón llamar la atención. Pero el coche es alucinante._

- Ya era hora Edward.

- Lo siento tío, me entretuve con Jasper.

- No pasa nada, ¿nos vamos ya?

- Sí, que ya voy tarde.

En menos de veinte minutos ya estaba en mi portal despidiéndome de Emment.

- Muchas gracias por traerme.

- Gracias a ti por haberme hecho reír hoy tanto.

- No me lo recuerdes más. Seguro que me odia.

- Tú lo que tienes que hacer es no ponerte nervioso – Dijo riéndose.

- ¡Emment para ya! – Dije intentando ponerme serio.

- Pero ¿de verdad que no se lo dijiste queriendo?

- Pues claro que no.

- Es una pena – Dijo desilusionado – Bueno chaval, me marcho que tengo planes.

- Venga, nos vemos mañana.

Arrancó su flamante coche y se marchó.

Subí por la escalera hasta el segundo piso y me detuve ante la puerta que tenía un cartel que ponía 2º D. Saqué las llaves del bolsillo y abrí la puerta. Entré en el lumbral y vi que todo seguía igual que siempre.

A mi derecha estaba la cocina. Asomé un poco la cabeza para ver lo que le tocaba limpiar a Jasper cuando volviese.

_Madre mía. Que de platos y todos llenos de mierda. Menuda tarde le queda a Jasper con la pila de platos. Menos mal que esta noche cenamos pizza._

Entré un poco más y observé nuestro maravilloso salón-comedor_. _Ante mis ojos tenía un autentico vertedero. Encima de los sofás podían haber perfectamente tres cajones de calcetines; la mayoría de Jasper. En la mesita que se encontraba entre los sofás había una acumulación de vasos de chupitos; Seguramente serían los que nos tomamos al volver a casa. Donde se supone que se encontraba la mesa del comedor había una montaña de videojuegos de Jasper junto con lo que se suponía que era la ropa planchada y clínex por todas partes.

_Esto está hecho otro desastre. Voy a recoger un poco para que parezca un lugar habitable por seres que no sean ratas._

Fui a por una bolsa a la cocina para recoger todos los papeles inservibles que había por aquel estercolero. Una vez llené la bolsa hasta arriba la deje en la entrada para bajarla cuando me marchase. Lleve los vasos de chupitos a la cocina.

_Esto está aun peor._

El lavabo estaba asta arriba de platos sucios. En la encimera teníamos una colección de distintos cartones de pizzas con restos de ellas dentro.

Abrí el frigorífico para ver como íbamos de provisiones pero lo único que encontré fue unos filetes de pollos que estaban descongelándose, y un estante completamente lleno de botellines de cerveza.

_Nos podemos morir de hambre, pero la bebida que no falte._

Volví al salón y recogí los cuatrocientos calcetines que Jasèr iba almacenado sobre los sillones y los metí en la lavadora.

_Yo seré un cerdo, pero él lo es muchísimo más. ¡OH! ¡Que asco! Pero, ¿a quién carajo se le ocurre dejar unos calzoncillos sucios por aquí tirados? ¿Qué coño hace Jasper cuando no estoy? Seguro que se pone a machacársela como un mono el muy cabrón._

Ya no podía soportar más ir encontrando cosas sucias por todo el salón, así que fui al cuarto de baño.

_Vale, bien, mi cuarto de baño está intacto. Huele bien y esta limpio. Fantástico._

Cogí el cepillo de dientes y comencé a lavármelos. Mientras me los lavaba y dejaba vagar mi mente sonó el teléfono del salón. Escupí la pasta de dientes y me los enjuague deprisa, para poder coger el teléfono a tiempo.

- ¿Hola?

_- ¿Edward?_ – Oí preguntar a una voz masculina.

- Sí soy yo.

_- ¡Edward! ¡Soy Mike!_ – Dijo con entusiasmo.

- ¡Mike! Cuanto me alegro de oírte.

_- ¿Cómo está mi hermano favorito?_

- Pues ahora en breve voy a ver a Alice.

_- Maravilloso. Saluda a la enana de mi parte._

- Eso haré. ¿Cómo va todo por la empresa? ¿Y las mujeres?

_- Bien, muy bien todo._

- Me alegro. ¿Y te acostumbras al ambiente de Nueva York?

_- ¡De sobra! Si yo te contara… _

- Bueno, ¿a qué se debe tú llamada?

_- ¿Acaso no puedo llamar a mi queridísimo hermanito?_

- Claro que sí, pero tú siempre actúas con segundas intenciones.

_- Como me conoces_ – Dijo riéndose – _Tienes razón, en realidad te llamo para que nos veamos un día de esta semana, a ser posible, claro._

- Pues cuando quieras.

_- ¿Qué tal el sábado? ¿Unas canastas?_

- Venga, por mi guay.

_- Pues el sábado a las doce en las pistas que están cerca de la universidad. Y dile a Alice que se venga, que tengo ganas de verla._

- Se lo diré.

_- Me encantaría seguir charlando, pero tengo que colgar_.

- Lo mismo digo. El sábado nos vemos.

_- OK. Tengo una sorpresita para vosotros_.

- ¿Algo bueno?

_- ¿¡Lo dudabas!_ – Dijo con tono de sorpresa.

- Viniendo de ti, nunca se sabe – Dije desconfiando.

_- Llevas razón. Bueno hermanito del alma, me voy, hasta el sábado._

- ¡Adiós Mike!

Colgué el teléfono y me dirigí de nuevo hacia el baño.

_Que bien, voy a ver a Mike. No lo veía desde que fui a casa este verano. ¿Cuál será la sorpresa? Miedo me da… ¿Qué hora es? ¡Mierda! Las cinco menos veinte. ¡Llegó tarde!_

Cogí las llaves del coche y salí corriendo por las escaleras hasta salir del portal. Busqué con la mirada donde aparqué ayer y efectivamente, justamente en la acera de enfrente se encontraba mi queridísimo _Peugeot 207_ rojo. Me lo compre este verano con la ayuda de Mike, y desde entonces lo mantengo como nuevo.

Cruce la calle y le di al botón de las llaves para abrir el coche.

_¡Qué preciosidad de coche tengo! _

Arranqué el motor y encendí la radio. Comenzó a _sonar Living on a prayer_ de _Bon Jovi_ y me deje llevar hasta la heladería.

_Diez minutos tardes. Perfecto. Me encanta ser tan puntual_ – Pensé sarcásticamente.

Tuve suerte a la hora de aparcar; un hombre se marchaba y me dejaba un sitio magnífico en la mismísima puerta.

Desde fuera se podía observar que el lugar estaba repleto de gente. Entré como pude y comencé a buscar a Alic hasta que la escuché llamarme.

- ¡Hermanito!

Mire hacia la cristalera y allí estaba ella, de pie esperándome con los brazos abiertos.

_Tan pequeña como siempre. Pero, ¿qué se ha hecho en el pelo? ¡Se lo ha cortado y se lo ha teñido! Esta chica no tiene remedio. Espero que mama no la haya visto así... __¿Y con quién está? ¡Ah! Con la amiga que me dijo que vendría._

Fui hasta Alice y la estrujé entre mis brazos.

- Enana – Dije apretujándola.

- ¡Edward, me estás asfixiando! – Balbuceó como pudo.

- ¡Ay perdona!

- Yo también me alegro de verte – Dijo medio mosqueada – Edward, Bella. Bella, Edward.

- Encantado de conocerte – Le dije estrechándole la mano.

- Igualmente – Dijo muy bajito.

Bella parecía una chica muy tímida, más que yo, pero muy dulce. Sus ojos grandes y marrones me transmitían una extraña ternura, que me incitaba a protegerla. Su larga y castaña cabellera la hacía más mujer aunque tuviese cara de niña. Aunque estaba sentada pude observar que su silueta era regordeta, pero los vaqueros negros junto con una holgada camiseta blanca disimulaban su figura.

- ¿¡Que te has hecho en el pelo! – Le pregunte a Alice.

- Un cambio de look Edward, no como tú que sigues con el mismo corte de pelo desde los seis años.

- Pero si tú no me recuerdas con seis años – Dije sacudiéndole el pelo.

- ¡Pero te he visto en fotos! – Dijo quitando mi mano de su cabeza - ¡Me estás despeinando!

- ¿Y por qué ese cambio? – Dije cogiendo un mechón de su pelo – Mira a Bella, ella es una chica guapa con un peinado normal – Observé como se ruborizaba y sonreí. No sé si fue por mi comentario o por otra cosa pero me pareció de lo más tierno.

- ¿Bella? Bella es como tú, le gusta una cosa y ahí se queda. No como yo. A mí me gusta innovar – Dijo Alice – Pero no hablemos de mí. ¿Qué me dices de ti Edward? ¿Estas más alto o me lo parece? ¿Cuánto mides? ¿Dos metros?

- Mido un metro ochenta y dos, creo. Pero comparado contigo dos metros mínimo – Dije intentando hacerla rabiar.

- ¡Siempre estás igual! – Dijo pegándome un puñetazo que apenas note.

Volví a mirar a Bella. La chica se estaba riendo por nuestra escena. Y verle esa sonrisa tan linda me invitaba a seguir haciéndola reír.

- No te enfades tontorrona – Dije trayéndola hacia mi para abrazarla.

- Me ha dolido el puñetazo que lo sepas – Dijo Alice con una mirada de odio.

- Es que he estado yendo al gimnasio este verano – Dije sacando músculo.

- Deja ya de bacilar de musculitos porque no tienes nada. He salido con chicos que estaban muchísimo más buenos que tú.

- Que sí, que sí Alice – Le dije dándole la razón – Bueno Bella, te estaremos aburriendo con nuestra conversación, ¿qué me dices de ti? – Pregunté interesado.

_Vamos Edward, intenta entablar una conversación si que te entre la vergüenza._

- Pu… pues yo… - Tartamudeó.

- Estudia medicina, es su primer año de carrera y es una chica tímida.

- Alice no estoy hablando contigo, además eso no es algo malo, yo también soy tímido.

- ¡Qué borde eres cuando quieres! – Dijo pegándome otro puñetazo.

- Bueno Bella, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?

Bella se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Tomó una cucharada de su helado y se preparó para contestarme.

- Pues sí, es mi primer día y...

- ¿Edward? – Oí una voz detrás de mí. Allí estaba Dylan, el camarero que me había hecho el favor de reemplazarme hoy.

- ¡Dylan!

- ¿Me pides que te sustituya para venir aquí? – Me preguntó extrañado.

- Sí, es que había quedado con mi hermana.

- Ah… bueno ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

- Sí, ponme un descafeinado por favor. ¿Quieres algo más? – Dije mirando a Bella.

- No, gracias hermanito – Dijo Alice.

- No era a ti, era a Bella – Dije ignorando a Alice.

- Capullo – Dijo Alice entre dientes.

- ¡Ah!… No, muchas gracias, ya tengo bastante con mi helado – Dijo Bella desviándome la mirada.

- Pues ahora te lo traigo. Va a tardar un poco, ¿vale? – Dijo Dylan.

- Sin problemas – Contesté.

Dylan se marchó y Alice se levantó.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Le pregunté.

- Voy al baño, ¿vienes Bella?

- No, yo te espero aquí.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Bella contemplaba su helado, miraba la hora y luego la dirección en la que se había ido Alice.

_¿Cómo una chica tan tímida y vergonzosa ha acabado siendo amiga de mi hermana? __Y ahora estamos solos… ¿Qué le digo? No sé que puedo preguntarle… Emment tiene razón, me cuesta socializar con las chicas aunque sean más pequeñas que yo y sin que me impongan físicamente. ¿Debería de ir a un psicólogo?_

- ¿Qué estás estudiando Edward? – Bella rompió el silencio.

- Audiovisuales – Dije observando su reacción.

- Ah…

- Sí lo sé, ahora crees que soy un friki. Lo sé, lo entiendo.

_Mierda, ya me estoy poniendo nervioso._

- ¡No, no! No estaba pensando eso – contestó rápidamente.

_Ya, claro que lo estabas pensando. Venga Edward, defiende tu honor._

- No lo niegues, no pasa nada, si en realidad soy muy friki. Pero no un friki de videojuegos, soy un friki de películas.

_Magnifico. Soy un friki de películas. Seguro que ahora le parezco un chico muy interesante. ¡Seré idiota!_

- No quería darte a entender eso… - Dijo bajando la mirada.

- No te preocupes, me siento orgulloso.

_Eso, siéntete orgulloso porque eres el mejor haciendo el ridículo._

- ¿Cuál es tu película favorita? – Preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

_¿Cómo? ¿Le interesa el tema o está intentando ser amable? _

- Pues… es una pregunta difícil… Creo que _Braveheart_.

- No la he visto.

_¿¡Qué no la ha visto! Pero ¿en qué mundo vive está tía?_

- Bueno a lo mejor no es del tipo de películas que te gustan. Es comprensible. ¿Cuál es la tuya? – Dije intentando que no se notara mi decepción.

- V de vendetta – Dijo orgullosa.

- ¿Enserio?

_Increíble, hace un segundo era una inculta y de pronto es una tía con unas aceptables bases de conocimiento._

- Sí, aunque es mejor el cómic. ¿Qué creías que me gustaban las típicas ñoñerías?

_¿Cómics? Esta chica me cae bien._

- Sí, la verdad es que sí. Te diré que la película de V de vendetta está muy bien, pero como dices, el cómic es mucho mejor.

El silencio entre nosotros volvió y Bella me observaba con curiosidad.

_¿Qué estará pensando?_


	5. Solo amigos

_**Personajes de Meyer y la trama todita mía.**_

**En cuanto vi el comentario de maili, me pusé manos a la obra para poder subir lo antes posible el capítulo 4 y así quedó =) Este es un POV de Bella, para que la conozcáis también un poquito. **

**Y bueno no me enrollo mas. Mucho besitos a todos y gracias por leer y por comentar, gracias a ello me animo a seguir escribiendo ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>POV de Bella.<strong>

**Capítulo 4. Solo amigos**

_Me está poniendo nerviosa. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo? __Ya sé, seguiré preguntando por los estudios, eso nunca falla._

- ¿En que curso estás Edward? – Pregunté intentando que no se me quebrará la voz.

- En tercero de carrera – Dijo sonriendo.

_Que sonrisa, que ojos… ¿Tercero? Entonces tiene dos años más que yo._

- ¿Y cómo te va? – Pregunté con curiosidad.

- Muy bien la verdad. ¿Cómo ha sido tu primer día de medicina?

- Horrible – Contesté sin pensar.

- ¿Tan pronto? – Preguntó.

- Sí, hoy he tenido un examen. El primer día y con exámenes – Dije tristemente.

- Bueno no te preocupes, es cuestión de habituarse – Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

_Me está tocando… que mano más suave y calentita, no como la mía que está helada. Espero que no note que me sudan las manos…_

- Gracias – Dije ruborizándome.

- Mejor no hablemos más de la universidad – Dijo apartando la mano – Cuéntame cosas de ti.

_¿De mí? ¿Quiere saber cosas de mí?_

- Pues no sé… ¿qué quieres saber?

- Mmm… ¿Te gusta leer?

- Me encanta – Dije sonriendo de nuevo – Me estoy terminando de leer el perfume.

- Buen libro. Yo estoy leyendo el Hobbit otra vez.

- ¿Y está bien?

- Sí, pero me gustan más los libros del señor de los anillos. Ahora pensaras que friki se me queda corto…

_¿Friki? Pero si es un chico increíble… ¿Podría yo tener alguna posibilidad con él? __Voy a demostrarle lo que es una friki de verdad._

- Pues si tú eres un friki yo lo soy más. He leído los libros, y tengo las películas en edición coleccionista, junto con uno de los ejemplares del anillo único.

- Yo siempre he querido uno de esos.

- Me costó una pasta y una noche sin dormir pujando en eBay – Dije riendo.

- Vaya… - Dijo Edward bajando la mirada.

_Creo que me he pasado. Seguro que le he asustado…_

- ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida Bella? – Dijo con esa sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento.

_Esperándote. Esperando a alguien como tú..._

- Aquí mismo, esperando a que te dignaras a aparecer – Dije riendo.

- Por fin te he encontrado Bella, por fin he encontrado una amiga con la que poder hablar de cosas frikis sin miedo a que me juzguen – Dijo cogiendo mis manos.

_¿Amiga?_

Mi sonrisa de felicidad cambió en menos de una milésima de segundo, a una de compromiso.

_¿Amiga? Yo no quiero ser su amiga. ¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta de que me pone nerviosa con solo mirarme? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que estoy sudado por su simple presencia? Este tío está ciego o ¿qué?_

- Sí… Cuánto tarda Alice ¿no? – Dije cambiando de tema.

_Como he podido ser tan imbécil de pensar que un chico tan guapo y tan simpático se iba a fijar en mí así porque sí… _

- Sí… Hablando de Alice, cuéntame cómo conociste a mi hermana.

- Pues fue este verano. Regresé a Los Ángeles después de mis vacaciones y allí nos conocimos. Yo iba con un amigo al cine y mientras yo compraba palomitas, él estaba coqueteando con una chica, entonces Alice se me acercó y me dijo: "_Tú novio es un cerdo, si quieres voy y le dejo en ridículo delante de la tía esa con la que está ligando_"

- ¿En serio? Típico de Alice – Dijo riéndose.

_Se está riendo, eso es una buena señal ¿no? Yo creo que aún no está todo perdido, puede que haya alguna posibilidad…_

- Sí – Dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja – Entonces me reí y me dijo: _"¿Te parece divertido? Pobrecita, seguro que te has quedado en shock por lo que acabas de ver. Pero no te preocupes, que yo lo solucionare._"

- ¿Y fue a…?

- Sí – afirme observando como Edward se reía de la anécdota.

- ¿Y qué pasó? – Preguntó intrigado.

- Pues empezó a decir que si era un cerdo, que como le podía hacer eso delante de todos sus amigos, que lo suyo se había acabado… Ya te puedes imaginar la cara de mi amigo.

- Alice nunca cambiará. ¿Y qué hizo al darse cuenta de que se había equivocado?

- Le pidió disculpas y como recompensa pago las palomitas, eso si, se vino con nosotros a ver la película. Después de aquello descubrimos que íbamos a estudiar en la misma universidad y nos hicimos inseparables.

- Me alegro, déjame decirte Bella, que me pareces una muy buena influencia para mi hermana. A ver si deja ya las locuras y asienta un poco la cabeza.

_Maravilloso. Me ve como una amiga y una buena influencia. Eso no le atrae a nadie. Piensa, piensa, piensa… _

Alice apareció de la nada y se sentó en su silla.

- Siento haber tardado tanto pero me entretuve con alguien.

- ¿Con quién? – Preguntó Edward preocupado.

- Con Dylan – Suspiró Alice – Bueno si me disculpáis, ya os podéis ir, que yo voy a esperar a Dylan.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunté aun atónita.

_Espera, espera, espera… ¿ha dicho que nos vayamos? ¿Edward y yo? ¿Solos? __En realidad no es mala idea… Alice, te quiero._

- ¿Y como piensas volver a casa? – Preguntó Edward desconfiado.

- Pues me va a llevar él, o antes pasamos por la suya… ¿Quién sabe?

- ¡Alice no lo conoces de nada! – Le regañó Alice - ¿Y si fuese un psicópata?

- Sería un psicópata muy atractivo – Dijo buscando mi apoyo con la mirada.

_Mierda Alice, ¿Por qué me metes en tus cosas?_

- Edward, no creo que le pase nada malo ¿no? Además tú le conoces y sabrás si es de fiar.

- Ahí llevas razón Bella – Dijo meditándolo.

- ¿Ves? Todo solucionado – Dijo felizmente Alice – Ya os podéis ir.

- Espera un momento Alice – Dijo Edward atrapándola por el brazo – El sábado he quedado con Mike. Vamos a jugar al basket y me pidió que vinieras, porque tenía una noticia importante que darnos.

- ¡Bien! Tengo ganas de verlo. ¿A qué hora y donde? – Preguntó con entusiasmo.

- A las doce en las pistas que están cerca de la universidad.

- Eso está muy lejos… Además ¿qué tengo que estar viendo como jugáis? Me voy a aburrir un montón… - Se quejó Alice.

- Pues paso a buscarte antes y si quieres vente con Bella – Dijo Edward sonriéndome.

_Yo voy a donde tú me digas_ – Pensé.

- ¿Qué me dices Bella? – Me preguntó Edward.

- Sí, por favor, acompáñame, por favor… - Me suplicó Alice.

- Es que no se si tendré que estudiar….

_Mentira. En realidad quiero que Edward me insista_.

- Venga Bella, anímate, si queréis podéis jugar – Dijo Edward intentando convencerme.

- No sé, no sé… - Dije haciéndome la difícil.

- ¡Oh venga ya! Sabes que vas a venir – Dijo Alice.

_Alice, me estás estropeando del plan. _

- ¿O acaso tienes miedo de perder? – Edward me estaba retando.

- ¿Crees que no sé jugar al basket? – Le pregunté picada por su comentario.

- No… pero no podrás hacer mucho contra mí – Afirmó.

_Bien. Justamente lo que yo quería._

- Eso ya lo veremos – Dije sonriendo por mi victoria – Cuenta conmigo Alice.

- ¡Bien! – Dijo dándome un abrazo de agradecimiento.

Nos despedimos de Alice y salimos de la heladería. Alice se había quedado sentada tomándose el café de Edward esperando a Dylan.

_Volvemos a estar solos._

Edward sacó del bolsillo del pantalón las llaves de un coche y apretó el botón de abrir. Delante de nosotros las luces de un _Peugeot_ rojo nuevecito parpadearon indicando que ya estaba abierto.

- ¿Este es tu coche?

- Sí, ¿te gusta?

- Sí… bueno Edward, encantada de conocerte, yo me voy por allí para coger el autobús – Dije señalando hacia la derecha.

- No.

- ¿No? – Pregunté extrañada.

- No, no voy a dejar que te vayas sola. Móntate que yo te llevo.

_Perfecto. Justamente lo que estaba esperando. Además de simpático, es un caballero._

- Edward, de verdad, no quiero causarte molestias. No me importa coger el bus.

- Sube – Dijo poniendo su mano en mi espalda. El mínimo contacto de su cuerpo con el mío, hacia que me recorriese un escalofrío.

- Bueno, vale, está bien – Dije mientras abría la puerta para montarme.

Edward entró y arrancó el coche.

_Se ve tan sexy… ¿Cómo me puede atraer tanto alguien que apenas conozco? _– Pensé mordiéndome el labio.

- Bueno Bella, ¿A dónde te llevo? – Dijo observando mi expresión de embobada.

- Eh…

_Vuelve en ti. ¡Espabila!_

- Pues a Madison Street.

- Perfecto. Tenía que ir hacia allí de todas formas – Dijo mientras encendía la radio. El coche se fue inundando poco a poco de una melodía que me era muy familiar.

_And__ how can I__stand __here__with you__.__And not __be moved by __you__would you tell __me.__How __could it __be__any better than this yeah__…_

_¡Me encanta esta canción!_

- ¿Enserio? – Dije poniendo los ojos como platos

- Sí, ya sé que es una canción un poco moñas, pero me gusta mucho – Dijo mirando a la carretera.

- Edward – Dije cuando paró en un semáforo.

- ¿Si? – Dijo girándose para observar mi expresión.

- ¡Es una de mis canciones favoritas! – Dije con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Te gusta _Lifehouse_?

- ¡Me encanta! Y más _Everything_.

_Tú. Eres tú. A ti te he estado esperando tanto tiempo. No te pienso dejar escapar._

- Tenemos muchas cosas en común.

- Sí – Dije radiante de felicidad.

- Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

- Eso espero – Dije sin pensar.

- ¿Por qué lo esperas?

_Mierda, he soltado mucho la lengua. Piensa, piensa, piensa…_

- Porque eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga, y… - _No dudes_ – me gusta caerle bien a los hermanos de mis amigos. Además eres un tío simpático – Dije intentando que no se me notasen los nervios.

_Qué poco ha faltado._

- Pues lo estás consiguiendo. Que sepas que no suelo hablar tanto con alguien nada más conocerlo, pero tú… tú eres distinta a las demás.

_¿Piensa que soy distinta a las demás? ¿Yo? ¿Especial? _

- ¿Distinta? – Pregunté con ilusión.

- Sí, no sé. Contigo me cuesta menos entablar una conversación… Soy muy tímido por sino te habías percatado.

- Yo también, pero entiendo lo que dices. Contigo puedo hablar más tranquila…

_Mentira. Me pongo más nerviosa que de costumbre estando contigo._

- Lo dicho Bella. Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien. Tengo la impresión de que vamos a ser grandes amigos.

_Que pesadito es con lo de ser amigos… ¡No quiero ser solo tu amiga!_

- Sí… yo también lo creo – Dije quitándole la mirada para observar por la ventanilla.

Edward detuvo el coche en la puerta de _Iano Rosticceria_. Era una de las pizzerías a las que solía ir a cenar.

- ¿Vienes? – Preguntó.

- Sí, así de paso le llevo una a Jessica.

- ¿Jessica? – Preguntó una vez nos bajamos del coche.

- Es mi compañera de piso. Es algo... como decirlo... - _¿Facilona? ¿Un poco zorra?_ - Le gusta mucho salir de fiesta...

- Vamos, que es una facilona.

- Sí, la verdad es que sí -_ ¿Para que lo voy a negar?_

Al estar al lado de Edward me di cuenta de que por mucho que yo midiese diez centímetros más que Alice, Edward seguía siendo muy alto. Nos pusimos en la cola y esperamos nuestro turno.

- Háblame más de ti – Dije rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- No sé… qué cosas te gustan, qué haces los fines de semana… no sé, cosas sobre ti.

- Pues… trabajo tres veces a la semana en la heladería y los otros dos días suelo pasarlos en la biblioteca estudiando o leyendo.

- ¿Y los fines de semana? – Pregunté avanzando un poco en la cola.

- Si no tengo examen los lunes suelo salir de fiesta con Jasper.

- ¿Jasper? – Pregunté simulando que me interesaba.

- Sí, es mi mejor amigo y compañero de piso – Dijo sonriendo – Él lo llama ir de caza.

- ¿Caza? – Dije riéndome.

- Sí, según él salimos en buscas de chicas guapas y con caché.

_Ahora es mi momento para preguntarle sobre chicas._

- Yo rara vez consigo algo la verdad, ya sabes que ser tímido no ayuda - Continuó.

_¿Rara vez? Con lo guapo que es, me extraña que esté aquí conmigo en vez de con alguna tía de piernas largas… Un segundo… si es rara vez significa que está soltero. ¡Bien!_

- Pero aunque son pocas veces, serán muy guapas ¿verdad?

- Depende.

- ¿Depende?

- Sí. Yo no me enrollo con la primera tía con la que hablo, por muy guapa que sea. Si la chica no tiene conversación y va a lo que va… Claro que esto cambia si estoy muy pedo. Si estoy borracho y hay calentón pues… ya sabes, tengo 23 años.

- Lo entiendo – Mentí.

_Edward lo has estropeado con lo último, pero bueno supongo que si yo estuviese buena también viviría esas cosas… Soy penosa... nunca ligo cuando voy de fiesta. No ligo ni cuando voy de fiesta ni cuando no voy… Creo que es hora de ponerse a dieta… Y lo digo cuando me voy a comer una pizza. Esa es la actitud Bella._

- Y Jasper no se come nada nunca – Dijo con la voz apagada.

_Se preocupa por su amigo… ¡Pero que mono es!_

_Me cae bien ese Jasper, es de los míos._

- Pobre Jasper – Dije tocando su brazo dándole a entender que lo comprendía perfectamente.

Su brazo era musculoso y estaba caliente. Me acerqué un poco más a él y percibí un aroma increíble.

_Que bien huele… huele a hombre… mmm... es tan varonil… me encanta, me encanta, ¡me encanta!_

- Bueno Bella, ¿y tú?

- Yo…

_¡Despierta!_

- Pues antes solía estudiar todo el día y salía los fines de semana que podía – Dije saliendo de mi ensoñamiento.

- Eras una chica ocupada ¿no?

- Sí. Ahora tu hermana esta todo el día que si hay una fiesta en no sé donde, que si vamos de copas… No paró ni un segundo.

- Pues aprovecha, porque medicina y salir de fiesta no son muy compatibles.

- Lo sé… - Dije bajando la cabeza.

_Gracias Edward, gracias por recordarme lo de bioquímica._

- Lo siento Bella, no quería recordarte lo de tu mal día… – Se disculpó.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien – Dije sonriendo al ver que se preocupaba por mí – Tú me has animado el día.

_¿He dicho yo eso? ¿Hola? _

- Me alegro – Dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Pero no te lo creas mucho – Dije aprovechando que bajaba la guardia.

- Vale, pero no me pegues – Dijo riéndose.

- Por fin llegamos al mostrador. La chica de los pedidos nos observó por unos segundos.

_Sí, viene conmigo, muérete de envidia._

- ¿Qué desean? – Nos preguntó la cajera.

- ¿Qué quieres tú? – Me preguntó Edward.

- Pide tú primero, yo lo estoy pensando.

- OK. Póngame dos medianas, una margarita y otra barbacoa.

- Y a mí dos de Jamón York y Queso.

- ¿Medianas también? – Preguntó la chica.

- Sí, por favor – Contesté.

- Un momentito, no tardaran mucho. ¿Va todo junto o por separado?

- Por separado – Contesté.

- Sí quieres te puedo invitar.

- No, gracias. Mucho que ya me llevas a casa.

- Venga que yo invito. ¿Cuánto es señorita?

- Son 20 $ por las pizzas de jamón, 13 $ por la margarita y 15 $. En total son 48 $.

- Aquí tiene – Dijo Edward dándole 50 $ antes de que yo me pudiese quejar – Quédese con el cambio, y gracias por todo.

Edward cogió las pizzas con una mano, y con la otra fue presionándome la espalda para que avanzase hacia la salida.

- ¡Edward! – Grité una vez fuera.

- Otro día me invitas tú – Dijo riéndose al ver mi supuesta cara de cabreo.

_No puedo enfadarme con él. No puedo. ¿Cómo es posible que cada segundo que pasa este más a gusto con él?_

- El sábado en el partido, te vas a enterar – Dije desafiándolo.

- ¿Entonces vas a venir? – Dijo sonriendo de felicidad.

_¿Se pone contento al saber que voy? Esto va cada vez mejor._

- Claro que voy. De alguna manera te tengo que devolver lo de hoy.

- Me caes muy bien Bella. Y cuanto más tiempo paso contigo mejor me caes. Eres una gran tía.

- No intentes hacerme la pelota. Te pienso dejar por los suelos.

- ¡Lo digo enserio! – Dijo riéndose.

_¿Enserio? _

- Ya, ya, ya… - Dije simulando que le daba la razón.

- ¡De verdad Bella! – Dijo acercándose más a mí.

_Edward como te acerques más me van a empezar a temblar las rodillas._

- No sé si me paso de confianzas, pero contigo me siento cómodo, bien, casi como si estuviese con Jasper.

_¿Me estás comparando con tu mejor amigo? Bien, Edward, bien. Lo has vuelto a estropear._

- Me alegro – Dije con media sonrisa.

- Vamos, que te llevo a tu casa, que las pizzas se enfrían.

Edward encendió el motor y puso de nuevo la radio.

_Just the way you __are_ de _Bruno Mars_ comenzó a sonar.

_Una lastima que no me sienta así Bruno…_


	6. Princeton Pub

_**Personajes Meyer. Historia mía.**_

**Bueno, como hoy es mi santo decidí adelantar este capítulo y no sé si a lo largo del día caera otro, lo intentaré.**

**Me encantan ver sus comentarios, visitas y alertas, de verdad, me ponen radiante de felicidad. Por eso le doy las gracias a Isabel20 y a Mentxu Masen Cullen por sus dos nuevos comentarios. **

**Este capítulo volvemos con Edward. Advierto que trae un pequeño momento calentito, pero nada basto =)**

**No me enrollo mas, y disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. Princeton Pub.<strong>

**POV Edward.**

Aparqué donde me dijo Bella que lo hiciese.

- Gracias pon traerme – Dijo secamente.

_¿Qué le pasa? Antes de salir de la pizzería se le veía tan contenta… _

- ¿Estás bien? – Dije mientras la retenía para que no se fuese.

- Sí, Edward estoy bien – Dijo desviándome la mirada.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- Es que antes estabas tan contenta… y llevas el camino tan callada…

- Edward, me acabas de conocer, todo no lo puedes saber de mí en un día.

_Lleva razón… La he conocido hoy y ya me estoy preocupando._

- Es cierto. Perdona si he sido un entrometido – Dije soltándola.

Bella parecía muy frágil a pesar de estar rellenita. Me sentí mal en el momento que la vi tan decaída.

- No te preocupes. ¿Nos vemos el sábado? – Dijo intentando sonreír.

- Sí, por supuesto. A las once y media paso a buscarte ¿vale?

- Vale.

- Oye Bella – La llame una vez se bajo del coche.

- ¿Si Edward?

- Me alegro muchísimo de haberte conocido.

- Yo también.

- De verdad, necesitaba a alguien como tú en mi vida

- Gracias – Dijo con esa sonrisa y ese brillo de ojos que llevaba viendo todo él día.

_Bien, parece que mis palabras lo han solucionado. Ahora sí me puedo ir tranquilo sabiendo que ella está bien._

- Que tengas una buena semana – Le dije con una sonrisa de alivio.

- Igualmente.

Esperé a que Bella entrara en la casa y me marché. Mientras volvía no pude dejar de pensar en ella.

_Que chica… No es como las demás, tiene algo… ¿pero qué es? ¿Qué tiene que me hace interesarme por ella? Su físico no es… esta gordita aunque de cara es guapísima… pero no es eso lo que me llama la atención… Es ella, como es… la he conocido hoy y ya la considero mi amiga… Mama tiene razón al decir que Alice y yo tenemos un don para catar a las personas a primera vista, porque Bella tiene algo, no sé que es pero lo averiguaré._

Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a casa. Aparqué cerca del portal y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Una vez dentro vi como todo seguía igual que antes de irme, con la excepción de que Jasper estaba sentado en el sofá jugando al último _Call of Duty_.

- Jasper, aquí está la pizza – Dije mostrándole la bolsa.

- ¡Por fin! – Dijo cerrando la partida.

- Tampoco he tardado tanto – Dije mirando la hora.

- Lo sé, pero tengo hambre – Dijo quitándome la pizza de las manos y volviéndose a sentar.

- Que te aproveche – Dije sentándome a su lado.

- Qu ta on u ana – balbuceó mientras masticaba.

- ¿Qué? Jasper primero traga y después habla.

- Que qué tal con tu hermana.

- Bien muy bien. He conocido a su mejor amiga.

- ¿Está buena? – Preguntó casi atragantándose.

- Es muy guapa.

- Eso es un no.

- Vale, sí, no está buena. Pero no sé…

- ¿Te gusta?

- No.

- ¿Te pone?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- No sé… parece una tía distinta. No sé… con ella estoy a gusto.

- No te gusta, no te pone, no está buena… no veo que te hace pensar tanto.

- No la conoces.

- ¿Y tú si? Solo la has visto un día.

- Cierto.

- ¿Y tú hermana?

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana?

- ¿Está buena?

- Parece que sí.

- ¿Y por qué no me la has presentado? – Preguntó indignado.

- Si quieres te la presento, pero no tienes ni la minima posibilidad con ella.

- Me subestimas querido amigo.

- Ya… será por el sequito de mujeres que tienes detrás.

- Para tu información, yo podría tener a la chica que quisiese, lo que pasa es que me gusta ser selectivo.

- ¿Sí? Pues siento explotar tu burbuja, pero mi hermana es mucha mujer para ti, no podrías con ese torbellino – Dije retándolo.

- Cuando me la presentes y yo le de el visto bueno, ya hablaremos – Dijo aceptando el reto.

El resto de la semana se me hizo eterna, estudiar y trabajar, la rutina de siempre, hasta que por fin llegó el viernes. Me levanté a la hora de siempre. Jasper con su música, yo haciendo el café, todo era igual, pero hoy me sentía distinto, estaba más contento que de costumbre.

_¿Soy yo o el día está estupendo?_

- Te voy muy contento Edward – Me dijo Emment al verme en clase.

- Será que hoy es viernes.

- Eso será.

La señorita Williams entró como un huracán.

- Saquen un folio y copien las preguntas – Dijo buscando en su maletín.

- Parece que ella no está tan contenta – Me susurró Emment.

Según lo que hemos dado esta semana, el examen tiene dos preguntas. Comienzo a dictar. Uno, Análisis fílmico sobre la puesta en escena y cinematografía; Y dos, expón todo lo que sepas sobre las líneas teóricas y estéticas de montaje y postproducción.

- ¿Puede repetir la segunda? – Preguntó Sam.

- No – Respondió malhumorada.

A la media hora de clase ya había acabado mi examen.

_Me ha salido perfecto. Si Kyle saca mejor nota que yo será un milagro_ – Pensé mientras me acercaba a la mesa de la profesora – _Definitivamente hoy va a ser un gran día._

- Tome señorita Williams – Dije sonriendo.

- Está usted muy contento, ¿le ha salido bien el examen? – Preguntó la profesora.

- Sí, o al menos eso creo.

- Me alegro señor Cullen, puede usted marcharse ya si quiere.

- Gracias.

Salí de la clase y me fui directo a la cafetería. Tenía hambre y necesitaba comer algo urgentemente.

_Emment no tardará mucho en terminar._

Me senté en la primera mesa que vi, y empecé a devorar el sándwich. Ya estaba acabando cuando de repente alguien se sentó a mi lado.

- Hola hermanito – Dijo Alice muy contenta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en clase? – Pregunté sorprendido.

- No tengo clases hasta dentro de una hora.

De repente Emment llego a la mesa y con muy mala leche retiró una de las sillas y se sentó.

- Es una imbécil.

- ¿Quién? – Pregunté preocupado.

- Rosalie.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Pues que la muy capulla no me ha querido dar una ayudita con la segunda pregunta.

- Pero si sabes que ha Rosalie le caes mal, no entiendo como puedes intentar copiar de ella.

- ¿Copiar? ¿Quién ha dicho nada de copiar?

- Eso Edward, él no ha dicho nada de copiar – Dijo Alice apoyando a Emment.

- ¿Y tú eres…?

- Alice, encantada – Dijo alegremente ofreciéndole la mano.

- Encantado Alice, yo soy Emment – Le estrechó la mano de mala gana – Bueno lo que te estaba diciendo, no me ha dado tiempo de copiar bien la segunda pregunta y le pedí, por favor, ¡por favor Edward! Yo nunca pido las cosas educadamente, y la muy cabrona me dice "_búscate la vida guapo_" – Dijo imitándola – No entiendo qué cojones le pasa a esa tía, ¡está loca!

- ¿Le has hecho algo a la chica? – Preguntó Alice curiosa.

- No – Contestó con desesperación.

- ¿Has salido con ella?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Apenas las conozco y lo que conozco no lo soporto!

- Pues entonces es eso.

- ¿el qué? – ahora el intrigado era Emment.

- Que le gustas, que le pones, que te comería de arriba abajo.

Emment y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reír.

_Alice, pequeña Alice, que inocente eres…_

- Siento mucho decirte que te equivocas – Dije dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

- Hablo enserio Edward, lo que tenéis vosotros dos es una relación amor-odio – Dijo orgullosa por su psicoanálisis.

- Enana, creo que la psicología se te ha subido a la cabeza.

- Lo que tú digas Edward, pero ya verás como dentro de un tiempo yo llevaba razón.

- Por mi parte seguro que no – Dijo Emment.

- Bueno chicos, me ha encantado charlar con vosotros, pero me marcho que tengo clase – Dijo levantándose.

- Hasta mañana enana – Dije despidiéndome.

- Ha sido un placer Alice – Se despidió Emment.

- Adiós Emment, adiós Edward – Dijo después de darme un beso.

Al terminar con el tan simpático señor Graham, me marché con Jasper a casa. Fue entonces cuando me enteré de que esa noche teníamos planes para salir.

- ¿Y a qué antro me vas a llevar hoy? – Le pregunté mientras comíamos.

- ¿Antro? Edward, por favor, yo soy un chico con estilo. Vamos a ir al Princeton Pub.

- ¿Otra vez? – Dije desesperado.

_Ya hemos ido un par de veces. El sitio está bien, pero tengo ganas de que sea una noche de locura. Lo necesito._

- Sí amigo pero con la diferencia de que esta vez, habrá muchas chicas.

_Eso ya me gusta más _- ¿Y por qué habrá más chicas?

- He oído hablar a las tías de mi clase que hoy toca un grupo de unos amigos suyos… resumiendo que van a ir muchas tías.

- Está bien, pero como aquello sea un muermo, nos piramos a otra parte.

- OK, por mí perfecto.

Después de estar toda la tarde haciendo el vago con Jasper, fui a ducharme Cuando salí del baño me sentía realmente relajado. Estaba preparado para una gran noche.

_Que bien sienta una buena ducha fría cuando hace tanto calor. En verdad esta barba de tres días me queda genial_ – Pensé observando mi reflejo en el espejo – _Espero tener suerte esta noche._

Fui a mi habitación. Me puse una camiseta roja de _Full Print_ con el logo de superman que me regaló Alice por mi cumpleaños.

_Me encanta esta camiseta. Chloe siempre sabe que regalarme._

Busqué en el armario mis jeans y me puse las converses negras. Al salir de la habitación me encontré a Jasper recién duchado.

- Edward, por mucho que lo intentes, mi belleza te seguirá eclipsando.

- Lo sé Jasper, lo sé.

- Esta noche mojo seguro. Estoy desarrollando una nueva táctica de ligoteo.

- ¿Y puedo saber en qué consiste tu brillante táctica?

- Ya lo verás después, no seas impaciente – Dijo entrando en su habitación y cerrando la puerta.

_Miedo me das Jasper…_

Fui a la cocina y cogí una Cocacola. Al salir vi a Jasper listo para irnos. Llevaba una camiseta de Freddie Kruger, unos vaqueros y sus converses verdes. Iba despeinado y sin gafas. Me era raro verlo sin gafas.

- ¿Qué tal estoy?

- Despeinado.

- Claro, el primer paso de mi plan es parecer un chico despreocupado por su look.

- ¿Y el segundo?

- El segundo es parecer interesante y misterioso.

- Pues con esa camiseta pareces mas un psicópata.

- Edward, esos pequeños detalles son lo de menos. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

- ¿A quién le toca no beber?

- A ti, por supuesto. Te recuerdo que el domingo te desfasaste.

- Cierto, recuérdame que no vuelva a beber como aquel día.

- OK, ¿vamos en tu coche?

- Que remedio... Con el tuyo desde luego no parecerías un chico interesante y misterioso – Dije abriendo la puerta de casa.

- Mi coche es perfecto, conduce, que es lo importante – Dijo saliendo por la puerta.

- Ya, ya, ya… - Cerré con llave.

Después de buscar durante un cuarto de hora aparcamiento, logré dejar el coche a dos manzanas del local.

_Odio dejar el coche tan lejos. Maldito Jasper si me hubiese hecho caso… pero bueno ya da igual. ¿Qué se le estará pasando por la cabeza? Espero que en su plan no tenga yo que interactuar._

- Jasper.

- ¿Si Edward?

- En tu maravilloso plan… No tengo que hablar o actuar de alguna manera ni nada de eso ¿verdad? – Pregunté con miedo.

- No, no creo, a no ser que sea en un caso muy extremo.

- ¿Cómo que muy extremo?

- Bah, no importa, no es nada. Si se complican las cosas confío en ti para que me ayudes.

- ¡Jasper! ¡¿Qué mierda piensas hacer?

- Nada, nada, tu tranquilo – Dijo entrando en el local. No me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado.

Algo parecido al pop-rock sonaba. Eran las nueve de la noche y la sala estaba medio llena. Sobre todo de chicas. Todas estaban en el fondo de la sala a los pies del mini escenario cantando y bailando con el grupo que estaba tocando. Los pocos chicos que estaban en el lugar o jugaban al billar o estaban en la barra observando el panorama. Seguramente todos irían con la misma idea que Jasper.

- ¡Voy a por una cerveza! – Dijo intentando elevar la voz por encima de la música.

- ¡Pídeme una Cocacola!

- ¡Vale!

- ¡Voy a una de las mesas de billar!

- ¡¿Qué?

Le señalé el billar y él asintió con la cabeza. Le eche 50 centavos y me agaché para recoger las bolas. Al levantarme Jasper ya estaba aquí.

**_No os preocupéis, en breves instantes seguiremos con el concierto, necesitamos un descanso_**

Los chicos que estaban tocando fueron directos a la barra, mientras que las chicas se sentaban en las mesas.

- Mi plan ya está en marcha.

- ¿Y cuándo empezará a surgir efecto?

- En breve, no te preocupes. Funcionará.

Y efectivamente, a los dos minutos de empezar a jugar una chica se acercó.

_Será cabrón. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? Normalmente tengo que ir yo hasta ellas, y ahora la tía se acerca a él por toda la cara._

Era de la estatura de Jasper, llevaba el pelo suelto y rizado. Por lo que pude apreciar por las luces del local parecía que tenía el pelo negro. La chica estaba muy delgada, demasiado para mi gusto, y llevaba una camiseta de Jackass. Se acerco a él y le susurró algo al oído. Ella le sonrió y Jasper con cara de pocos amigos se giro hacia mí y dijo:

- Edward, esta es Jessica.

_¿Jessica? ¿De qué me suena a mí ese nombre? ¿Y por qué me la presenta? ¿No se supone que está con él?_

Miré a Jasper extrañado. Él tenía su cara de cabreo. Eso no era bueno para mí.

- Encantado Jessica – Le estreché la mano.

- Le estaba diciendo a tú amigo Jasper, que gracias por la copa y que quién era el chico guapo que lo acompañaba.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. La chica estaba un poco borracha y acababa de pasar de mi amigo por mí.

_Ahora entiendo porque está enfadado._

Me reí – Qué graciosa eres – Dije intentando salir de aquel embrollo.

- ¿Queréis bailar? – Pregunto mirándome lujuriosamente de arriba abajo.

_¡Me va a comer! _

- ¿Los dos contigo? – Preguntó Jasper secamente.

- No tonto, vengo con una amiga. ¿Qué me dices Edward? ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – Dijo acercándose a mí.

Yo di un pasó atrás.

_Definitivamente esta chica quiere devorarme… me pone… ¡Pero en qué estás pensado Edward! ¡Es el objetivo de Jasper!_

- Sí, ahora si eso vamos. Tenemos que terminar la partida – Dije señalando el billar.

- ¡Oh! Claro, pero os esperamos, no nos falléis.

- No te preocupes – Contestó Jasper.

Jessica me guiñó el ojo y se marchó al barullo de tías que se estaba formando de nuevo cerca del escenario. Ambos nos quedamos observando su trasero desaparecer.

_En verdad la chica tiene un polvazo_ – pensé.

- ¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo?

- Jasper, lo siento, sabes que no lo he hecho queriendo.

- Estoy harto de que todas las tías que me ponen, solo quieran que tú te las tires. ¿Has visto como te ha mirado? A mí nunca me miran así.

- Jasper, estaba borracha, y seguro que es de esas tías que tiene el ego por los cielos.

- Edward, no intentes hacerme sentir bien.

- ¿Entonces qué hago?

- Ir allí conmigo.

- ¿Y después?

- Si la amiga esta buena, me la suda Jessica. Ahora si la amiga es un feto…

- Vale, vale, si la amiga es fea le digo a la chica esta que tengo novia ¿vale?

- Perfecto.

La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Ahora era una chica la que estaba en el escenario. Comenzó a cantar _Goodbye_ de _Everlife_. Jasper y yo seguimos jugando. Él se bebió un par de whiskys bien cargados. Así que para cuando terminamos ya estaba con el puntillo, o como él decía, en su salsa.

- ¡Bueno qué! ¡vamos para allá! ¡¿no? – Gritó sonriente.

- ¡Si no hay más remedio…!

- ¡Espera! ¡Antes voy a la barra a por una copa para la chica!

- ¡Te espero aquí!

Jasper volvió con la copa en la mano. Era un milagro que no la hubiese derramado.

- ¡Yo la llevo! – Dije quitándosela de las manos.

- ¡Vale!

Comenzamos nuestra búsqueda y la canción que estaba sonando se acabó.

_**Ahora, algo sexy para todas las chicas ¿no?**_

Todas las chicas dijeron ¡Sí!

_Tengo la sensación de que me estoy metiendo donde no debo. _

_ I know you like me (I know you like me)__...__  
><em>_I know you do (I know you do)__...__  
><em>_That's why whenever I come around she's all over you__..._

_Don't Cha_ de las _Pussycat Dolls_ comenzó a sonar y todas las chicas empezaron a bailar sensualmente. Se arrimaban las unas a las otras y de repente los chicos que estaban en la barra habían desaparecido. Un par de chicas se pusieron a bailar delante de mí. Me miraban y me cantaban la canción. Me sentía como si estuviese yendo a la guarida de las sirenas.

_¡Madre de dios!_

Solo ver aquello me estaba poniendo malo, y mi amigo se estaba despertando. Dejé la copa en una mesa, las esquivé como pude y seguí a Jasper.

Y allí, junto al escenario, estaban las dos amigas bailando sensualmente mientras una panda de tíos las observaban embobados. Jessica estaba de frente a nosotros, pero la amiga, muy bajita estaba de espaldas.

_¿De qué me suena está chica?_

- ¡Quédate tú con Jessica si quieres, que a la amiga me la cepillo yo! – Gritó Jasper en mi oído.

Jasper se aferró a la cintura de la chica y esta le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Jessica.

Ella le enseño el pulgar hacia arriba en señal de que el chico era aceptable, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de quien era el tipo y comenzó a buscarme con la mirada.

_¡Oh! ¡Mierda! ¡Me ha visto!_

Jessica caminó sensualmente hacia mí. Me agarró de la mano y mientras caminábamos hasta donde estaba su amiga, observé como se estaba rozando Jasper con la chica.

_¡Míralo! ¡Él tan tranquilo rozándose más que una dinamo y yo aquí poniéndome burro y cagado por Jessica! _

Por fin nos acoplamos enfrente de la pareja. Yo solo veía mis manos y el culo de Jessica.

_¡Vamos Edward! ¡Échale huevos!_

La agarré de la cintura y la traje hasta mis caderas. Mi amigo saludaba a su trasero muy contento. Jessica se dio cuenta y de un momento a otro comenzó a rozar su culo contra mi miembro. Yo moví las caderas al compás que ella marcaba.

_No sé quien de los dos está más caliente, pero me la pela._

Aparté la vista de su trasero y visualicé su cuello. Con una mano le quité el pelo y le di pequeños mordiscos. Pude oír como gimió de gusto. Sin saber porque una imagen de Jasper me vino a la mente, y con curiosidad miré que tal le iba con la otra chica.

_¡Pero qué carajo!_

Mi erección bajó en menos de un segundo. Levanté la cabeza y vi como Jasper se rozaba con mi hermana. Me separé de Jessica y de un empujón los separé a ambos.

Alice se dio la vuelta cabreada:

- ¡¿Pero qué coño te pasa?

Se le cambió la cara cuando me vio.


	7. La sorpresa

_**Personaje Meyer. Historia mia.**_

**No quería tardar mucho en terminas este capítulo porque no era plan dejar la intriga mucho tiempo, así aqui está ^^**

**A las personas que dejan Reviws muchisimas gracias, cada palabra que me escriben me anima muchisimo. Y a las lectoras fantasmas mil gracias.**

**POV de Edward.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6. La sorpresa.<strong>

Miré a Jasper con ira.

_Lo mato, yo lo mato. Ha estado rozándose con mi hermana, esa enana que he visto crecer, y ella como perra calenturienta, sin pudor ninguno, poniendo burro a mi amigo._

- ¡Eh tío! ¡¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Jasper desconcertado.

- ¡Es mi hermana imbécil! – Contesté con furia.

A Jasper se le heló la sangre, mientras que la mía comenzó a hervir. Cogí a Alice del brazo y la saqué del local.

- ¡Serás bruto! – Se soltó de mi agarre.

- Cállate.

- ¿Qué me calle? ¿Se puede saber que cojones te pasa? – Dijo mosqueada. Su voz sonaba rara.

- ¿Has bebido?

- Sí, ¿y? ¿Se lo vas a decir a mamá? ¿Qué vas hacer? ¡¿En? ¡¿Qué vas hacer?

- Estás borracha.

- Y orgullosa.

- ¿Orgullosa? ¿orgullosa de qué? ¿de comportarte como una calientapollas? ¡¿de eso?

- ¡¿Calientapollas? ¡Bien que estabas tú con Jessica!

- No es lo mismo – Dije sin pensar.

- ¡Claro que es lo mismo! – Dijo gritando. Parecía que en breve se iba a poner a llorar – No me esperaba que fueses así.

Entonces se puso a llorar.

_Pero, ¿por qué llora? Lo he dicho sin pensar._

- No llores Alice, sabes que no puedo verte así – Dije abrazándola.

- Es que no es justo Edward, tú siempre haces todo bien, y yo soy la cabra loca que lo hace todo mal – Los sollozos se hicieron más profundos – Y ahora resulta que mi hermano al que admiro es un machista de mierda.

- Que no lo decía con esa intención mujer, que lo decía porque eres mi hermana y es la primera vez que veo eso, no estaba preparado para verte hecha una mujer.

- ¿De verdad qué era por eso? – Dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Claro enana.

- Gracias – Dijo intentando apretujarme.

La puerta se abrió. Jessica salió corriendo al callejón y vomitó, mientras Jasper me observaba con miedo. Él sabía que había cruzado una línea sin quererlo y no se fiaba mucho de mi genio.

- Edward…

- Jasper, no estoy de humor para hablar ahora.

- Pero Edward…

- He dicho que no.

Jasper bajó la cabeza. Se le veía preocupado.

_Solo pensar lo que estaba haciendo con mi enana… me entran ganas de partirle la cara… Aunque en realidad él no tiene la culpa… Me da igual, es mi hermana y punto._

Alice fue a ver como estaba Jessica y cuando volvió, su cara era pura angustia.

- ¿Estás bien Alice? – Pregunté intranquilo.

- Yo sí, pero Jessica parece que no. No se encuentra bien… ¡¿Por qué no está Bella cuando la necesito?

- ¿Bella? – Pregunté extrañando.

- Sí, es la compañera de piso de Jessica. Bella me dijo que saldríamos las tres, pero hoy no estaba de humor, entonces salimos nosotras dos solas. Edward no sé que hacer… - Alice empezó a llorar de nuevo.

_Ahora entiendo de qué me sonaba el nombre._

- No te preocupes Alice, la llevaremos a su casa – Dijo Jasper.

- ¡¿Qué?

_Lo que me faltaba, meter a una tía potando en mi coche._

- Venga Edward, no vas a dejar a la chica así – Dijo Jasper.

_Lleva razón… pero es que es mi coche, mi pequeño…_

- Vale, pero como pote en el coche la saco por la ventanilla.

- ¡Gracias hermanito! – Dijo Alice abrazándome – A mí de paso también me dejas en casa ¿vale?

- No, tú esta noche duermes en mi casa – _No pienso dejarte así en tú casa._

- Pero Edward…

- No me discutas Alice – Dije zanjando el tema.

Alice fue a buscar de nuevo a Jessica y entre Jasper y ella, la llevaron hasta el coche. Durante el trayecto solo se oía la radio. Estaba sonado _In the End_ de Linkin Park y todos íbamos en silencio. No paré de observar a Jessica por el retrovisor. La chica estaba dormida y tranquila, poco a poco el color volvía a sus mejillas. Aparqué a la entrada de la casa de Bella. Alice y Jasper también se habían quedado dormidos. Baje del coche y cogí a Jessica en brazos. Fui hasta la puerta de la casa y llamé al timbre. Oí como unos pequeños pasos se acercaban a la puerta. Bella echó un vistazo por la mirilla y rápidamente abrió la puerta.

- ¡Edward! – Gritó sorprendida.

Tenía los pelos alborotados y en su mirada ese brillo de ojos que tanto la caracterizaba. Me recordó a Alice con diez añitos porque llevaba un pijama de ositos. Era lo más dulce e inocente que veía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- ¿Puedo pasar Bella? Es que Jessica, lo creas o no, pesa.

- ¡Oh! Claro, claro, pasa.

Entré a un gran salón-comedor. La habitación estaba prendada del olor de Bella. Era un lugar calido y familiar. Todo estaba lleno de libros de medicina, apuntes, pero nada de ropa sucia o restos de comida.

_Igualito que nuestro salón._

- Ven Edward, su habitación está por aquí – Dijo adentrándose por el pasillo.

Bella me abrió la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro y solo pude vislumbrar la cama gracias a la luz del pasillo. Puse a Jessica sobre ella, e inmediatamente esta se aferro a su almohada. Ambos salimos de la habitación haciendo el mínimo ruido posible y llegamos de nuevo al salón.

- ¿Me podrías explicar lo que ha pasado? – Dijo cruzando los brazos.

_Será mejor omitir el baile calenturiento de esta noche._

- Tus dos queridas amigas se han puesto como una cuba y Jasper y yo nos las encontramos en el local. Jessica acabó potando y la hemos traído hasta aquí.

- ¿Hemos?

- Sí, Alice y Jasper están en el coche.

- ¿Y por qué no entran?

- Están dormidos. Bueno no quiero causarte más molestias. Nos vemos mañana ¿vale? – Dije yendo hacia la puerta.

- ¿No quieres tomar un café? – Su voz sonaba apagada.

- Me encantaría Bella, pero estos dos están dormidos en el coche. Otro día.

- Te tomo la palabra – Dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Abrí la puerta dispuesto a salir, pero di media vuelta.

- Por cierto Bella, bonito pijama, te sienta muy bien.

Sin saber cómo ni porqué, solté ese comentario y me marché. Entré de nuevo en el coche. Jasper y Alice estaban en un sueño profundo. Arranqué y _You're gonna go far, kid_ de _The Offspring_ comenzó a sonar.

_¡Me encanta esta canción!_ – Pensé aumentando el volumen un poquito más – _Menuda nochecita… lo único bueno ha sido ver a Bella, porque por lo demás ha sido un fracaso… Mi hermana y Jasper… ¡Lo mato!_

Aparqué donde siempre, apagué la radio y desperté a Jasper.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo irguiéndose rápidamente.

- Nada, ya hemos llegado, ve abrir la puerta – Dije secamente.

Ambos nos bajamos del coche. Fui a la parte de atrás y cogí a Alice. Parecía tan buena cuando dormía.

_Pero cuando estás despierta es mi pesadilla._

Entramos los tres en casa y Jasper, se echó directamente en el sofá y se quedó frito.

_Ni una bomba atómica podría despertarlo en ese estado._

Llevé a Alice a la habitación de Jasper. Fui a mi habitación a por una camiseta de pijama y le quité los tacones y la ropa, para seguidamente ponerle la camiseta. La tapé con las sabanas y le di un pequeño beso en la frente.

Abrí uno de los cajones de Jasper y cogí una sabana. Fui al salón y lo tapé con ella. Por fin llegué a mi habitación, me quedé en calzoncillos y me metí en la cama.

_Mañana veré a Mike, y su sorpresa… ¿Qué será? También veré a Bella. Esta chica me hace sentirme bien…_

Y sonriendo por la idea me quedé dormido.

_A la mañana siguiente._

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! – Oí en la lejanía de mi sueño. Me desperté de inmediato.

_¡¿Qué coño ha sido eso? ¡Alice!_

Salí de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo y entre en la habitación de Jasper.

Alice estaba tapándose con la sabana mientras Jasper, en calzoncillos, la maldecía llevándose una mano al ojo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? – Pregunté medio asfixiado por la carrera.

- ¡Este pervertido estaba en mi cama! ¡Me he despertado y estaba sobando a mi lado! – Dijo Alice muy indignada.

- ¡Es mi habitación y no soy ningún pervertido! – Gritó Jasper enfadado. Se quitó la mano del ojo y pude ver como se le estaba hinchando.

_Madre de dios, como tiene el ojo…_

- ¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado? ¿Te ha picado algo? – Pregunté preocupado.

- ¡No! Ha sido la bestia de tu hermana que me ha pegado un puñetazo.

- ¡Se ha intentado aprovechar de mí! – Dijo Alice en su defensa.

- ¡¿Qué? – Grité incrédulo.

- ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños me aprovecharía de ti! Yo simplemente me desperté en el sofá y me vine a mi cama. Ni me inmuté de que estabas.

- Ya, ya, ya… a saber las guarrerías que me habrás intentado hacer… ¡Guarro! ¡Asqueroso! ¡Cerdo, que eres un cerdo! – Dijo tirándole la almohada.

- ¡Basta ya! – Grité intentando parar la discusión – Jasper ve a ponerte hielo en ese ojo, y tú, Alice ven a mi habitación.

Y ambos me hicieron caso. Me senté en la cama y Alice hizo lo mismo.

- No me esperaba que tuvieras amigos así Edward.

- Deja ya la escenita alice que nos conocemos – Dije mirando el reloj – Son las nueve de la mañana y ahora vamos a ir los tres al salón para desayunar tranquilamente.

- ¿Enserio tengo que desayunar con esa cosa? – Dijo poniendo cara de asco.

- Ayer no ponías la misma cara.

- ¿Ayer? – Preguntó extrañada.

_Maravilloso. No recuerda nada y por lo que he visto Jasper tampoco._

- Ayer… ayer bailasteis los dos muy juntitos – _Por no decir calentándoos._

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- Eso te lo estas inventando para que no me enfade con tu amigo.

- No, hablo enserio.

- Pues lo veo ilógico porque es… es… un imbécil y un capullo – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

_A veces eres una niña chica Alice._

- Lo que tú digas, ahora coge uno de mis pantalones y ven a la cocina a desayunar, que por sino te acuerdas, a las doce hemos quedado con Mike.

- Pero Edward, yo tengo que ir a cambiarme.

- Alice, vamos a jugar al baloncesto, con que cojas unas calzonas de las que tengo por ahí que me estén chicas vas bien.

- Pero me tengo que duchar.

- Pues te duchas en mi baño, aunque veo estúpido que te duches si vas a sudar cuando juegues.

- Sí Edward, pero no quiero que Mike me vea con estos pelos y oliendo a alcohol.

- OK, OK, lo entiendo. Bueno voy a preparar café.

Llegué al salón y allí estaba Jasper, sentado en el sofá con un chuletón en el ojo y haciendo zapping.

- ¿No había hielo? – Pregunté bromeando. La hinchazón había bajado bastante.

- No tiene gracia. Tú hermana es una bestia. ¿De donde ha sacado una cosa tan pequeña tanta fuerza?

- Viene de familia – Sonreí orgulloso.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué estaba en mi cama?

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- El local, el billar, una chica a la que invite a una copa, bailar con otra chica… Que ahora que me acuerdo, no veas como movía el culo… me estaba poniendo…

- Cállate – Dije seriamente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque era mi hermana.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Esa cosa insoportable era esa tía?

- Sí, y un respeto que es mi hermana.

- Como se nota que estaba borracho y había poca luz…

- Claro será eso… - Dije intentando tranquilizarme.

Alice apareció en la sala con el pelo mojado y con solo una toalla reliada en su cuerpecito. Miré a Jasper y su enojo de hacía diez segundo se había pasado de pronto. Se había quedado embobado mirando a mi hermana.

_Cierra la boca capullo._

- Edward, ¿Dónde estaban las calzonas?

- En el segundo cajón, y tápate un poquito – Dije observando a Jasper.

- ¿Qué miras? – Preguntó Alice a Jasper intentando ser lo mas borde posible – Una foto te duraría más, pero a saber que harías con ella.

Y con ese comentario se marchó a mi habitación. Jasper volvía a su rabia de hacía dos minutos.

- Es insoportable

- Sí, pero deja de mirarla como la miras. No me gusta – Dije frunciendo el ceño.

- No la miro de ninguna manera.

- Mejor – Dije zanjando el tema. Me levanté y preparé tostadas con mantequillas.

Desayunamos en silencio, mientras que Jasper y Alice se retaban con la mirada. Luego ella se quedó en el salón viendo la tele mientras nosotros nos cambiábamos de ropa. A las once ya estábamos todos listos para salir. Alice parecía más bajita todavía con mis calzonas y una de mis camisetas.

_No se puede ser tan pequeña… Tendré que dejar algo de ropa de ella aquí por si vuelve a pasar algo así._

Jasper se había puesto una camiseta simple _Nike_, junto con unas calzonas de baloncesto. Llevaba una ridícula cinta de deporte en la frente.

_Jasper eres único._

- ¿Estamos listos? – Pregunté.

- Sí – contestaron al unísono. Ambos se miraron con odio.

- Bien, antes de ir a las pistas hay que pasar por Bella.

- Al final ¿Bella venía? – Preguntó Alice extrañada aunque feliz.

- Sí, la convencí para que viniese.

- Así que voy a conocer a esa chica que tanto te ha fascinado ¿no? – Preguntó Jasper.

- ¿Bella te tiene fascinado? – Preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

- Si… es decir, la chica es muy simpática y estoy muy a gusto con ella.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, espero por tu bien, que para ti Bella solo sea una amistad – Dijo poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

_Claro que es solo una amistad… ¿qué otra cosa podríamos tener?_

- Sí, tranquila, solo es mi amiga.

- Eso espero – Dijo Alice.

Nos montamos de nuevo en mi coche. Alice iba de copiloto y Jasper indignado porque aquella personita le había usurpado su lugar, se sentó en la parte de atrás. Eran las once y veinte cuando llegamos a casa de Bella. Alice bajo del coche muy risueña y fue a llamar a la puerta, mientras Jasper aprovecho y se sentó en su lugar.

- Tú hermana es insoportable.

- Déjalo ya Jasper, ya pasó.

Miré por la ventanilla y visualicé a Bella con un chándal negro, de pantalón largo y camiseta de tirantes. Ambas entraron en el coche. Observé a las dos chicas. Bella llevaba el pelo recogido en una larga coleta de caballo y sonreía contenta, mientras Alice le echaba una mirada de odio a Jasper por haberle quitado el sitio.

- Buenos días Bella – La saludé contento.

- Buenos días Edward – Sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco – ¿Preparado para que te machaque? – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? – Pregunté inocentemente.

- Por supuesto – Contestó Alice aceptando el reto.

- Sabéis perfectamente que vais a perder – Dijo Jasper tranquilamente.

- Tú te callas enano, contigo no estaba hablando – Dijo Alice intentando ser lo más borde posible.

_Empezamos de nuevo._

- Habló la medio metro – Jasper se giró para ver la expresión de ella por su insulto.

- Serás… - Alice se le tiró al cuello pero Bella viéndola venir la sujetó fuertemente por los hombros y la obligo a sentarse.

- Sois dos niños chicos – Y con este comentario me puse en camino hacia las pistas.

Llegamos a las pistas y allí echando unas canastas estaba Mike. Se me hacía raro verlo sin traje. Su pelo era rubio y corto. Su piel pálida, seguramente por pasar tanto tiempo en Nueva York, saliendo más de noche que de día. Y sus ojos azules como el cielo me miraban con felicidad. Era un poco más alto que yo pero estaba igual de fuerte. Su cara de niño no le hacía aparentar más de veintidós años.

- ¡Mike! – Dije al abrazarlo.

- ¡Edward! – Contestó.

Alice se acercó a nuestro encuentro y le dio un par de golpecitos con el dedo a Mike.

- ¿Y a mí? ¿No te alegras de verme? – Dijo haciendo un puchero.

- ¡Alice! – La abrazó con fuerza levantándola del suelo como si fuese una simple pluma.

- Eso está mejor – Dijo cuando la devolvió al suelo.

- Mike, estos son Jasper y Bella.

- Encantado de conoceros – Dijo Mike sonriente.

- Igualmente – Contestaron los dos tímidamente.

- Os he echado mucho de menos.

- Y nosotros a ti hermanito – Dijo Alice.

- Bueno, ¿algo interesante que contarme? Algún chico… - Dijo observando a Jasper y guiñándole un ojo a Alice – Alguna chica… - Dijo haciendo lo mismo con Bella y conmigo.

- ¡No! – Contestó Alice rápidamente al darse cuenta de la indirecta de su hermano – Edward y yo estamos mejor solitos.

_Mentirosa… que te lías con todo lo que se mueve…_

Bella y Jasper se fueron a sentarse a las gradas mientras nosotros le poníamos al tanto sobre nuestras vidas. Después de diez minutos charlando de la universidad y el trabajo, Mike volvió a insistir con el tema de nuestros amores. Alice le contaba que no tenía nada serio con nadie, que ella solo quería vivir la vida. Yo sabía perfectamente que eso era mentira, y que por mucho que se hacia la dura estaba deseando tener un novio de verdad. Sin embargo mi tranquilidad ante el tema se vio afectada al preguntarme a mí.

- Mike, ya sabes que soy muy tímido y no creo que logre encontrar una chica que me aguante.

- ¿Y esa chica con la que vienes? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Bella, se llama Bella – Dije desviando su mirada.

- Pues muy guapa, algo gordita, pero es muy mona.

- Miré a Bella. Ella charlaba con Jasper y se reía.

_¿De qué estarán hablando? Seguro que Jasper le está contando cosas de mí… La verdad es que es muy guapa, pero… bah, es Bella._

- Es solo una amiga – Dije tranquilamente – Bueno Mike, no des más rodeos y danos nuestra sorpresa – cambié de tema.

- Eso, eso – Dijo Alice asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Mucho estabais tardando. ¡Victoria! – Gritó hacia las gradas.

Una chica pelirroja y alta comenzó a andar hacia nosotros. Miré a Mike intentado comprender que pasaba y vi como le brillaban los ojos al mirarla. La chica, bueno mejor dicho la mujer, porque eso no era normal. Una melena larga y unas piernas aun más largas estaban frente a nosotros. Parecía una modelo y a mi se me estaba cayendo la baba solo de observarla.

- Os presento a Victoria – Dijo orgulloso.

Victoria se acerco a Alice y le dio un abrazo. Fue gracioso ver como la chica casi igual de alta que yo se inclinaba tanto para darle un abrazo a Alice. Después me observó sonriente, se acercó y me beso en la mejilla. Victoria olía a fresas y por un momento me dejo algo aturdido.

_Dios… que mujer, ¿de donde la habrá sacado?_

- Encantada de conocerte - Dijo Alice poco convencida

- ¡Igualmente! – Dijo Victoria con una voz de pito que podría reventar tímpanos.

De repente desperté de mi ensoñamiento al escuchar esa voz tan horrible. Alice aguantó la risa al ver como mi cara de bobo pasaba a una de decepción.

- ¿No es preciosa? – Dijo Mike abrazándola – Y su voz es…

_¿Cómo si hubiera respirado Helio?_

- Es melodía para mis oídos…

- Desde luego – Dijo Alice con un tono de cachondeo.

Alice y yo nos miramos de reojo y contuvimos la risa como pudimos.

- ¿Entonces esta hermosa mujer es nuestra sorpresa? - _¿O lo es su voz?_

- Sí, bueno no, la sorpresa es que es mí prometida – Dijo Mike enseñándonos el pedrusco que le había comprado como anillo.

- ¡¿Qué? – Gritamos Alice y yo al unísono.

- Nos casaremos en Enero, después de navidad – Dijo Victoria irradiando felicidad. Alice y yo los miramos con la boca abierta.

_Mike… Casado… No me quiero imaginar lo que dirá mamá cuando lo sepa… _


	8. El partido

_**Personajes Meyer, historia mía.**_

**Bueno aquí os traigo un partido de baloncesto bastante entretenido. Espero que os guste ^^**

**POV de Edward**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7. El partido.<strong>

- Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Alice atónita. La pareja se miraron y se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

- Pues fue amor a primera vista. No conocimos en un club de Nueva York, en una fiesta de mi empresa. La vi tomando una copa en la barra sola. ¿Podéis creerlo? ¡Un bombón como este solo! El caso, me acerqué a ella y le dije al oído "_De todas las cosas maravillosas que he visto en este mundo, tú eres la más hermosa_"

_Típico de Mike…_

- Entonces me giré, vi esos ojos verdes mirándome fijamente, le sonreí y le conteste "_De todos los hombres que me han dicho eso, ninguno ha logrado llegar a mi cama_". Se puso serio y tensó la mandíbula. Me giré ignorándolo.

_Y entonces se dio cuenta de que la chica le podría producir dolor de cabeza con un par de palabras._

- Lo volví a intentar, pero esta vez me atreví a tocar su espalda mientras le decía "_No creas que me voy a rendir tan fácilmente, porque mi intención no es que me lleves a tu cama, sino llevarte a la mía_".

- ¿No es romántico? – Dijo Victoria ilusionada.

_Romanticismo en estado puro._

- Y ya lo demás fue sobre ruedas, la invité a una copa y para cuando la invité a la segunda ya sabía que sería la mujer mi vida – Dijo Mike con la mirada iluminada.

_Definitivamente Mike nunca madurará._

- Bueno cari, me voy a las gradas para que juguéis tranquilos – Dijo Victoria dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Mike.

- Vale amor, anímame mucho.

Victoria se marchó y Alice no tardó ni dos segundos en bajar a Mike de las nubes.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿De verdad te vas a casar con esa?

- Por supuesto – Dijo orgulloso - ¿No os parece adorable?

- No, me parece una pilingui que solo busca tu dinero Mike – Dijo Alice negando con la cabeza.

- Alice no te consiento que hables así de mi prometida – Le regañó Mike.

- Vale, no tengo porqué insultarla, pero ¿hace cuanto que la conoces?

- Desde hace nueve meses, le pedí matrimonio la semana pasada y aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces.

- ¡¿Qué? Pero... ¡¿Tú estás loco? ¡Nueve meses! ¡¿Pero en qué coño estás pensando?

- Alice cálmate – Le dije mientras observaba a Victoria en las gradas. Por suerte no se estaba enterando de nada.

- No, Edward, no me calmo. ¿Acaso soy la única que ve que lo que está apunto de hacer es la mayor estupidez de su vida? Y sabes perfectamente que ha hecho muchas – Alice me miraba con furia. Estaba roja de la rabia.

- Alice yo la amo, es una mujer increíble.

- ¿En donde? ¿En la cama? Eres un idiota Mike. Hasta yo que tengo seis años menos que tú, se que es una locura. ¿No ves que solo te quiere por tu dinero?

- Alice te estás pasando. ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué como soy Mike el inocente y el inmaduro ninguna chica que valga la pena se va a poder fijar en mí? Tengo derecho a amar.

- Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso.

- ¿No? Soy inteligente Alice, se cuando me engañan y cuando no, lo he aprendido a lo largo de los años. Y esa chica que está allí sentada me ama, no por mi dinero ni mi físico, me ama por como soy. Ella sabe mirar más allá, no como tú.

- ¡¿Yo? ¡Edward di algo! Sabes que llevo razón, por el amor de dios, hazle entrar en razón.

- A ver… - _Lo que Mike va hacer es una locura pero Alice no está siendo justa…_ - Por una parte Alice lleva razón.

- ¡Ves! – Dijo sonriendo por mis palabras.

- Pero… Mike también… Alice no le estás dando una oportunidad a la chica, que porque sea guapa no significa que sea una cazafortunas.

- ¡Por fin alguien que me apoya! – Dijo Mike orgulloso. Alice estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

- Pero Mike, tienes que admitir que te has precipitado. En nueve meses podrás enamorarte, pero no conocer a una persona hasta tal punto de tomar esa decisión. No sabes que va a pasar al estar el resto de tus días con ella. A lo mejor te defrauda – Dije advirtiéndole.

- Lo sé Edward, pero estoy dispuesto a asumir ese riesgo.

- ¿Lo sabe mamá? – Preguntó Alice sin mirarnos a ninguno de los dos.

- No, aun no se lo he dicho.

- Vale, le daré una oportunidad, le concederé el don de la duda, la conoceré y si sigue sin convencerme, ten claro que a mamá tampoco le hará gracia.

- Perdonad… - La tímida voz de Bella sonó por mi espalda.

- Nos aburrimos de tanto esperar – Dijo Jasper.

- ¡El partido! – Dijo Mike olvidando su cabreo – Que maleducados somos, venga hagamos los equipos.

- Yo me voy a las gradas a charlas con Victoria, así seréis pares. Yo jugaré al siguiente – Dijo Alice con desgana.

Alice comenzó a andar, cuando Bella la alcanzó y la obligó a detenerse. Aun estaban cerca y pude oír su conversación.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Bella preocupada.

- Sí, solo estoy algo mosqueada, pero en un rato se me pasa. No te preocupes y diviértete.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí después te cuento. Y por cierto ya hablaremos tú y yo de esa relación que hay entre mi hermano y tú.

_¿Relación? ¿Qué relación?_

- Alice solo somos amigos – Dijo Bella poniéndose colorada.

- Tus mofletes colorados no dicen lo mismo.

_¿Se ha puesto colorada? ¿Por qué? Solo somos amigos… Me sudan las manos, nunca me sudan las manos…_

- No digas tonterías Alice, y como has dicho después hablamos – Bella dio por zanjada la charla. Alice se marchó y ella volvió a mi lado.

- ¿De qué hablabais? – Pregunté inocentemente.

- De cosas de chicas, nada que te interese.

_Si habláis de mi si me interesa…_

- ¿Jugamos o qué? – Jasper se estaba desesperando.

- Me pongo yo con Bella si queréis – Dije sin pensar.

- No, Jasper y yo ya hemos decidido ponernos juntos, para machacarte entre los dos.

_Con Jasper, ¿prefiere ponerse con él? Pero si es malísimo… Allá ella…_

- Está chica es dura Edward, nos pondrá las cosas difíciles – Dijo Mike guiñándome un ojo.

- Bueno, si es lo que quieres… Solo te advierto que Jasper es malísimo – Dije observando su expresión.

- ¡Eh! Yo no soy malo, sois vosotros los que no podéis seguir mi ritmo, y claro entonces yo me desconcentro… - Dijo indignado.

- Sí ya, será eso – Dije pasándole el balón - ¿Listos? ¿Preparados? ¡Ya!

Salí corriendo hacia Jasper y en menos de un segundo ya le había quitado el balón. Me detuve y lo vote esperando las reacciones de la pareja contrincante.

- ¡Eh! Eso es trampa – Dijo Bella mosqueada por mi jugada.

- No es mi culpa que seas tan lenta – Y con ese comentario le pase la pelota a Mike y este encestó sin problemas.

- ¿Con que esas tenemos? Te vas a cagar chaval – Dijo Bella cogiendo el balón.

- Mira como tiemblo – Dije retándola sonriendo con malicia.

Bella había aprovechado mi baja de guardia por la conversación y le pasó el balón a Jasper. Sin dudarlo fui a por Bella mientras Mike cubría a Jasper. Bella me esquivo ágilmente y atrapó el pasé de Jasper. Corrió hacia la canasta e hizo un triple como si nada. De lejos pude escuchar a Alice animandola..

_No me lo puedo creer…_

- ¿Qué me dices ahora? – Dijo dándome el balón.

- Pura suerte. No te lo has creído ni tú – Conteste a su provocación.

- El único que no se lo ha creído ha sido tú – Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- ¡Guau! Choca esos cinco compañera – Dijo Jasper feliz.

- No cantéis victoria todavía.

- ¿Al mejor de diez? – Propuso Mike – Es para que después pueda jugar la mosqueona de Alice.

- Hecho – Dijo Bella – Que siga el juego.

De inmediato le pase el balón a Mike. Me deshice de Jasper en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Mike me la volvió a pasar. Comencé a correr hacia la canasta pero una manita me arrebato el balón. Frene en seco y vi como Bella volvía hacer otro triple. Me quede paralizado con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Bella chochaba de nuevo los cinco con Jasper y Mike me daba palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda.

_Esto ya es personal. No pienso dejar que me ganes._

Jasper me dio el balón. Empecé a botarlo y miré a Bella. Sonreía feliz por ir ganado 6 – 2. Me miró fijamente y se sonrojo. Sus ojos no se movían de los míos. Parecía que me estaba hipnotizando.

_¿En que estás pensando?_

De repente, de la nada, salió Jasper y me robó la pelota.

- ¿Qué te pasa Edward? ¿Te da miedo jugar contra una chica? – Me vaciló Jasper.

- Más quisieras, simplemente os estoy dando ventaja.

Jasper le pasó el balón a Bella y comenzó la jugada. Pero para mi sorpresa y gratificación Mike se la robó y me la pasó. Jasper vino a por mi, pero de nuevo lo esquivé y comencé a correr. Esta vez observé como Bella me pisaba los talones y le pasé el balón a Mike. Este hizo nuestro primer triple.

- ¡Vamos! – Dije al chochar nuestros puños.

- Por fin, por un momento me hiciste pensar que eran solo palabrería lo tuyo – Dijo Bella cogiendo el balón. Volvió a guiñarme el ojo y mi corazón se encogió.

_¿Está intentando ligar conmigo? ¿O solo está intentando picarme?_

Bella comenzó la jugada sin avisar y aprovechando mi embobamiento salió corriendo hacia la canasta. Mike se interpuso en su camino y se la paso a Jasper, intenté hacerle un tapón pero no logré llegar a tiempo y Jasper encestó.

- ¡Sí! – gritó alzando el puño - ¡8 – 5!

- Edward, te veo distraído – Dijo Bella sonriendo al pasar por mi lado – Tranquilo, si pierdes no me reiré mucho – Y lo volvió hacer, me volvió a guiñar el ojo.

_¡Está ligando conmigo para desconcentrarme! ¡Muy lista! Con que aprovechando mis puntos débiles… Yo también se jugar a ese juego._

Me quité la camiseta y observé a Bella que se volvía a sonrojar. No estaba seguro de si era por el calor o por mí, pero yo no lo iba a desperdiciar. Mike cogió el balón y comenzó la jugada, me lo pasó pero Bella me lo quitó.

_Esta es la mía._

Me acerqué lo máximo posible a ella y comencé a taponarle la vista dejando que solo me viese a mí. Era la primera vez que estábamos tan juntos. Su olor a rosas inundó mis fosas nasales y su mirada se clavó en mis ojos volviéndome a hipnotizar. Jasper fue en su ayuda y ella me sonrió. No era una sonrisa de cortesía o de timidez, era una sonrisa en la que me retaba. Yo había aceptado su juego y ella lo había notado. Para mi suerte antes de que Bella le pudiese pasar la pelota a Jasper, Mike se la robó y de nuevo otro triple.

- ¡Eso es! – Dije abrazando a mi hermano.

- Pura suerte – Dijo Jasper agarrando la pelota.

- 8 – 8 caballeros, la última jugada – Dijo Bella.

Jasper se la pasó a Bella. Con tranquilidad ella iba avanzando botando la pelota. No sabía porqué pero me estaba esperando. Ella estaba esperando a que atacase así que no me hice de rogar. Pero Bella ya tenía la jugada preparada, se la pasó a Jasper deshaciéndose de mí, corrió hacia la canasta y Jasper se la devolvió. Mike la intento interceptar pero fue tarde, Bella estaba antes de la línea de tiro observando para tirar, pero para su asombro me interpuse en su camino. Volví a taponarle la vista. Esta vez el que sonreía era yo. No lo iba a conseguir, esta vez no iba a bajar la guardia ni un segundo. Bella frunció el ceño y comenzó a pivotar, Jasper se deshizo de Mike como pudo y recibió el pase, Bella se me escapó y Jasper se la devolvió, y sin más dilación volvió a encestar.

_He perdido… Me ha ganado como cuando le gano a Jasper… Bella, quiero la revancha._

- ¡Hemos ganado! – Dijeron Jasper y Bella abrazándose. ¡10 – 8!

- Enhorabuena – Dijo Mike sonriendo.

- Te lo dije Edward – Dijo Bella.

- Lo sé – Dije frunciendo el ceño – Buena jugada – Dije ofreciéndole la mano.

- ¡Bueno ya sé quien será mi compañera! – Dijo Alice cuando llegó hasta nosotros.

- En fin, chicos, voy a sentarme con Victoria y veros jugar. No os peléis mucho – Dijo Mike marchándose.

- ¿Chicas contra chicos? – Dijo Alice fulminando con la mirada a Jasper.

- Por mi bien, eso sí, no vale llorar después – Dijo Jasper a las chicas.

- Lo mismo digo – Dijo Bella sonriente por el triunfo.

- No cantes victoria todavía – Le contesté. Boté la pelota en señal de que ya estaba preparado – La primera era de prueba, ahora jugaremos en serio.

- Mira como tiemblo – Dijo Bella acercándose más a mí – Perro ladrador, poco mordedor.

_Ya me está retando otra vez. Esta vez no te valdrán tus truquitos de mujer…_

- No te preocupes, te puedo morder cuando quiera – Dije con una sonrisa torcida. Bella se sonrojo por mi comentario.

_Eso ha sonado un poco mal… pero bah, que más da._

- ¿Listos? – Dijo Alice mangándome el balón - ¡Ya!

Salió corriendo hasta la canasta, pero Jasper ya se sabía esos trucos e increíblemente le robó la pelota y me la pasó. Bella intentaba taponarme como había hecho yo con ella, pero le fue inútil y se la devolví a Jasper, logrando deshacerme de Bella y salir corriendo hasta la canasta. Alice atacó sin piedad a Jasper y se la devolvió sin problemas. Ahora Alice tenía el balón y observaba la jugada. Jasper ya se había picado y comenzó a taponarla para ponerla nerviosa.

- Venga, pásala si puedes, aunque lo dudo – Dijo Jasper sonriente.

- Siempre puedo darte otro puñetazo. Tengo un buen gancho – Jasper ya no sonreía y Alice se reía en su cara – No tienes nada que hacer contra mí enano.

Y como una serpiente se escapó logrando devolverle el balón a Bella. La voz de Mike y su novia se oían a lo lejos. La de Victoria más que la de Mike. Bella se distrajo por un momento a mirarla y aproveché y se la volví a quitar. Corrí como un loco y por fin conseguí hacer canasta.

- ¡Sí! ¡0 – 2! ¡Vamos! – Dije abrazando a Jasper – No os piquéis chicas, la calidad es así – Dije guiñándole un ojo a Bella y dándole la pelota - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo de antes fue la suerte del principiante?

Bella me miró con ira y con furia comenzó a botar el balón.

- Tú lo has querido.

Y con ese comentario salio disparada hacia la canasta. Fui a por ella, pero estaba siendo más rápida de lo que esperaba, se la pasó a Alice. Esta se deshizo de él y se la devolvió a Bella justo para que ella marcara otro de sus triples.

- No me desafíes Edward. Perderás.

- 3 – 2. Aun no hay nada escrito.

- Vale, si ganamos nos invitáis a comer, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Bella ofreciéndome el balón.

- Trato hecho – Cogí la pelota – Pero si perdéis nos invitáis al cine.

La mirada de Bella paso de la furia a la ilusión, y sus mofletes tomaron ese tono rosado de siempre. Mi proposición le había gustado.

- Pero no en plan cita, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Alice mirado a Jasper de reojo.

_¿Cita? ¿Quién ha dicho nada de cita?_

- Claro que no, solo es un trato – Dije dejando las cosas claras. La ilusión de Bella desapareció y volvió la furia.

- Pues que gane el mejor – Dijo alejándose de mí.

_Ya se ha picado. Normal, sabe que va a perder. Pobrecilla._

Observé como Alice venia a por mí. No pude contener la risa. Verla tan pequeñita intentando intimidarme me daba risa.

- ¿Enserio Alice?

Chloe me fulminó con la mirada y con toda su fuerza me pegó un pisotón quitándome la pelota de las manos.

- ¡Ay! ¡Alice eso es falta! – Dije agarrándome el pie.

- Me da igual. No me vas a llamar tapón y quedarte tan pancho.

Me devolvió el balón y desde la línea de tiro libre, encesté.

- 3 – 3. Ya estamos empatados – Dijo Jasper satisfactoriamente.

Las dos siguientes jugadas fueron para las chicas. Dejando el marcador 7 – 3. Jasper se negaba a invitar a comer a mi hermana. Su ojo que desde hacía una hora había vuelto a la normalidad, tenia un tono morado, y eso no le hacía gracia.

Después de dos jugadas más logramos empatar de nuevo.

- Bueno chicos, ahora me toca hacer un triple así que id sacando la cartera – Dijo Bella mirándome fijamente.

Comenzó a correr y la volví a taponar. Bella observó mi cuerpo de abajo a arriba y me miró fijamente. Aparté la mirada de sus ojos para que no volviera a hipnotizarme y entonces miré a un lugar peor. Bella botaba el balón y con él otros dos seguían el compás. Bella sonrió con satisfacción al ver donde me había quedado embobado y aprovechó y le paso la pelota a Alice, pero Jasper que estaba concentrado se la quitó y salió corriendo a la canasta. Volví en mí y observé a Bella. Me volvió a guiñar el ojo.

_Capullo, le has mirado las tetas y se ha aprovechado. ¡Imbécil, soy un imbécil!_

Pero increíblemente Jasper estaba solo y tiró. La pelota, como en las películas, giro por el aro, y como en todas ellas la pelota entró en la canasta. Jasper había logrado hacer un triple y con él, el triunfo de ganar. Se quedo observando lo que había hecho y fui corriendo a abrazarle.

- ¡Bien Jasper! ¡Eres un crack! – Dije feliz por la victoria.

- No me lo creo ni yo Edward.

- Enhorabuena Jasper, lo has hecho muy bien dijo Bella dándole su apoyo.

- Sí, no ha estado mal – Dijo Alice sin mirarlo.

Jasper comenzó a sonreír y nos miro a cada uno con la mirada iluminada. Cuando sus ojos se posaron el Alice sonrió pícaramente.

- Bueno Alice, ¿a qué película me vas a llevar? – Dijo poniéndole el brazo por encima.

- ¡Ah! ¡Quita! ¡Estás todo sudado! No te pienso llevar a ningún lado.

- Un trato es un trato Alice – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

- Esta bien, pero te quiero lejos de mí.


	9. El cine

_**Personajes Meyer. Historia mía.**_

**Les agradezco muchísimo todas sus visitas y comentarios. Ustedes son mi inspiración =)**

**Tengo una mala noticia y es que despues de los dos proximos capítulos tardare muchísimo mas en volver a postear, porque hasta ahora los tenia escrito pero lo siguientes, aunque estan todos en mi cabeza, tengo que escribirlos.**

**Bueno no me enrollo mas. **

* * *

><p><strong>POV de Bella<strong>

**Capítulo . El cine.**

Después de que Edward y Alice se despidieran de su hermano, Edward nos dejo a cada una en casa para que nos pudiésemos duchar y vestir para salir a almorzar y al cine. Entré en casa y encontré a Jessica sentada en el sofá.

- ¿Qué tal la mañana? – Pregunté sentándome junto a ella.

- Calla… anoche eche hasta la primera papilla… ¿de dónde vienes? – Dijo observándome de arriba abajo.

- He ido con Alice y sus hermanos a jugar al baloncesto.

- Los hermanos de Alice… ¡Un momento! – Dijo irguiéndose – Anoche…

- Anoche el hermano de Alice, Edward, te trajo a casa.

- ¡Dios, que vergüenza! Recuerdo que el tipo era guapo… y que bailábamos… y que estaba bastante bueno, un poco tímido pero estaba muy bueno – Dijo con una sonrisa de boba.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y qué más? – _Seguro que la maldita no perdió el tiempo ni un segundo…_

- Recuerdo que el amigo, un tal Casper.

- Jasper – Le corregí.

- Eso. Recuerdo que el tal Jasper ese, me invitó a una copa. Era muy mono, pero Alice se lo pidió primero, así que fui a darle las gracias por la copa y a invitarlo a bailar, pero a medida que iba llegado vi con quien estaba y me dije: "_Para ti Jasper, Alice, yo me quedo con el buenorro_" – Samanta reía al recordar las cosas, pero yo estaba que echaba fuego por la boca.

- ¿Y qué pasó? – Pregunté seriamente.

- Pues le di las gracias a Jasper, e inmediatamente los invité a que viniesen a bailar con nosotras. Al rato, después de que le dijésemos a un par de tíos que no queríamos nada con ellos, se acercaron. Jasper comenzó a bailar con Alice y tenías que haberlos visto. No se rozaba nada la pequeñina. El caso, que Edward, se puso a bailar conmigo y la cosa se estaba calentado…

_No quiero oír más. Me niego, me niego, ¡me niego!_

- Pero entonces Edward se separó y empujo a su amigo. Yo comencé a sentirme mal y acabe potando en el callejón de detrás.

_Ufff... menos mal… Te lo mereces por calientapollas._

- Y luego él te trajo a casa – Dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que no pasó nada entre ellos dos.

- Exacto. ¿Y bueno, que vas hacer ahora?

- Ahora me tengo que duchar porque he quedado con Edward, Alice y Jasper en una hora para ir a comer y al cine.

- Guau, salida en pareja – Dijo alzando las cejas.

- Ojala… – Se me escapó un suspiro.

- ¡¿Cómo que ojala? ¡No creo! ¡Es el tío de la heladería! ¡El que lleva toda la semana haciéndote cantar chorradas por las mañanas!

- Shh… calla, no grites – Dije entre risas.

- Si lo llego a saber no me hubiese insinuado la otra noche. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

- No, claro que no – _No, solo te habría partido la cabeza si te llego a ver._

- Pues tú tranquila, es todo tuyo.

- Gracias, pero no es nada mío, es una persona no un objeto.

- ¡Ay, Bella! Tú ya me entiendes, me refiero a que no pienso hacer nada con él.

- Ok, ok. Bueno me voy a duchar. Deséame suerte – Dije guiándole un ojo.

- ¡Suerte! – La oí decir cuando cerré la puerta del baño.

Me quité la ropa y la deje en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Me miré al espejo y estaba horrible.

_¡Dios! ¡Como he podido estar así delante de Edward!_

Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y me metí en la ducha. Mientras el agua me caía por todo el cuerpo logrando que me relajase lo máximo posible, no pude evitar pensar en el partido y en Edward.

_¿Cómo he podido comportarme así? He estado ligando con él como si yo eso lo hiciese todos los días… ¿Qué te pasa Bella? __Pero lo mejor es… ¡que él me ha seguido el juego! – _Sonreí como una quinceañera enamorada_ - Y cuando se ha quitado la camiseta… Dios, es que no sé como no notó que me temblaban las piernas. __Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me siguió el juego? ¿Solo quería ganar, se había picado o a lo mejor es que…? ¡Ay Bella! No pienses estupideces, ¿Cómo le vas a gustar a él? __Pero ¿por qué no? No soy un monstruo, estoy gorda, pero tampoco soy un elefante… __A quién intento engañar, él jamás se fijaría en mí. Seguro que prefiere a las chicas como Jessica, fáciles y delgadas… __Pero no, no me pienso rendir. Hoy Isabella Swan, vas a sentirte una mujer sexy e inteligente y vas a intentar conquistar a ese hombre._

Reí feliz por mis pensamientos, pero de repente alguien llamó a la puerta del baño.

- ¿Bella estás bien? Llevas más de veinte minutos ahí dentro y te he escuchado reírte como una loca.

- Sí, sí, Jessica estoy bien, ya salgo – Dije cerrando el grifo y colocándome la toalla mientras notaba arder mi cara por la vergüenza.

Limpié el vapor del espejo y me vi distinta. Me sentía más mujer. Me sentía capaz de conseguir lo que fuese.

_Bella hoy comienza tu vida._

Me bajé de mi coche. Alice aun seguía mirándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Me había puesto un vestido blanco con un poco de escote, con unos tacones negros y me había maquillado. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me arreglaba tanto. Solo lo hacía para ocasiones especiales.

- Sigo queriendo saber qué has hecho con mi Bella, la chica de vaqueros y camisetas. Pero mírate, es la primera vez que te veo con tacones, ni cuando salimos de fiesta te arreglas así. ¡Cuéntemelo! ¡¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

- Nadie Alice – Mentí – Simplemente quería sentirme mas guapa – Alice dejo de sonreír.

- ¡¿Cuál de los dos? – Gritó poniendo los brazos en jarra.

- ¿Quién de los dos qué? – _Bella eres un libro abierto. Bravo._

- Edward o Jasper, cuál de los dos te gusta.

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- ¿Jasper? – Preguntó con miedo y con tristeza en su voz – Hoy os vi riéndoos a los dos y …

- ¡No! ¡Es Edward! – Dije viendo como volvía a sonreír.

- ¡¿Mi hermano? ¿De verdad? Eso es…

- Una locura ya lo sé, pero es que es tan guapo y tan simpático…

- Sí, es una locura, pero es una locura fantástica. ¡Por fin Isabella Swan empiezas a vivir! Siempre encerrada en tu mundo. Me parece genial que cometas locuras, ¡¿qué sería la vida sin ellas?

- Calla – Le dije riéndome y mirando a un lado y a otro. Ya estábamos casi llegando a _the Alchemist & Barrister._

La entrada del restaurante parecía una casa. Tenía una fachada de color azul grisáceo, mientras que la puerta y las ventanas eran rojas. Al entrar todo era luz y madera. A la derecha se encontraba una larguísima barra con gente tomando copas. Había parejas coqueteando, hombres bebiendo cerveza y charlando con el barman; Y por ultimo, mujeres solitarias tomando Martinis, o eso me parecía. A la izquierda podía verse un gran número de mesas de madera con las sillas a juego. Junto a una de las ventanas, vi a Edward haciéndonos señas para que nos sentásemos con ellos. La sonrisa de boba apareció en mi cara porque estaba tan guapo como siempre. Llevaba una camisa negra remangada y con un par de botones desabrochados y unos vaqueros largos con unas deportivas negras, que daban la sensación que en vez de deportivas eran unos zapatos.

_¿Por qué los hombres con camisas negras están tan guapos? ¿Y cuándo se las remangan así? ¡De esa manera no hay quien se resista!_

Edward me observó de arriba abajo y sonrió. No sabía que significaba esa sonrisa, parecía como orgulloso y contento pero era algo extraño. Miré a Alice de reojo percatándome de como observaba a Jasper con curiosidad. Cuando Jasper y yo estuvimos hablando esa mañana, me contó que llevaba gafas y que le era raro no llevarlas y ahora era uno de esos momentos en las que nos las llevaba. El chico era muy divertido y bajo esa fachada de friki que decía que tenía, en realidad era guapo, mucho, pero no tanto como Edward. Jasper iba con un polo azul que hacía juego con sus ojos, junto con unos piratas negros y sus converses negras.

- Estás muy guapa Bella – Dijo Edward mirando la carta.

- Gracias – Dije poniéndome colorada como siempre.

_¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Se ha fijado y me ha piropeado._

- Es verdad Bella, estás muy guapa – Dijo Jasper.

- Gracias.

- Ejem, ejem… - Alice hizo como que tosía.

- Alice tú no estás tan guapa como Bella, lo siento – Dijo Edward sin apartar la vista de la carta. Parecía que se moría por pedir todo lo que había. Alice llevaba una falda de volantes blanca con unas sandalias negras y una camiseta negra con escote.

- Pues yo creo que está preciosa… - Dijo Jasper escondiendo su cara ruborizada detrás de otra carta. Edward se puso rígido, él también había notado lo mismo que yo. Miré a Alice y observé como ella también se sonrojaba.

- Gracias. Ahora ya no eres un cerdo, solo un capullo – Alice volvía a la carga. Jasper sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Sabes ya a que película me vas a llevar? – Alice se puso seria de repente.

_La verdad es que no lo había pensado. ¿Qué vemos? ¿Una de amor? Ellos no querrán… ¡Ya sé!_

- Vamos a ver una de miedo – Dije sonriente por mi decisión.

- ¿De miedo? Creía que querías ver esa comedia romántica que…

- Ya la veremos en otro momento – Interrumpí a Alice.

Edward observaba a Jasper, que se había puesto algo pálido.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Jasper? – Pregunté preocupada – Tienes mala cara.

- No, nada, estoy bien – Dijo con una débil sonrisa.

- Es que… - Edward comenzó a hablar pero Jasper lo interrumpió.

- Calla.

Alice comenzó a reírse. Edward también. No le veía sentido a la situación.

- ¿De qué te ríes Alice? – Pregunté seriamente.

- ¿No le has visto la cara? ¡Le dan miedo las películas de miedo!

- ¡No! ¡No me dan miedo! – Dijo Jasper poniéndose a la defensiva.

- TJ no mientas – Dijo Edward riéndose aun más.

_Me encanta su risa… ¿Por qué eres tan perfecto?_

- No, no me dan miedo, es solo que sé que Alice se cagará de miedo y yo tendré que soportar que se me tire encima con cada susto – Jasper había retado a Alice.

_Tres, dos, uno…_

- ¡Serás capullo! – Gritó Alice.

_Lo sabía…_

- ¡Ni por todo el oro del mundo me tiraría encima de ti! A mí no me dan miedo es a ti al que le dan. Es más, me apuesto lo que quieras a que eres tú el que se tirará encima mía suplicándome que nos vayamos a otra película.

- Alice baja la voz, que nos está mirando todo el mundo – Dijo Edward poniéndose colorado.

- Eso ya lo veremos – Dijo Jasper.

La camarera se acercó lentamente a nuestra mesa. La chica era muy guapa, de piel morena y pelo castaño. La chica miro a Jasper con curiosidad y le sonrió, haciendo que este se sonrojase. Alice observó aquello y refunfuñó algo entre dientes que nadie pudimos oír.

- Buenas tardes, ¿saben ya lo que van a pedir? – Preguntó la camarera sin apartar los ojos de Jasper. Por una vez estuve tranquila de que no mirarán a Edward. Cogí corriendo una carta y observé el menú. Todo tenía una pinta exquisita y yo no sabía que pedir. Tenía mucha hambre dado que apenas había desayunado.

- Sí, yo pediré el _Big Bang_ y una cocacola – Dijo Edward.

- Yo pediré la hamburguesa _vegetal garden_ por favor – Dijo Alice – Y agua. Gracias.

- ¿Natural o embotellada? – Preguntó la camarera mientras apuntaba todo.

- Natural.

- ¿Y usted, caballero? – Dijo la camarera con voz sugerente a Jasper.

- Yo… - Jasper tragó saliva mientras volvía a mirar la carta. Alice volvió a refunfuñar algo entre dientes – Una hamburguesa _classic_.

- ¿Y de beber? – La camarera se le estaba insinuando sin ningún tapujo.

- Una cerveza – Dijo Jasper apartándole la vista.

- ¿Alguna en especial o de barril? – La chica se estaba poniendo pesadita.

- De barril – Dijo Jasper volviéndola a mirar.

- ¿Con o sin alcohol?

- Con… - Dijo sin apenas voz. La verdad es que la chica intimidaba un poco. Pero Alice ya se estaba hartando de toda esa coquetería descarada.

- No le he oído, ¿me lo po… - Alice no aguantó más y la interrumpió.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Es una simple cerveza! ¡Ha dicho con alcohol! ¿También le vas a pedir el DNI?

- Perdone señorita, pero es mi obligación hacer esas preguntas.

- Te diré yo por donde te puedes meter tus pregun… - Alice ya le iba a contestar cuando, justo a tiempo, la interrumpí.

- Yo quiero una mexicana dolor en el corazón por favor, con una cocacola Light. Muchas gracias – Dije entregándole la carta. La chica se marchó malhumorada hacía la cocina. Todos nos quedamos callados por unos segundos hasta que Edward rompió el incomodo silencio.

- ¿Sabes lo qué has pedido Bella? Eso es todo grasa pura. Creo que es la primera vez que veo a una chica pedir algo así.

_¡Mierda! Ahora creerá que soy una gorda glotona._

- Cierto – Dijo Jasper relajándose por la escenita de antes. Ahora me sentía peor.

- Pero es algo bueno. Estoy harto de ver tías que no comen por miedo a engordar, o que comen cosas asquerosas.

_¿Cómo? ¿Edward piensa qué es algo bueno? Este chico no deja de sorprenderme._

- Como tú, Alice – Dijo Jasper.

- Para tu información, soy vegetariana – Dijo Alice orgullosa de si misma. La cara de Jasper cambió de decepción a alegría.

- ¿De verdad? Quién lo diría…

Terminamos de comer sobre las tres de la tarde. Me sentía satisfecha por todo lo que había comido, y lo mejor era, que por una vez no me había puesto pringada de comida como me solía pasar. La camarera nos trajo la cuenta. Se notaba que su actitud había cambiado, dado que ya no era tan servicial ni estaba tan pendiente de Jasper, lo que ahora le interesaba era Alice, a la que le enviaba miradas que mataban.

- Muy bien chicas, pagamos nosotros – Dijo Edward.

- ¿Qué? – Dije volviendo en mí tras haber estado observando la actitud de la camarera.

- Como vosotras invitáis al cine, nosotros pagamos el almuerzo – Dijo Jasper cogiendo la cuenta – Son 62$. 31$ cada uno Edward.

- ¡No! Esto lo pagamos entre todos – Dijo Alice

- Eso, eso – Dije apoyando a Alice. Esta vez no iba a dejar mi brazo a torcer.

- Después si queréis nos invitáis a cenar o a unas copas – Dijo Alice sonriente por la idea.

- Eso, eso… Un momento, ¿qué? – Dije analizando lo que había dicho Alice.

_¿Cenar? ¿Copas? ¿La cosa no acababa con el cine? ¿Es que acaso esto se ha convertido en una cita doble?... Más quisiera yo…_

- Venga vale, os invitamos a unas copas y a cenar – Dijo Edward.

_¿Edward está de acuerdo? ¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Bien!_

- Me parece bien – Intenté disimular lo mejor que pude mi alegría.

- Vale, pues entonces ahora, que cada uno pague lo suyo – Dijo Jasper.

Salimos del restaurante y me dispuse a ir a por mi coche cuando Edward me detuvo amarrándome de la mano y trayéndome hacía él. Sin querer, me acerqué un poco más de lo que él pretendía con su agarré, dejando nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó aun en el sitio.

- Yo… iba… - _¡Bella! _– Yo iba a por mi coche, ¿a dónde sino?

- ¿Para qué? Yo traigo el mío – Dijo separándose lentamente. Note como mi respiración volvía a la normalidad.

- Ya, pero no me voy a ir y lo voy a dejar ahí aparcado. De alguna manera tendré que volver a casa.

- Yo pensaba llevaros… - Dijo arrascándose la cabeza con una mano.

- Pues hoy no hará falta, no quiero que pienses que te utilizo como chófer.

Le sonreí y dejándolo ahí, con la palabra en la boca me marché a por mi coche. Tengo un _Opel Astra_ azul que me regaló mi madre el año pasado. Al regresar me detuve junto al coche de Edward.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunté mientras Alice se subía al coche.

- Aún es temprano para ir al cine, la sesión empieza a las 18:30.

- ¿Pero qué película vamos a ver? – Preguntó Jasper tragando saliva.

- El cuervo. Es un thriller que estrenaron hace un tiempo y que trata sobre los últimos día de Edgar Allan Poe – Contestó Edward.

- No creo que de mucho miedo – Dije para animar a Jasper.

- Podemos ir al _National Cine Media Inc_ a ver la película y antes podemos pasar por _Bent Spoon_ y tomarnos un helado – Gritó Alice desde su asiento.

- Vale, sígueme – Dijo Edward.

- ¿A dónde? – Pregunté confusa.

- A la heladería, que me sigas con el coche – Me explicó Edward.

- ¡Ah! Ok, Ok. – _Las hay cortas y después yo._

Edward y Jasper se montaron en el coche y yo les seguía tal y como me había dicho Edward, pero Alice no tardo ni medio segundo en hacerme perder la concentración y perder de vista el _Peugeot_ rojo.

- Me gusta Jasper – Dijo observando por la ventanilla. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante aquella declaración.

- Lo sé – _No pensé que fuera a ser tan directa…_

- Pero es tan insoportable… Creo que eso es lo que mas me gusta.

- ¿Qué sea insoportable?

- No el hecho de ser insoportable, sino el que me rete todo el tiempo. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? Es como si… como si no se rindiese a mi juego. Él es distinto a los otros chicos, en un momento es dulce y al otro un capullo. Claro que en cierto modo es normal, no le dejo pasar ni una…

Era la primera vez que escuchaba cosas así salir de la boca de Alice. Ella siempre era tan fuerte y dura que me chocaba ver ese resquicio de sensibilidad. Alice nunca se había fijado en esos detalles en un chico.

_A lo mejor si se fijaba pero esos chicos no tenían lo que ella buscaba. Tal vez es cierto que le gusta de verdad, y no solo por su físico como todos los demás._

- Y es absurdo que me guste porque solo lo conozco de un día. ¡¿Qué digo de un día? ¡Horas!

- No hace falta mucho tiempo para enamorarse de una persona.

- Ya, pero sí para conocerla. Bella yo no lo conozco. Yo solo sé que es divertido, simpático, guapo y que sabe cómo sacarme de mis casillas.

- Tienes razón – _Yo no había pensado eso. He estado toda esta semana pensando en Edward y en realidad apenas sé nada de él, ¿qué estás haciendo Bella? No sabes nada de ese chico y sin embargo en solo una semana algo ha cambiado en ti. Mírate, pareces otra…_ - Y lo peor es que yo también me estoy dejando llevar ¿sabes? Tu hermano me encanta, pero es un total desconocido para mí.

- Pero yo conozco a mi hermano, y sé que si no te apreciara no estaría hoy aquí. Es decir, que si de verdad él no estuviese a gusto contigo, si de verdad él no quisiera conocerte Bella, no estaría aquí. Bueno a lo mejor sí estaría por mí, si yo se lo pidiese, pero ha sido algo espontáneo y créeme, Edward no hace cosas espontáneas porque sí.

Después de dar varios rodeos por nuestra conversación por fin llegamos a la heladería. Deje el coche estacionado detrás del de Edward y entramos. En una de las mesas junto a la ventana estaban Edward y Jasper discutiendo.

- Jasper no me seas cabezón. Vamos a ver esa película y punto.

- Pero, ¿por qué no podemos ver otra? Seguro que Bella y Alice están de acuerdo conmigo – Dijo Jasper suplicándonos con la mirada.

- Por mí bien, si a Jasper no le apetece podemos ver otra – Dije observando la cara de Edward. Él parecía no estar de acuerdo con aquello, pero Jasper iba a sufrir si entrábamos a una de terror.

- Si admites que te dan pánico y me pides por favor que no la veamos también acepto cambiar de película – Dijo Alice observando con una sonrisa de victoria la cara de Jasper.

- Alice por favor… - Empezó a decir Jasper.

- ¿Si Jasper? – Contestó Alice con alegría.

- Deja de decir absurdeces – Dijo Jasper sonriendo por no haber cedido antes ella. Alice se cruzo de brazo y le apartó la mirada. Le encantaba montar dramas.

- Pues ya está, vemos el Cuervo y se acabo – Dijo Edward volviendo a sonreír.

Una vez terminamos de tomarnos los helados volvimos a los coches. El cine estaba a media hora de la heladería así que decidimos que los primeros que llegasen que comprasen las entradas. Dentro del coche Alice no tardó ni medio segundo en empezar a quejarse sobre Jasper.

- ¡¿Lo ves? ¡Es un capullo! Si no fuera tan cabezón ahora podríamos ir a ver la ñoñería que tú querías ver, y no la película esa de miedo, y si no fuera tan capullo no se cagaría de miedo en el cine.

- Bueno tranquilízate. Cualquiera diría que a la que le va a dar miedo es a ti – Dije mientras ponía la radio.

**_Para todas aquellas chicas a las que les gusta cantar hasta reventar sus gargantas aquí os dejo Escape o The Pina Colada de Rupert Holmes_**

- ¡Me encanta esta canción! – Dijo Alice mientras subía el volumen - _I was tired of my lady,__we'd been together too long_ – Cantó. Instantáneamente la seguí.

- _Like a worn-out recording,__of a favorite song._

- _So while she lay there sleeping,__I read the paper in bed._

- _And in the personals column,__there was this letter I read:_

- _¡If you like Pina Coladas,__and getting caught in the rain.__ If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain!_ – Cantamos ambas a la vez –_ ¡If you like making love at midnight,__in the dunes of the cape.__ I'm the lady you've looked for, write to me, and escape!_

Entre risas y canciones logramos llegar a nuestro destino. Edward y Jasper volvieron a llegar antes que nosotras y para cuando nos reunimos, Edward estaba muy contento.

- ¿Y esa sonrisita? – Preguntó Alice.

- Que los asientos que yo quería estaban libres – Dijo Edward sacando las cuatro entradas – Veamos cómo nos sentamos. Son las cuatro butacas del medio en la penúltima fila. Yo hubiera preferido en la última, pero ya estaban ocupadas. Ya que nos invitáis porqué no nos sentamos nosotros en medio, sería lo justo para el trato.

_Si ellos se sientan en medio… eso significa que… ¡Me puedo sentar junto a __Edward!_

- Aunque sentarme junto a Jasper no me haga mucha gracia, me parece justo – Alice me guiñó un ojo sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

- Sin problemas – Dije tranquilamente.

- ¿Seguro que no te quieres sentar conmigo? – Le dijo Edward a Alice. Mi reciente felicidad se fue al carajo.

_¿A caso no quieres sentarte conmigo? ¿Tan horrible te parezco? ¿Crees que no tendrás suficiente espacio por mi enorme trasero? – La ira a cada segundo que pasaba iba en aumento._

- Edward a ti te tengo muy visto, además voy a disfrutar viendo a Jasper acojonarse – Dijo Alice al observar mis mejillas sonrojarse por el cabreo.

- Bueno, como quieras, será un placer sentarme con Bella – Dijo sonriéndome. El cabreo desapareció tan rápido como vino.

_¿De verdad? Si es que es tan mono…_

- Igualmente – Suspiré como una colegiala. Alice se dio cuenta de mi bajada de guardia y me pego un codazo - ¡Ay! – Grité sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Me preguntó Edward.

_¡Piensa rápido!_

- ¡Sí! ¿quieres que compartamos palomitas? – Intente sonar lo mas convincente posible.

- Claro.

Después de pagar las palomitas y de devolverle el dinero a Edward por las entradas, entramos en la sala. El lugar estaba totalmente iluminado y pudimos ubicarnos sin problemas. Los asientos eran muy cómodos y estar junto a Edward me eclipsaba cualquier pensamiento que no se refiriese a él. Olía tan maravillosamente como siempre y desde esa perspectiva podía apreciar cada ápice de su perfil. Observé lo varonil que parecía con esa barbita de tres días. Sus labios carnosos eran desiguales, aunque a simple vista no se distinga, pero el labio inferior es más gordito que el superior. Ese hecho me hizo imaginar como sería besar aquella boca tan sexy.

_Mm... __Edward… Besarte sería como probar el fruto prohibido._

De repente nuestras miradas se encontraron. Me estaba mirando fijamente y por una vez le sostuve la mirada. Necesitaba ver esos ojos miel mirándome tan directamente. Él sonrió y pude apreciar como sus hermosos ojos se achinaban.

Algo me preguntó, pero solo pude escuchar la melodía de su voz y no lo que significaba cada nota. Afirmé con la cabeza. Me sentía totalmente hipnotizada por su olor y su mirada.

- Bella – Oí decir de fondo mientras Edward volvía a mirar a la pantalla - ¡Bella!

- ¡Qué! – Grité volviendo en mí de golpe.

- ¿Me acompañas al baño? – Preguntó Alice.

- Sí, claro.

Salimos de la sala a los baños y Alice radiaba felicidad. Mientras ella hacia sus necesidades y me contaba lo simpático que era Jasper cuando ella lo trataba bien yo me observaba en el espejo. Aun podía sentir todo ese vértigo que me había invadido minutos antes al mirar a Edward. Por un momento pensé que me caería al suelo. Todo me daba vueltas.

_¿Qué me pasa? Todo está yendo muy rápido… ¿Por qué tengo ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo? No, no, no, me niego a enamorarme de él. Es demasiado perfecto para mí… Yo soy solo Bella, soy una chica corriente, con pensamientos corrientes. ¿Qué le podría ofrecer?_

- Bella – Alice estaba enfrente de mí.

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que eres lo mejor que le podría pasar a mi hermano.

Mientras volvíamos a la sala una de mis lágrimas se escapó sin permiso y se derramó sobre la moqueta.

_Gracias Alice._


	10. Conocernos

_**Personajes de Meyer. Historia mía.**_

**Para empezar debo pedir disculpas por las erratas del último capítulo. Siento mucho las equivocaciones. Por si alguien tiene dudas diré a que equivalen los nombres.**

**Edward-Derek**

**Bella-Emily**

**Jasper-TJ**

**Alice-Chloe**

**Jessica-Samanta**

**Jack-Mike**

**Ayer no tuve mucho tiempo para corregirlos, pero en cuanto pueda lo haré.**

**Segundo dar de nuevo las gracias a todos por sus visitas, alertas, favoritos y reviews, de verdad a todos ustedes mil gracias. Y como digo siempre, no me enrollo mas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8. Conocernos<strong>

**POV de Edward.**

Cuando Bella y Alice volvieron ya casi habían terminado los trailers.

- ¿Me he perdido mucho? – Me preguntó Bella

- No mucho, solo un par de trailers. Uno era sobre una película de animales parlantes y otra sobre una comedia romántica. Nada interesante la verdad.

- Ok, ok.

Me dispuse a coger un puñado de palomitas cuando nuestras manos se rozaron. Observé su mano. Su piel era suave y sus manos, comparadas con las mías eran minúsculas. La miré a los ojos. Su mirada era intensa y sus ojos azules brillaban aun más con el reflejo de las imagines de la pantalla. Sonrió tímidamente y se disculpó.

- Tienes unos ojos preciosos – Dije sin pensar. Fue como si las palabras saliesen disparada a través de mis labios.

- Gracias – Dijo con apenas un hilo de voz.

_¿Tienes unos ojos preciosos? ¿Qué mierda te pasa Edward?_

A la media hora de la película vi como Jasper se encogía en su silla y Alice lo miraba divertida.

- Venga Jasper sino da miedo – Dijo Alice Al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que los estaba observando.

- Pues a mí si – Dijo Jasper mientras Alice se reía.

- Así pareces muy mono – Dijo observando la reacción de Jasper. Este se irguió en el asiento y le dedico una sonrisa.

_¿Mi hermana tonteando con mi mejor amigo? ¡¿En qué mundo vivo?_

- Gracias – Dijo cogiendo un puñado de palomitas del cubo que tenía Alice.

- ¡Oye que son mías! – Susurró mientras le daba un pequeño puñetazo – Si quieres algo, solo tienes que pedirlo.

_¿He oído lo que creo que he oído?_

Jasper y yo captamos enseguida que eso tenía un doble significado. Jasper sonrió mas ampliamente y poco a poco se empezó a acercar a mi hermana. Entonces tosí exageradamente y ambos se volvieron hacía la pantalla.

Oí como Bella se reía. Por lo visto ella también había estado presenciando la escena.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – Pregunté.

- ¿Por qué los has interrumpido? – Preguntó sin tapujos.

- Porque es mi hermana y mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Y?

_¿Y? ¿Cómo que y?_

- Pues que si se lían y la cosa acaba mal yo estoy en medio.

- Pues espero que esa escusa no sea cierta.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sería tristísimo que no quisieses que ellos estuvieran juntos por ti. Es decir, que seria un acto egoísta, y tú no creo que quieras actuar de ese modo. Aunque a lo mejor me equivoco…

_Vaya… no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista…_

- No, no, yo no quiero ser egoísta… es solo que es mi hermana y no quiero verla sufrir. Y mucho menos a Jasper que es mi mejor amigo y no tiene experiencias con las chicas. Mi hermana podría hacer su vida un infierno y acabar rompiéndole el corazón.

- Pero míralo por otro lado. Son las dos personas a las que mejor conoces, sabes como es Jasper y sabes que tu hermana estaría bien con él y también sabes como es Alice, y créeme si te digo que Alice no quiere jugar con los sentimientos de Jasper.

- ¿Siempre eres tan lista?

- Tengo mis momentos.

- Esa frase es de la película Alguien como tú.

- Joder, no se te escapa ni una - Dijo riéndose. Su sonrisa bajo la tenue luz de la pantalla se veía hermosa y no pude evitar sonreírle también.

Su risa creaba una atmosfera de paz entre los dos y hablando de nuestro pasado terminó la película.

- ¿Alguien sabe bien que pasaba al final? – Pregunté por curiosidad.

- No, la verdad es que no – Contesto Jasper sonriéndole a Alice. No había pasado nada entre ellos en el cine, pero por lo que pude observar de vez en cuando habían tenido una conversación muy interesante.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó Alice – Tengo hambre. Me apetece un italiano.

_Mmm… espaguetis…_

- Por mí bien. Ahora invitamos nosotros ¿verdad? – Pregunté.

- Sí, ahora podéis pagar – Dijo Alice.

- Yo sé a donde podemos ir – La verdad es que me estaba muriendo de hambre.

- Podemos hacer una cosa. Edward, si quieres yo hoy no bebo y conduzco yo – Dijo Jasper.

- ¿Y dejarte conducir? – Solo de pensarlo me entraban escalofríos. No es que Jasper fuera un mal conductor, es solo que era mi coche y no me gustaba que nadie lo tocase.

- Sí, venga Edward, no le voy hacer nada – Dijo quitándome las llaves de las manos – Y si te da mucho miedo ir conmigo en el coche siempre puedes ir con Bella.

- Yo no tengo problemas – Dijo Bella

- ¿Y Alice? – Pregunté viendo venir lo que diría.

- Pues se vendría conmigo.

_¡Anda que el tío es tonto! ¡Lo que quiere es estar a solas con mi hermana y encima en mi coche!_

Para cuando me disponía a negarme Bella me agarró del brazo y me detuvo.

- Claro. Derek se viene conmigo – Dijo tirando de mi brazo hacia el coche. Una vez dentro no hizo falta que le pidiese explicaciones – Edward, déjalos estar un rato solo, que se conozcan. Si siempre estás ojo avizor no van a poder hablar a gusto.

- Pero es mi coche – Parecía un niño pequeño quejándome porque me habían quitado mi juguete.

- Lo sé, pero no va a pasar nada.

Bella arrancó y nos pusimos en camino hacia el restaurante italiano.

Ya llevábamos más de cinco minutos en silencio y me estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Observé la serenidad con la que Bella conducía. Estaba totalmente concentrada en la carretera y eso le hacía parecer más mayor de lo que era, parecía más mujer con ese vestido y ese porte.

- Estás distinta – Dije sin querer.

- ¿Distinta?

- Sí… no sé hay algo en ti distinto.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber que estoy distinta si apenas sabes nada de mí?

- No lo sé, la verdad, pero estás distinta. Aunque tal vez puede que me equivoque. Tal y como has dicho apenas sé nada de ti.

- Exacto.

- Háblame de ti. ¿Quién es Bella?

- Tendrás que especificar más. ¿Qué quieres saber?

_Quiero saber quién eres y el porqué tengo la sensación de que ya te conozco._

- No sé. Háblame de tu familia.

- Pues soy hija única. Mi madre se llama René y nació en Oklahoma y mi padre se llamaba Charlie, era escocés y murió en un accidente de coche cuando tenía 10 años.

- Lo siento – _Soy un crack eligiendo temas de conversación._

- No pasa nada. Al principio fue duro pero ya han pasado diez años así que ya lo he superado. Mi madre sufrió más que yo, se conocieron en un viaje que hizo mi madre a escocia hace 30 años, y desde el mismo momento en que se conocieron no se separaron. Él acepto venirse a estados unidos a vivir, lo dejo todo por ella. Y él era su vida, pero es una mujer fuerte, cuando él murió no lloró ni una vez en mi presencia. Siempre me decía que él amaba nuestras sonrisas y que por eso debíamos reír y reír, para que él siempre nos amase y estuviese feliz, estuviese donde estuviese.

Por unos segundos me quede pensativo mientras la observaba.

_Ella ha sufrido muchísimo más que yo en toda mi vida. Ella es fuerte y valiente… Sin embargo parece tan frágil…_

- Vaya… Parece una buena madre…

- Lo es. Ella vive en los Ángeles y tiene un pequeño restaurante.

- ¿Me la presentaras algún día?

- ¡Claro!

- Oye has dicho que tu madre vive en los Ángeles, entonces ¿tú te criaste allí?

- No exactamente, me críe en San francisco, pero dos años antes de terminar la secundaria nos mudamos a los Ángeles. Justamente yo estaba visitando a mi madre el verano antes de empezar la universidad cuando conocí a Alice.

- Las coincidencias de la vida.

- Bueno no quiero hablar solo de mí. Háblame de tu familia.

- ¿Alice no te ha contado nada?

- Sí, pero no mucho.

- Bueno pues mi madre se llama Esme y mi padre Carlisle. Ambos son americanos. Mi madre es de Nueva York y mi padre de Alabama. Se conocieron en la universidad y desde entonces están juntos. A primera vista mi madre parece la típica ama de casa complaciente y mi padre el típico empresario, pero luego son totalmente distintos. Mi madre se dedica a las labores de la casa, pero también está estudiando derecho. Ahora le ha dado por estudiar. También va al gimnasio y siempre encuentra tiempo para su club de lectura. Es una mujer muy inteligente la verdad, y nos ha criado a los tres lo mejor posible. Según ella los chicos debemos ser cultos y caballerosos, pero que eso no significa que nos comportemos como unos chupaculos de las mujeres. Dice que tanto los hombres como las mujeres se lo tienen que currar si quieres sostener una buena relación.

- De ahí que Alice sea tan directa.

- Exacto. Alice se lo toma muy al pie de la letra, tanto que apenas deja que los chicos la intente conquistar. Pero mi padre es todo lo contrario. Es un hombre tranquilo y de estar en casa. Le gusta leer el periódico y tocar el piano. Mis padres son como el Yin y el Yan, mi madre es todo movimiento y mi padre es todo tranquilidad, entonces ella le da vida y él le da serenidad.

- ¡Eso es estupendo!

- Sí la verdad es que sí.

- ¿Y Mike? ¿Cómo es?

- Mike siempre ha sido el payaso de la familia. Es el que mas broncas de mi madre se ha llevado y el que en más líos se ha metido. Creo que nunca madurará. Ahora piensa en sentar la cabeza pero precipitándose, como hace siempre. ¿Te ha contado Alice que es superdotado? Se graduó dos años antes y termino la carrera en solo tres años, ahora con 26 años tiene un puesto clave en su empresa. La verdad es que siempre lo he admirado. Aunque no piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas, en el fondo ha aprendido más que ninguno de nosotros, porque ha sido el que más se ha equivocado. Siempre tiene un buen consejo que darme y siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito.

- Eso es muy bonito Edward. ¿Y tú? ¿Tú cómo eres?

- ¿Yo? Yo no soy especial. No soy directo y valiente como Alice, ni soy un cafre como Mike. Soy un tío normal y corriente. Soy tímido, nunca me he enamorado y solo tengo una meta en la vida.

- ¿Cuál?

- Ser un gran director y guionista. Quiero escribir un guión de una película, pero no de una cualquiera si no una película de verdad, una película inteligente, una que ponga los pelos de punta. Una gran película, como la de _El Padrino_, por ejemplo, y ser yo quien la dirija, elegir a mis actores, y no actores que apenas saben actuar, sino actores que saben meterse en el papel, sentir cada frase como si ellos mismo la hubieran pensado. Creo que si lograse algo así podría morir en paz.

Bella se quedó en silencio. Supuse que estaba analizando todo lo que había dicho hasta ahora. Esa fue la primera vez que confié tanto en alguien desconocido. El único que sabía cual era mi sueño más profundo era Mike, y yo había confiando en Bella hasta ese punto. Observé su expresión y su actitud. Ella sonreía para si misma, no se había reído ni burlado de mí, y tampoco me había intentado quitar esa idea de la cabeza. No, ella simplemente se quedó hay sentada sonriendo y pensado, y eso me hizo sentirme bien. Bien porque no me juzgaba, bien porque estaba aceptando quien era yo, y eso me gustaba.

Cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado al restaurante. Alice y Jasper aun no habían llegado, así que decidimos esperarlos dentro junto al aire condicionado. El _Piccolo Trattoria_ era un restaurante al que solía ir de vez en cuando. Era un lugar muy amplio con diferentes espacios para comer. Nosotros decidimos ir a la parte tranquila donde un camarero nos acompañó hasta una mesa. Desde nuestra mesa podíamos observar como en la cocina preparaban las pizzas. Ambos nos quedamos embobados durante un rato. El camarero nos trajo las cartas y tanto Bella como yo nos quedamos otro tiempo en silencio observándolas.

Bella estaba concentrada en su lectura y no se percató de que la estaba mirando. Su pelo suelto le caía por los hombros en forma de cascada y colgada del cuello llevaba una clave de sol.

- ¿Te gusta la música? – Pregunté haciendo así que se rompiera el silencio.

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Por tu collar.

- La música me gusta pero este collar tiene más valor sentimental. Fue el último regalo que me hizo mi padre – Dijo mientras lo agarraba con sus manitas y lo observaba – Él siempre me decía que si en algún momento de mi vida pensaba que no tenía sentido nada, que pensara en la música, porque gracias a ella la gente logra sentirse viva – Noté como la melancolía se apoderaba de sus palabras – Por eso cada vez que tengo un día desastroso me echo en mi cama, pongo mi recopilación sobre canciones escocesas y pienso en lo bueno que tiene la vida.

- Ojala yo tuviese algo tan preciado… Bueno, entonces ¿te gusta la música escocesa? – Dije cambiando de tema. Lo que menos quería es que Bella se sintiese triste.

- No es la música escocesa lo que me fascina, lo que sí lo hace son las gaitas, el sonido de las gaitas es mi perdición. Todos los veranos y alguna que otra navidad voy a visitar a mis abuelos en escocia y mi abuelo me deja tocar la gaita. No se me da muy bien, porque no tengo práctica, pero él dice que si la tuviese sería incluso mejor que mi padre.

_Es increíble como habla de sus raíces con tanto orgullo… Me gustaría verla tocar algún día…_

- Pues si tanto te gustan las gaitas, no sé como no has visto _Braveheart_.

- He oído que tiene una banda sonora excepcional.

- Exacto y si tanto te gusta Escocia, más te gustara esta película. ¿Te apetecería verla un día de estos?

- Claro, cuando tú quieras.

- Vale, podemos quedar el…

Justo cuando me disponía a proponerle el día Alice y Jasper aparecieron. Ambos traían muy mala cara. Por lo que se ve se había peleado.

- Ignórame ¿quieres? – Venía diciendo Jasper.

- Será un placer – Contesto Alice. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa sin mirarse.

- ¿Puedo preguntar que ha… - Bella comenzó a hablar pero Alice la interrumpió.

- No – Contesto secamente.

- Bueno ya que estamos todos vamos a pedir – Dije desviando el tema de conversación.

El camarero se acercó a nuestra mesa y tomó nota de todo lo que pedimos. La cena pasó casi en silencio, exceptuando un par de comentarios entre Jasper y yo y Bella y Alicee. La tensión estaba en el ambiente y se vía claramente que a cualquier bajada de guardia de alguno de nosotros, Alice y Jasper se tirarían la comida a la cara.

_Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, yo lo sabía…_

A la salida del restaurante Bella y yo nos despedimos muy secamente, dado que los presentes tenía ganas de volver a casa y no de seguir de fiesta como hacia apenas una hora.

- Bueno Bella, ya nos veremos.

- Lo mismo digo – Dijo con una triste sonrisa.

Jasper me devolvió las llaves del coche y me dispuse a entrar cuando Bella me llamo desde lejos.

- ¡Edward!

- ¡Dime! – Conteste, pero ella se acercó hasta mí. Vi como Alice sentada en el coche se cruzaba de brazos esperando a Bella.

- ¿Me darías tu e-mail? Lo digo para charlar y eso… Para seguir hablando y conociéndonos... – Se le notaba nerviosa al pedirme eso.

- Claro, dame tu móvil y te lo apunto. Y ya que estamos me podrías dar tú número.

- Por supuesto, dame tu móvil y te lo dejo en la agenda.

Ambos nos dimos los teléfonos y los e-mailes y esta vez nos dimos un abrazo para despedirnos.

Me subí al coche y vi como el _Opel_ de Bella se desvanecía al girar por una esquina. Jasper en silencio y sin mirarme movía insistentemente la pierna derecha.

- ¿Me vas a contar que demonios ha pasado? – Pregunté sin dar rodeos.

- Tu hermana que es insoportable.

- Eso ya lo sé, y tú también.

- Ya, pero es la única persona en este mundo que me hace cabrearme tanto.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho?

- Después de estar perfectamente, hablando sobre música me pregunta: "¿Te gusta leer blogs?" Y le digo: "No la verdad, la mayoría son aburridos y pocas personas saben escribir en condiciones. La mayoría de las chicas que escriben blogs son tontas e inmaduras que buscan una manera de llamar la atención hablando de cosas de las que en realidad no tienen ni puta idea". Una vez que digo eso me empieza a gritar y a insultar, diciéndome que yo era un inmaduro, que era un estúpido, que sino se nada de la vida, que qué mierda me he creído, que si soy un conservador de pacotilla, y mil cosas más que no tenían ningún sentido. ¡Tu hermana está loca!

- Normal que se pusiese así – Dije riéndome – Lleva escribiendo un blog desde los 16 años y es muy bueno te lo aseguro, de vez en cuando mi hermana me sorprende con sus opiniones respecto al mundo. Así que es normal que se haya enfadado. Has tirado 4 años de trabajo a la basura en menos de cinco minutos.

- ¿Y yo que coño iba a saber?

- Jasper pareces nuevo. Si una chica te hace una pregunta en la que tienes que dar tu opinión primero tienes que cerciorarte de la opinión de ella. Si no, pasan estas cosas. Así que la victima en este caso no eres tú, es ella, con lo cual si quieres tener otra oportunidad te toca a ti chuparle el culo para que te perdone. Y créeme, te va a costar porque si hay algo que valore en este mundo Alice, es su blog.

- ¡Eso se avisa!

- No haberte ido tan rápido con ella y haberme hecho el interrogatorio sobre Alice.

- Por una vez que quería impresionarla con mi actitud decidida y diciendo lo que realmente pensaba ahora voy y la cago en gordo. ¡Si es que soy idiota!

- Lo eres amigo mío, lo eres.

Llegamos a casa. Jasper se fue directo a la cama a dormir dado que no tenia más ganas de hablar y lo único que quería era dormir. Yo en cambio me eché un rato a ver la tele. Me puse a ver uno de los miles de episodios repetidos de _Friends_ y al cabo de un cuarto de hora veo que tengo un mensaje en el móvil.

Ya te he agregado! Hoy me lo he pasado muy bien, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto

Enseguida apagué la televisión y me fui a mi habitación. Encendí el ordenador y agregué a Bella con la esperanza de poder hablar un rato más con ella. Al momento ahí estaba ella.

**Isi_Bells**: Hola!

**Ed-Cullen**: Hola Isi!

**Isi_Bells**: Has regresado bien Ed?

**Ed-Cullen**: Sí, pero será mejor que dejemos los nicks tranquilos.

**Isi_Bells**: Jajaja será lo mejor. Has hablado con Jasper?

**Ed-Cullen**: Sí, el pobrecillo la ha liado sin querer.

**Isi_Bells**: Jaja Sí, Alice estaba que echaba fuego por la boca.

**Ed-Cullen**: Jaja y Jasper humo por las orejas.

_¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué le puedo preguntar? ¿Los chicos? Creerá que estoy intentando ligar con ella… ¿Los estudios? Eso sería muy aburrido…_

Mientras me debatía internamente sobre que tema de conversación sacar, Bella ya estaba escribiendo y anticipándose a mis movimientos.

**Isi_Bells**: Cuándo vamos a ver _Braveheart_?

**Ed-Cullen**: Haces algo mañana?

**Isi_Bells**: Tengo que estudiar…

**Ed-Cullen**: Es cierto, suelo olvidar que estudias medicina y que por eso apenas tienes vida social :P

**Isi_Bells**: Gracias a no tener vida social como dices, te podré salvar la vida un día de estos ¬¬

**Ed-Cullen**: Jajaja lo dudo mucho. Pero bueno, entonces dejemos el plan para el viernes que viene, vale?

**Isi_Bells**: Ok, hasta el viernes entonces.

_Escribe… vamos escribe algo, no te quedes callado Edward._

**Isi_Bells**: Edward?

**Ed-Cullen**: Sí, sí, sigo aquí.

**Isi_Bells**: Me tengo que ir ya, que Jessica necesita el ordenador.

**Ed-Cullen**: Ok, buenas noches Bella.

**Isi_Bells**: Buenas noches Edward.

** Isi_Bells se ha desconectado **


	11. Braveheart

_**Personajes Meyer, historia mía.**_

**Pues hasta aquí tenía escrito. Ayer comencé el capítulo siguiente y espero tenerlo terminado para mañana, pero sino es posible, porque estoy de examenes, pasado estará seguro. **

**Un beso para todas y muchas gracias por su visitas, reviews y demás.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10. Braveheart.<strong>

**POV de Edward.**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando llegué a clase Emment y Rosalie estaban sentados juntos y en silencio. Era una escena digna de ver, Rosalie escribiendo en su cuaderno ignorando la presencia de Emment y él cruzado de brazos con la cara de indignación.

- Por fin estamos los tres – Dijo Rosalie.

- No me digáis que hoy era el día en el que teníamos que decidir de que trataba nuestro corto.

- Exacto – Dijo Emment – La semana pasada, la señorita Williams nos dijo que teníamos que elegir entre comedia, drama, romance, terror, acción… ya sabes.

- Yo opino que lo mejor es hacer uno de terror o suspense, que es el género más difícil – Dijo Rosalie.

- Y yo preferiría hacer una comedia que también es difícil – Dijo Emment. Observé como Rosalie se empezaba a enfadar.

_Ahora me tocará a mí decidir y diga lo que diga alguno se enfadará… Pero el caso es que no me apetece hacer una comedia y menos un corto de suspense…_

- ¿Y no hay otra cosa que os guste?

- Uno de acción no estaría nada mal… - Dijo Rosalie pensativa.

- Sí… pero un drama siempre atrae al público femenino mientras que el de acción tiene más peso en el masculino – Dijo Emment.

- ¿Y si los mezclamos? A ver, ambos queréis hacer algo difícil ¿no? Pues no creo que haya algo más difícil que una mezcla de dos géneros.

- Me parece bien. Seguro que al listillo de Kyle no se le ha ocurrido – Dijo Rosalie mirando con desprecio hacia el grupo de Kyle.

- A mi también, mientras que saquemos mejor nota que el capullo de Sam.

- Dalo por hecho Emment.

El resto de la mañana nos la pasamos viendo los pros y contra de las ideas que se nos ocurrían. Al acabar las clases no habíamos conseguido adelantar nada así que decidimos dejarlo para el próximo día. Rosalie y Emment había dejado por un rato sus diferencias a un lado y habíamos logrado trabajar en equipo.

Cuando llegué a casa, después de la universidad y el trabajo, Jasper estaba tirado en el sofá viendo la televisión. Era sorprendente como conseguía aprobar con notazas cuando siempre estaba sin hacer nada. Miré a mí alrededor y la casa cada día daba más grima. Parecía una pocilga y no era por culpa mía.

- Jasper ¿cómo puedes ser tan cerdo? Mira como está la casa, como para traer alguna chica.

- Tranquilo colega, de eso no hay que preocuparse, nunca vienen chicas – Dijo sin apartar la vista de la tele.

- Tenemos que hacer algo con este desorden. Ya sabes que a mi me da la misma pereza que a ti – Dije cogiendo uno de sus calzoncillos – Pero tenemos que hacer algo.

- Bueno ya no las apañaremos. Ven, siéntate aquí que quiero que me hables de Alice.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Todo. Sus gustos, sus aficiones, cuantos novios ha tenido… - Por un segundo se quedó pensativo – Mejor esto ultimo no.

- Su cumpleaños es el 25 de Julio, estudia psicología, le gustan los animales, y su deporte favorito es el baseball. Es adicta al café y al ordenador. Suele salir a correr por las tardes y en verano trabaja de socorrista… No sé qué mas quieres saber.

- ¿Cómo le gustan los chicos?

- Pues la verdad es que ni idea, porque un día salía con un metalero y otro día salía con pijo rico. Pero por lo que he visto le gustas, no sé porqué, pero le gustas. Se que le van los retos, es decir, no quiere un tío aburrido quiere a alguien que de tanto por culo como ella.

- Eso es interesante… Entonces ¿crees que tengo posibilidades con ella?

- Hasta ahora sí, solo te voy avisando. Alice es mucha mujer ahí donde la ves. Es inteligente y conociéndote podría manejarte con los ojos cerrados. Te digo esto porque eres mi amigo y he visto a muchos tíos perseguirla para luego no conseguir nada. Es mi hermana y la quiero mucho y sé que contigo estaría muy bien, pero no sé si tú podrías aguantar su ritmo.

- Entiendo pero… estoy dispuesto a asumir el riesgo.

- Bueno entonces ¿has pensado algo para que te perdone?

- No.

- ¿Y qué vas hacer?

- No lo sé – Dijo quedándose tan pancho – Pero sí sé que queda menos de un mes para mi cumpleaños y para ese día estaré perdonado.

Los dos siguientes días fueron rutinarios. Clase, trabajo y casa. Lo único que me animaba un poco era hablar por las noches con Bella. El jueves por la tarde al ir a la biblioteca a estudiar tuve la agridulce sorpresa de encontrarme con Bella y Alice. Por lo visto Bella tenía que estudiar un montón pero Alice simplemente iba para ver chicos.

- Te veo agobiada – Le dije a Bella.

- No sabes cuanto. No puedo bajar la guardia ni un segundo.

- Edward.

- ¿Qué, Alice?

- ¿Conoces a ese moreno?

- Sí, esta en mi clase.

- ¿Me lo presentas? – Dijo haciendo un puchero.

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es un capullo, además, ¿no se supone que te gustaba Jasper?

- A ese ni me lo nombres.

- Pero si eres tú la que no para de nombrarlo – Dijo Bella.

- Porque ese si que es un capullo.

- Venga Alice, sabes que no fue para tanto. El pobre no sabía que tú tenías un blog. Además sabes que en parte tiene razón. Muchas chicas escriben estupideces y tú no eres una de ellas, así que no deberías de haberte dado por aludida.

- Me da igual lo que digas.

- A veces eres tan infantil…

- Siento interrumpir vuestra conversación pero quiero estudiar – Dijo Bella poniéndose seria.

Al instante nos callamos y seguimos a lo nuestro. Yo leyendo el arte de la guerra, Alice mirando tíos y Bella estudiando. A la tarde siguiente recibí una llamada de Bella.

- ¿Edward?

- Dime.

- Hoy no voy a poder quedar. Tengo que quedarme estudiando.

- Bueno no te preocupes, otro día entonces.

- ¿Qué tal mañana?

- Vale, mañana a las seis.

- Venga mañana nos vemos, besitos.

Jasper había observado nuestra conversación.

- ¿Te ha dejado tirado?

- No, tiene que estudiar.

- Eso significa…

- Eso significa que hoy yo también estudiaré.

- ¡Oh venga ya! Es viernes, vamos a salir de caza.

- ¿Caza? ¿Pero no querías el perdón de Alice?

- Por eso. Si consigo otra chica se enfadara y entonces se dignará a hablarme para decirme que no quiere verme nunca más, y ahí podré disculparme.

- ¿Sabes que tus ideas no tienen ni pies ni cabeza?

- Por eso puede que funcione.

- ¿Y a donde quieres ir?

- Había pensado en empezar por el _Princeton Pub_.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Sí. Tranqui colega, que hoy te invito yo.

- ¿Sabes si Alice irá?

- No, pero para eso estás tú, para preguntar.

- Pero que morro tienes.

Después de quedar con Alice en el bar, nos duchamos y nos fuimos directos para allá. Está vez el local estaba casi desierto. No había ni rastro de chicas por ninguna parte, así que no tardamos mucho en localizar al par de chicas que jugaban al billar.

- Mierda – Dijo Jasper.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Que solo están Jessica y ella. Mi plan se ha ido a la mierda.

- ¿Por qué no lo vuelves a intentar con Samanta? – _Así no se me lanza otra vez._

- Es buena idea – Dijo una vez llegamos hasta las chicas – Hola Alice, hola Jessica, estás tan o incluso más guapa que el otro día.

_Desde luego Jasper no pierde el tiempo._

- Gracias Jasper – Dijo Jessica sonriente por el piropo.

- Hola chicas – Saludé sin emoción alguna.

- Siento lo del otro día Edward… El alcohol no me sienta muy bien – Se disculpó Samanta.

- No pasa nada, a todos nos pasa – Dije para que se quedase tranquila.

- ¡Hermanito! Precisamente estaba hablando de ti con Jessica, le estaba contando lo simpático que es tu amigo Dylan y lo bueno que está por cierto – Alice había captado rápidamente la provocación de Jasper.

- Pero si me estabas hablando de…

- De Dylan Jessica, de Dylan – Dijo echándole una mirada asesina.

- ¡Ay lo siento! Creía que estabas hablando del otro que está tan bueno de tu clase – Dijo Jessica siguiéndole el juego a Alice. Yo sabía que Jasper se estaba enfadado aunque estaba guardando la compostura perfectamente.

- Bueno Jessica ¿me dejarías invitarte a una copa? – Preguntó Jasper.

- Por supuesto – aceptó su invitación y juntos se fueron hacia la barra.

- ¡No lo soporto! ¡Te juro que no lo soporto! ¡ahora mismo le daba con el palo de billar en la cabeza!

- Tranquilízate – Dije riéndome. Siempre me parecía cómico como una cosa tan minúscula podía esconder tanto carácter.

- ¡Me va a oír! – Dijo soltando el palo y saliendo detrás de ellos dos, pero justo la agarre del brazo para que no se marchase de mi lado.

- Alice relájate, solo está intentando llamar tu atención.

- ¡Pues lo ha conseguido!

- Él solo quiere que le perdones, y para eso intenta ponerte celosa… aunque por lo que he visto hasta ahora lo ha conseguido…

- ¿Celosa yo? ¡Más quisiera!

- Alice no engañas a nadie – Dije despeinándole el pelo.

- ¡Para! – Me quitó la mano de su cabeza – Vale sí, llevas razón, estoy celosa… ¡Pero es un imbécil!

- Lo sé, por eso te gusta – Dije riéndome.

- Capullo… - Dijo mientras me pegaba un puño.

- Venga perdónalo antes de que Jessica le tire la caña – Dije mientras observaba como Jessica coqueteaba con Jasper.

_O la ha sobornado o le ha contado su plan. Si no lo veo no lo creo._

- ¡Será zorra!

- Bah, no te preocupes, Jasper solo tiene ojos para ti.

- ¿De verdad? – Su mirada se iluminó al oír mis palabras.

- De verdad de la buena.

Jasper y Jessica regresaron hasta nosotros entonces a Alice se le ocurrió la forma de despegar a Jessica de Jasper.

- ¿Jugamos? – Dijo ofreciéndole el palo a Jasper.

- Claro – Dijo cogiéndolo. Sonrió ampliamente al ver que su plan, supuestamente, había funcionado.

- ¿Por parejas? – Samanta miró a Jasper con un toque de lujuria.

- Sí, claro, ¿te pones conmigo? – Le preguntó Alice a Jasper.

- Por supuesto.

- Pues tú conmigo Jessica – Dije intentando ser simpático.

- Sí… - Dijo desilusionada.

_Parece increíble que la semana pasada se me tiraba al cuello y ahora va a por Jasper… Alice va a tener razón, es una zorra._

Alice y yo sabías jugar bastante bien al billar así que cuando le llegó el turno a Alice me sorprendí al ver como fallaba una de las oportunidades más fáciles del mundo.

- Ups… que torpe. No se me da muy bien… - Dijo Alice tristemente.

- Es que has cogido el palo mal – Dijo Jasper acercándose a ella por detrás.

_¿Mal? Pero si Alice sabe jugar mejor que cualquiera de nosotros…_

- ¿Me enseñas? – Dijo Alice coqueteando.

- Claro – Dijo Jasper arrimando su cuerpo al de ella mientras le indicaba como coger el palo.

_¡Lo que tengo que ver! ¡Mi hermana haciéndose la tonta para que Jasper se le arrime! ¡De tonta no tiene ni un pelo!_

A partir de ese instante, cada vez que Alice tenía que tirar Jasper complaciente la ayudaba. Me sentía extraño al ver aquello.

_No creo que me pueda acostumbrar nunca a verlos así._

El resto de la noche fue aburridísima para mi y Jessica. Ella no tenía ganas de hablar y yo no tenía ganas de buscar tema de conversación, así que ambos pasamos la mayoría del tiempo observando como Jasper y Alice charlaban animadamente sobre cosas que ni siquiera me interesaban. Las pocas ganas de fiesta se me habían ido del todo y estaba deseando volver a casa para relajarme un rato en el ordenador. Esta era más o menos la hora a la que solía hablar con Bella y la verdad es que prefería mil veces estar charlando con ella que contemplando aquel panorama.

Cuando por fin se dignaron a despedirse Jasper se ofreció para llevarlas a casa pero ambas se negaron así que Jasper y yo regresamos a casa. Pero para entonces ya era tarde y Bella no estaría conectada así que me fui a dormir directamente.

Desperté a eso del medio día. Al llegar al salón no había rastro de Jasper. Fui a buscarlo a su habitación pero para mi sorpresa encontré una nota en su puerta.

_Alice y yo hemos salido a dar una vuelta. Tranquilo, no es una cita. Volveré tarde. Disfruta de la película _

_¿Película? ¿Qué película?_

No tarde ni medio segundo mas en recordad que Bella vendría esa tarde. De repente un pensamiento cruzó mi mente.

_Bella es una chica… Una chica suele ser limpia… Sino recuerdo mal, la casa de Bella estaba impecable, así que eso significa… ¡Tengo que limpiar!_

Me puse enseguida manos a la obra. Todo el apetito que tenía se me desvaneció al ver toda la mierda que tenia que recoger. Para cuando acabé habían dado casi las seis así que me fui directo a la ducha.

_He dejado la casa como los chorros del oro así que cuando Jasper vuelva hablare seriamente para que podamos mantenerla el máximo tiempo posible… Será mejor que me de prisa. Bella no tardará en llegar._

Y efectivamente, junto cuando me estaba reliando la toalla en la cintura el timbre de la puerta sonó. Salí de la ducha con solo la toalla y el peló húmedo y despeinado.

_Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo de secarme._

Cuando abrí la puerta Bella abrió los ojos como platos. Me observó de arriba abajo y la bolsa que traía en la mano se le calló al suelo. Ambos nos agachamos a recogerlo. Pude notar lo nerviosa que estaba porque las manos le temblaban al coger la bolsa.

- He tra… traído palomitas – Tartamudeó un poco – Espero que no te haya molestado que haya subido directamente, pero como ya me habías dicho donde vivías y encontré el portal abierto decidí subir directamente, pero por lo que veo no he llegado en un buen momento – Habló rápido y sin mirarme a los ojos – Así que esperaré aquí si quieres.

- No, no. Pasa, pasa. Tú como en tu casa.

Bella pasó hasta el salón. Me quedé detrás de ella esperando ver su expresión.

- Tu casa… - Se quedó callada al volver a mirarme – Es mejor de lo que me la habías descrito – Dijo rápidamente – Me la pusiste como si fuera un estercolero.

- Es que he estado limpiando. Ahora parece un lugar habitable, antes no – Dije riéndome – Bueno ponte cómoda, voy a vestirme.

- Sí, será lo mejor – Dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

Me puse una de las pocas camisetas limpias que me quedaban junto con los pantalones del pijama. Cuando regresé al salón encontré a Bella admirando la colección de videojuegos de Jasper y mis películas.

- ¿Te gusta? – Dije sorprendiéndola por detrás.

- ¡Qué susto! – Dijo al darse la vuelta y verme.

- ¿Estabas haciendo algo indebido? – Dije bromeando.

- No, no, solo estaba alucinando con tu colección. En mi habitación solo hay libros y más libros. Me había quedado embobada y tú me has asustado – Dijo dándome con el dedo en el pecho.

- Bueno, ¿qué me has traído? – Dije señalando la bolsa que estaba encima de la mesa.

- He traído palomitas para los dos – Dijo orgullosa por su idea.

- Menos mal, Jasper se comió el último paquete. ¿Las metes al micro mientras yo pongo la película?

- Venga – Dijo antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

Cogí la película del último estante y la puse en el DVD. Encendí el Home cinema y baje un poco las persianas para crear ambiente. A los cinco minutos Bella apareció comiendo palomitas de un bol. Se había hecho una gran trenza de raíz y apenas se había maquillado.

- A las tuyas le quedan un par de minutos – anunció.

- ¿De dónde has sacado ese bol? No recuerdo ni siquiera tenerlo – Dije riéndome.

- Buscando un poco he encontrado un par – Dijo observando detalladamente la habitación – oye, ¿y Jasper?

- A salido con tu querida amiga Alice a una no cita.

- ¿En serio? Vaya, si que se le ha pasado el cabreo pronto.

- En cuanto vio a Jessica coqueteando con él, dejo su orgullo un lado y se puso en plan gatita. ¡Ag! ¡Fue asqueroso! – Me entró un escalofrío solo al recordarlo.

- Me lo imagino – Dijo riéndose por mi cara de asco – Voy a buscar tus palomitas antes de que se quemen.

Cuando regresó se acomodó a mi lado y me entregó el bol de palomitas.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

- ¿Estás preparada?

- ¡Si, venga! ¿A qué esperas? – Dijo impaciente. Le di al play y la película comenzó. Me costó media hora logar concentrarme para no ir repitiendo los diálogos, pero al final lo conseguí.

Bella estaba embobadísima con la película y ni se inmutó cuando me quede observándola. Estábamos casi a oscuras pero podía ver perfectamente su perfil. La comisura de sus labios se ensanchaba cada vez que sonreía al escuchar algo de la película. Cuando venían las escenas de sangre, solía arrugar su naricita y cuando algo la sorprendía, abría los ojos como platos. Con tantas expresiones casi podía saber lo que estaba pensando en cada punto de la película. Ya llevaba largo rato observándola cuando se dio cuenta de que lo hacía.

- ¿Le pasa algo a mi cara? – Dijo sin apartar la vista de la televisión. Casi pude apreciar que se estaba sonrojando - ¿Tengo cera en los oídos o algún horrible grano? – Se giró para verme la cara.

- No, solo te miraba – Nuestra cabezas estaban muy juntas la una de la otra.

- ¿Y eso?

- No sé – Sus ojos me estaban hipnotizando. Bella me miraba directamente a los ojos pero a veces desviaba la mirada a mis labios. Ella los entreabrió y para mi sorpresa yo también. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer me puse rígido y observe la televisión - ¿Te está gustando la película? – Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para acabar con aquello.

- Sí… - Dijo sin ganas volviendo a mirar la pantalla.

_¿Qué coño ha pasado? He estado a punto de… ¡No! No estropearía nuestra amistad por nada del mundo… Además… ¡Ni siquiera me gusta!_

Cuando la película estaba terminando vi como las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Bella.

- Yo también lloré la primera vez que la vi – Le confesé.

- Es que es tan injusto… - Dijo medio sollozando – Ha luchado tanto por su pueblo, por su país y al final… - Se quedó observando los últimos minutos de la película.

_- Todo puede acabar, ahora mismo… Paz, felicidad… Decidlo, gritad clemencia._

- _¡Clemencia! ¡Clemencia._

- _Gritadlo. Decidlo. Clemencia…_

- _Clemencia William, clemencia._

- _Dilo William._

- _¡El preso desea decir algo!_

- _¡LIBERTAD! _

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Bella por fin lo rompió.

- Me ha encantado. En serio, gracias por enseñármela. Lo creas o no, esto significa muchísimo para mí, más de lo que puedas imaginar – Una última lágrima calló por su mejilla.

- Bella, no te pongas triste. No me gusta verte así.

- Es que hecho mucho de menos a mis abuelos y a mi padre – Sus ojos amenazaban con llorar aun más.

- Venga no te desanimes, pronto volverás a ver a tus abuelos y por tu padre no vayas a llorar, porque recuerdo perfectamente que dijiste que tu padre prefería verte esa sonrisa tan bonita que tienes.

- ¿Crees que tengo una sonrisa bonita? – Dijo sonriente.

- La más bonita. Anda ven aquí – La acerqué a mí y la abracé fuertemente. No s quedamos así durante un rato hasta que Jasper entró en casa.

Instintivamente ambos nos separamos, como si abrazarnos fuera algo malo o algo prohibido que nadie podía ver.

- Vaya, vaya – Dijo Jasper al vernos – Veo que la película ha estado mejor de lo que esperabais ¿En? – Dijo haciendo un movimiento de cejas.

- No es lo que piensas – Sonó tan ridícula esa frase.

- Al parecer yo no he sido el único que ha tenido una no cita esta tarde – Dijo con un tono de voz acusador. Miré a Bella y vi como se sonrojaba.

- Jasper, déjate de bobadas – Dijo con vergüenza – Entre Edward y yo no ha pasado nada, solo somos amigos – Ese solo fue como una pequeña y apenas notable punzada en mi pecho.

- Bueno si tú lo dices… te creeré. ¿Te quedas a cenar Bella? – Parecía increíble como cambiaba de tema como si nada.

_Hace un segundo se creía que estábamos liados y ahora habla de comida…_

- No, no, tengo que volver. Esta noche estudiaré un poco más.

- Empollona – Dijo Jasper.

- Tengo que serlo si quiero aprobar. Bueno Edward – Dijo poniéndose en pie – La película ha sido fantástica, espero que repitamos pronto.

- ¡Wow! ¡Repetir! Por lo que se ve os lo habéis pasado muy bien – Jasper volvía a la carga.

- No seas pesado – Le regañé.

- Adiós Edward. Nos vemos Jasper – Nos dio un beso a cada uno y se marchó.

- ¿Me piensas contar lo que ha pasado? ¿Os habéis dado besitos? ¿Lo habéis hecho en el sofá? – Jasper con cada pregunta me daba codazos.

- No ha pasado nada, porque no hay nada entre Bella y yo, ella es solo mi amiga, y así es como la veo.

- Pero… que tú la veas así, no significa que ella también lo vea.

- No digas tonterías, Bella piensa exactamente lo mismo que yo. Además, eres tú el que tiene que soltar prenda, para eso has salido con mi hermana. ¿Te has propasado? ¿La has manoseado? – Dije con voz amenazante – Bueno pensándolo mejor, no me cuentes nada. No quiero tener pesadillas esta noche.

Después de cenar y jugar un poco ala PS3 me fui directo a la cama. Esa noche solo pude soñar con una cosa. La sonrisa de Bella.


	12. La playa

**Soy una mala persona, lo sé, pero lo siento mucho de verás. Estoy terminando bachillerato y estudiar me lelva mas tiempo del que tengo =( Pronto llegará navidad y podré actualizar mas seguido pero por ahora os traigo en compensación por mi tardanza dos capítulo. **

**Espero que podaís perdonarme y que sigais leyendo porque de verdad deseo escucharos a todas.**

**Y bueno ya solo decir que los personajes son de Meyer pero que todo lo demás es producto de mi imaginación.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA.<strong>

**Capítulo 11. La playa.**

A la mañana siguiente, justo como habíamos acordado Alice y yo en secreto, a las siete y media de la mañana estaba en la puerta de mi casa.

- Buenos días – dije medio bostezando.

- ¿Está todo listo?

- Sí, ve subiendo la nevera y las sombrillas al coche – Dije dándole las llaves – Estoy terminando de desayunar.

Cuando todo estuvo listo nos pusimos en marcha hacía casa de Edward. Alice estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de ir a la playa. Anoche a mí también me hacia mucha ilusión, pero tenía tanto sueño que lo único que me apetecía era dormir, pero Alice se empeñó en que teníamos que ir temprano porque era uno de los pocos días que quedaban de calor para estar en la playa y si no queríamos coger caravana debíamos salir pronto. Lo mejor de todo el plan era que Edward y Jasper no tenían ni idea de nada, y yo sinceramente tenía miedo de la reacción de ambos al despertarlos tan temprano.

Una vez llegamos, sacamos el par de neveras del coche y las subimos hasta la puerta de la casa. Alice comenzó a llamar como una loca.

- Alice hay mas vecinos en este lugar.

- Ya lo sé, por eso doy golpes y no quemo el timbre. Además mi hermano se despierta enseguida.

Escuchamos como alguien se acercaba a la puerta.

- ¿Quién demonios estará llamando como un loco a estas horas? Dios son las ocho de la mañana, ¡y es domingo! – Dijo Jasper malhumorado. Alice y yo nos reímos al escucharlo.

Jasper abrió la puerta y no solo ellos se llevaron una sorpresa al vernos, nosotras también porque ambos estaban en calzoncillos, despeinados y con cara de dormidos. Ambas nos quedamos embobadas mirándolos de arriba abajo.

_¡Dios! ¡Edward! ¡No estas más bueno porque no puedes!_

Desperté de mi ensoñamiento cuando Alice habló.

- ¡Buenos días dormilones! – Dijo de muy buen humor - ¡Día de playa!

- Alice son solo las ocho de la mañana… - Dijo Edward bostezando y estirándose.

- Exacto, y cuanto antes os pongáis el bañador mejor. A partir de la semana que viene se acaba el calorcito y comienza el otoño, así que aligerarse – Dijo empujándolos con la nevera.

Jasper y Edward estaban tan dormidos que se fueron a la habitación sin rechistar.

- Vamos a ver que tienen estos dos en la nevera para llevárnoslo para comer – Dijo Alice. Cuando abrimos el frigorífico nos quedamos atónitas.

_¡Solo hay cerveza! ¿Cómo pueden tener solo cerveza?_

Jasper apareció vestido, con las gafas mal puestas y los pelos aun de loco. Nosotras seguimos a lo nuestro rebuscando por los cajones y armarios pero no había nada, solo una caja de cereales por la mitad. Escuché como Edward salía de su habitación y se reunía con Jasper.

- Tengo sueño – Dijo Jasper – Quiero dormir un rato mas.

- Tranquilo, dormiremos en el coche. Por cierto vayas pelos llevas – Ambas volvimos al salón.

- Pues anda que tú… - Jasper se quedó sin habla al ver a Alice. Ella levaba una camiseta muy corta donde enseñaba todo el vientre y también todas sus cortitas piernas al aire, exceptuando un minúsculo pareo que le tapa lo junto para no verse el bikini. Aguanté la risa como pude al ver la cara de tonto de Jasper y la cara de cabreo de Edward.

- ¿No podías haberte puesto algo mas… largo?

- No Edward, porque voy a tomar algo de sol que estoy mas blanca que una pescadilla, y llevo lo justo para ir y volver. Por cierto, sois un desastre. ¡Solo hay cerveza! – Edward puso los ojos en blanco - Bella y yo vamos a bajar a buscar alguna tienda en la que comprar, para cuando volvamos espero veros sin legañas y desayunados, ¿entendido?

- Entendido… - Dijeron Jasper y Edward al unísono sin apenas fuerzas.

Después de dar varios rodeos por fin encontramos una tienda. Compramos un paquete de pan de molde y mucha chacina para hacernos bocadillos y unas cuantas cocacolas. De mientras esperábamos en la cola Alice me describía con cada detalle el cuerpo de Jasper mientras que yo pensaba en la anatomía tan perfecta de Edward.

- ¿Pero no te has fijado en sus hombros? ¡Dios! ¡Me encanta!

- Ya me lo has dicho un par de veces – Dije avanzando un par de pasos.

- Lo sé, pero es…

- Sí, es perfecto, ya me lo has dicho antes.

Pagamos y volvimos a la casa, esta vez nos abrió Edward ya vestido y listo, aunque aun tenía cara de sueño. Llevaba un bañador _Billabong_ rojo junto con una camiseta blanca de tirantas con las que se podía ver con claridad sus musculosos brazos. Se me hacia la boca agua tan solo con mirarlo.

- He llenado las neveras con hielo y he metido algunos botellines.

- Así me gusta hermanito, dando el cayo.

Cuando estuvo todo listo nos pusimos en marcha hacia la playa. Edward y Jasper dormían placidamente en la parte de atrás, mientras Alice y yo escuchábamos música y nos manteníamos en silencio. Al cabo de media hora de viaje todos dormían mientras yo conducía. En la radio sonaba algo de _Rihanna_, pero decidí poner uno de los discos que tenia en el reproductor.

Las tres primeras las pasé y dejé _Halo_ de _Beyoncé._ Esta canción me relajaba y sin darme cuenta me puse a cantarla.

_- Remember those walls I built. Well, baby they're tumbling down. And they didn't even put up a fight. They didn't even make up a sound._

- No sabía que también cantaras – Escuché decir a Edward. Automáticamente me puse colorada como un tomate.

- Cantó cuando creo que nadie me oye, o cuando la canción me gusta mucho.

- Pues sigue, sigue, yo me haré el dormido si quieres – Pude observar esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba a través del retrovisor.

El resto del camino seguí cantando solo para él, porque aunque parecía que dormía yo sabía que Edward me estaba escuchando.

Por fin llegamos a la playa y todo estaba atestado de gente.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que estaría así de llena! A ver donde carajo nos ponemos – Dijo Alice enfadada.

- Tranquila, ya encontraremos algún hueco – Dijo Jasper quitándole la nevera de las manos – Vamos.

Después de un rato paseando por la arena caliente, por fin encontramos un hueco entre una familia llena de niños pequeños y una pareja de ancianos que observaban el mar.

Acomodamos todos los trastos e inmediatamente Alice se quitó la poca ropa que llevaba y se fue derechita al agua. Vi como Jasper hacía lo mismo y la seguía, mientras que Edward no les quitaba ojo de encima.

- Pareces un padre cuando la miras así – Dije extendiendo mi toalla.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo – Dijo quitándose la camiseta. Estaba tan embobada con su cuerpo que no era consciente de que aun estaba completamente vestida.

- ¿No te vas a bañar? – Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

- Sí, sí, claro que sí – _Es solo que no quiero que me veas en bikini, porque todo el encanto que haya podido surgir se puede ir al la mierda al verme._

Le di la espalda y con vergüenza me quité la ropa. De todo el plan, el hecho de estar en bikini, exhibiendo mi cuerpo, era la única cosa que no me gustaba. Me giré para ver su expresión, esperando que fuese de repugnancia.

- ¿Vamos? – Dijo sonriente.

_¿Me ha sonreído? ¿Será que no se ha fijado bien? _

- Sí, vamos – Dije caminando a su lado.

_No entiendo nada, ahora es cuando me tendría que dedicar sonrisas de cortesía y alejarse, no sonreírme como si nada y estar tan a gusto a mi lado…_

Una vez llegamos a la orilla, todo pensamiento negativo hacia mi cuerpo se disipó en menos de un segundo. Podía sentir mis huellas marcarse en la arena, el sol acariciar mi piel y la brisa ondear mi cabello. Despacito y sin prisas fui adentrándome en el frío abrigo del océano. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar del sonido de las olas, y me sentí libre y feliz.

_Hacía años que no me sentía así de bien, me quedaría así para siempre._

Pero por desgracia mi dulce momento de paz se fue al garete al recibir el impacto de una enorme y congelada ola contra mí.

Al volver a la superficie oí a Edward riéndose de mí.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó entre risas sosteniéndome del brazo.

- Sí, estoy bien – Dije malhumorada.

Ambos nos adentramos poco a poco hacia las profundidades. Nadar era sin duda mi deporte favorito. Me encantaba sumergirme y bucear, para luego subir sintiendo los rayos de sol en la superficie.

_Definitivamente en otra vida fui un pez._

Observé como Edward nadaba. Los músculos de la espalda se le marcaban con cada brazada y el sol se reflejaba en su pelo haciendo que brillase como una estrella. Edward tenía un aura de tranquilidad y seguridad que me invadía todo el cuerpo y estando junto a él, todo miedo que podía tener a la manta oscura que se extendía bajo nuestros pies desaparecía.

Por fin alcanzamos a Jasper y Alice, que jugaban como niños pequeños a echarse agua. Volví a observar a Edward que para mi sorpresa no estaba en ninguna parte. Comencé a dar vueltas a mi alrededor esperando verlo por alguna parte, pero fue inútil.

- ¿Edward no estaba contigo? – Preguntó Alice.

- Sí, hace un segundo estaba a mi lado y ahora ha desaparecido.

Justo cuando terminé de pronunciar esas palabras una mano me agarró del tobillo derecho y de un tirón hizo que me sumergiera totalmente. Instintivamente volví como alma que lleva el diablo a la superficie y comencé a toser.

_¿Qué coño ha sido eso?_

Para cuando logré tranquilizarme del susto, vi a Edward y a Jasper riéndose a carcajada limpia al ver mi cara.

- Eso no te lo esperabas ¿verdad? – Dijo Edward chocando los cinco con Jasper.

- Lo que no me esperaba es que fueseis tan gilipollas – Me di la vuelta y comencé a nadar.

- Ya la habéis cabreado – Pude oír decir a Alice.

- ¡Vamos Bella! ¡Solo ha sido una broma! – Gritó Edward. Me detuve en secó y me giré para verle la cara.

- Esas bromas te las puedes meter por el culo so capullo – Y tan a gusto me di la vuelta y regresé a la orilla.

_Será imbécil… el susto que me ha dado, por un momento creía que me ahogaba… Que se vaya a asustar a su puta madre vamos… Tal vez no ha sido para tanto, pero es que me ha asustado… ¡Débil, débil, débil! ¡Bella sabes perfectamente que no te puedes enfadar con él! Pero tengo que aguantar. Si quiere que le perdone, que se lo curre. ¡Va a tener que arrastrarse suplicando mi perdón!... Eso es pasarse, con que me pida perdón un par de veces vale…_

Me tumbé en la toalla y deje que el sol se deshiciera de mi cabreo dejando solo calma y algo de sueño.

_Estoy en la playa. Mi segundo lugar favorito en el mundo. Tengo que disfrutar e ignorar todo acto inmaduro y que me haga perder la paciencia…_

Deje el ruido del oleaje se apoderara de mi mente para dejarme totalmente relajada. Cerré los ojos y poco a poco mi mente comenzó a viajar lejos de allí, hasta que de repente unas gotitas de agua fueron cayendo por mi espalda.

- ¿Qué coño quieres? – Dije sin mirar al susodicho a la cara.

- Venga Bella no te enfades – Edward se sentó en mi toalla.

- Déjame en paz.

- Ha sido solo una broma, lo siento, no pensé que te fuese a molestar tanto – Su voz sonó apagada.

_Aguanta Bella, se fuerte por una vez, no dejes que su chantaje emocional pueda contigo. ¡Resiste!_

- Pues así ha sido. Así que si no te importa, prefiero estar sola.

- Vamos Bells, perdóname, no lo he hecho con mala intención.

- Me llamo Bella.

- Vale, Bella, estoy aquí pidiéndote disculpas, ¿qué más quieres que haga?

_Con que me des un besito me conformo…_

- Dos cosas: la primera que me prometas que no me vas a asustar mas de esa manera, y la segunda que me hagas el favor de echarme crema en la espalda – Dije volviendo a mirar esos ojos que con tanta intensidad me miraban.

- Prometido. ¿Dónde está la crema? – Preguntó mientras buscaba a su alrededor.

- Esta en mi bolso, debajo de la sombrilla.

Mientras Edward buscaba el bote de crema, yo me deshice de la parte de arriba para que me la pudiese extender lo mejor posible. Estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa dado que era la primera vez que iba a ver tanto contacto físico entre nosotros.

- Bella …

- ¿Qué? – Pude observar como se ruborizaba un poco.

_¿Se está ruborizando por qué no llevo parte de arriba? ¿O es por qué le da vergüenza tocarme? No entiendo nada… se supone que la que siente vergüenza constante mente soy yo, no él._

- ¿Me puedo sentar en… ya sabes…?

- ¡Oh! Claro, sin problemas - _¿Por qué le da vergüenza sentarse en mi trasero? Es un culo más, y mejor porque como está mas blandito y es más grande estará más cómodo… ¿Y por qué me hago tantas preguntas? Me tengo que calmar y disfrutar del momento, nunca se sabe si nuestros cuerpos volverían a estar tan próximos_ – Mientras mi mente divagaba, Edward se sentó con sumo cuidado sobre mi culo y oí como se echaba crema en las manos.

- La crema esta un poco fría, ¿vale?

- Sin problemas.

Edward comenzó a extenderme la crema por los hombros y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo debido a la mezcla de sensaciones de la helada crema y sus enormes manos calientes tocándome.

_Que manos… con eso haría maravillas en una mujer… ¡Pero en qué estoy pensando! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Solo me está echando crema y yo pensando en obscenidades…! Aunque ahora que caigo… Mi culo y su… ¡Ay mi madre!_

En ese momento todo mi cuerpo se tensó y Edward lo notó.

- Te noto un poco tensa, ¿quieres que te de un masaje? No se me dan muy bien, pero creo que te vendría bien librar tensiones.

- Vale – Dije con apenas un hilo de voz.

_Yo si que sé como podrías hacerme liberar tensiones…_

Poco a poco las manos de Edward se deslizaban por mi espalda dulcemente y sin apenas hacer presión, y aunque no era muy bueno haciendo masajes, estaba logrando que me relajase. Pero justo cuando todo pensamiento perverso se estaba alejando de mi mente, Edward invocó a la ninfa que segundos antes se había apoderado de mí.

- ¿Me echas ahora tú? – Dijo mientras terminaba de extender el protector solar.

- Claro – Ahora mi voz sonaba normal aunque con un toque de euforia.

_¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Voy a poder manosear esa espalda! ¡Sentir si su culo es duro o blando bajo el mío!_

Edward se quitó de encima y se echó en su toalla. Yo me abroché el bikini de nuevo y con cuidado me senté en su trasero, notando así que era prieto.

_Así me gustan a mí, duros pero no en exceso._

Observé su enorme espalda que tanto me gustaba. Tenía varios lunares y algunas pecas por los hombros pero entonces se movió un poco y pude ver como todos los músculos se le marcaban, con la consecuencia de que por unos segundos me quedé embobada.

_Mmm… que espalda… lo bien que podría clavar mis uñas ahí…_

Al oír mis pensamientos volví en mí inmediatamente. Aquella situación por una parte me estaba encantando porque quería sentir a Edward lo más cerca posible, pero por otra me estaba aterrorizando por lo que estaba provocando en mí, dado que yo nunca había sido una chica de tener pensamientos de lujuria y perversión. Siempre he tenido mis fantasías, pero nunca se habían manifestado fuera de mi habitación y mi cama.

- También me puedes hacer un masaje sí quieres – Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó mi rostro.

- Bueno, vale, pero no te acostumbres – Dije mientras por dentro reía de alegría.

Cogí el bote de crema y le eché un pegotón en la espalada.

- ¡Está fría! – Noté como su cuerpo se estremecía al contacto del protector en su piel.

- ¡Uy! ¡Lo siento! – Intenté parecer lo mas convincente posible pero mi risa me delató.

- No lo parece.

Comencé a espadín la crema por toda su extensa espalda. Su piel estaba caliente y notaba como los vellos se le ponían de punta cuando pasaba mis dedos por las diferentes zonas. Sin poder resistirlo más empecé a masajear sus fuertes hombros. Un sonido apenas audible salió de su garganta.

- ¿Voy bien? – Mi voz sonó seductora y eso me sorprendió.

- Oh, sí, sí, vas genial.

Bajé hasta los omoplatos y note varias contracturas, que con maña logré hacer desaparecer. Edward se estaba quedado adormilado así que me tome el atrevimiento de bajar un poco más hasta estar cerca de sus caderas. Masajeé lentamente, hasta convertir mi tacto en caricias. Subí y baje por toda su espalda acariciándola lentamente, intentando recordar cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

- Os veo muy entretenidos… - La voz de Jasper me asustó y en menos de un segundo me puse en pie. Edward se sostuvo la cabeza con una mano y con mirada bobalicona me observó.

- Bella, tienes unas manos perfectas – _No sabes las de cosas que haría con ellas si me dejases…_ - recuérdame que si apostamos algo, la recompensa sean masajes.

- Trato hecho – Notaba como las mejillas me ardían. Di gracias por tener el papel de tímida, porque en ese instante lo que menos estaba era avergonzada.

- ¿Ya no estás enfadada? – Preguntó Jasper.

- No, Edward sabe disuadirme…

- Uy, uy, uy, me vas a tener que enseñar a mí para cuando una chica se enfade conmigo…

- No es lo que piensas capullo, ella me ha dado unas condiciones para perdonarme y yo con gusto las he cumplido.

_¿Con gusto? ¿Gusto de gustar? ¿De verdad le ha gustado tocarme?_

- Exactamente – _Bravo Bella, que se note tu presencia._

- Y luego tú le has devuelto el favor muy gustosamente ¿no? – Dijo Jasper con sus insinuaciones.

- Sí… que diga ¡no! Él iba a necesitar que le echase crema y como yo ya no estaba enfadada pues no me importó, por cierto, ¿Y Alice? – Cambié bruscamente de tema, esperando así no revelar mas información de la necesaria.

- Se ha quedado en el agua – Dijo Jasper. Al parecer mi plan había funcionado.

- Siempre le ha encantado el mar… - Edward miraba al horizonte en busca de Alice.

- Voy a bañarme con ella – Y sin más salí disparada hacia la orilla.

Después de luchar contra las incesantes olas y lo fría que estaba el agua, la alcancé.

- ¿Ya has perdonado a mi hermano? – Dijo al oírme llegar.

- Sí, me es imposible enfadarme con él.

- Sé lo que es eso… - Dijo con voz apagada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto decaída. Cuando llegamos estabas supercontenta y ahora estás triste.

- Es por Jasper.

- ¿Te ha vuelto hacer rabiar?

- No, no es eso… Es él en sí, es demasiado bueno para mí. Yo puedo ser muy cruel Bella, y él no se lo merece.

- Pues no lo seas, no te alejes y tampoco huyas. Sé que esa es tu manera de protegerte, sé que cuando tus sentimientos se vuelven más fuertes y ves que él te los correspondes, haces alguna tontería para que él pase de ti. Pero no puedes estar así siempre. No conozco bien a Jasper, pero es un buen chico y sé que podrías ser feliz con él.

- Ya pero…

- Pero nada Alice. Siempre me dices que sea valiente y que viva la vida; pues bien, ahora te lo digo yo. Dale una oportunidad…

- Pero no lo conozco lo suficiente…

- Pues sal más con él, pregúntale todo lo que quieras saber y si no quieres preguntarle, siempre tienes a Edward que es su mejor amigo.

- Vale, ya veré lo que hago…

- Ya veré que hago, no, quiero que me prometas que lo intentarás con todas tus fuerzas.

- Te lo prometo, pero por favor… ¡Deja de presionarme!

- Vale, vale, tú a tu ritmo, pero una promesa es una promesa.

- ¿Y tú con Edward?

- Yo… - en ese preciso instante oímos a Edward y Jasper llamarnos desde la orilla para que fuéramos – _Salvada por la campana_.

Una vez llegamos a las toallas, vimos porque nos habían llamado. Habían preparado todo para comer y la verdad es que entre la tensión de hacia unos minutos con Edward, mi enfado y haberme bañado un par de veces, me había dado un hambre voraz.

- Es que tenemos hambre y no queremos comer sin vosotras – Dijo Jasper a modo de explicación.

- Mejor, porque ya me estaba entrando hambre – Dijo Alice sentándose a su lado. Comimos tranquilamente mientras debatíamos sobre quien conduciría después.

- Me niego, yo he conducido para venir ahora que conduzca otro para volver.

- Pero es tu coche – Dijo Jasper. Estaba quedando claro que todos nos queríamos escaquear.

- Esa excusa no me vale, porque ya vi como te morías de ganas por conducir el coche de Edward.

- Sí pero…

- Pero nada, os toca o a ti o a Edward.

Ambos se miraron de forma seria. Yo ya había dejado claro que yo no pensaba conducir a la vuelta, primero porque sé que acabaría muy cansada y segundo tenía ganas de charlar con Edward sin tener que estar pendiente de la carretera. Después de que los dos se dedicaran durante media hora a exponer los pros y contras de porque ellos no deberían de conducir, llegaron a la conclusión de que debía de ser Jasper quien condujese a la vuelta.

- ¿Ya estás contenta Bella? – Jasper me echó una mirada asesina que me la tome a cachondeo.

- Sí, ya estoy contenta.

Cuando terminamos de comer, todos nos dispusimos a relajarnos en las toallas y quizás echarnos una sientes, excepto Edward que prefería darse un baño.

Aunque llevaba todo el día con las ganas de bañarme con él a solas la vagueza me pudo, así que me quede en la toalla observando como se adentraba en el mar. Al cabo de diez minutos de estar mirándolo desde mi sitio lo perdí de vista. Me erguí y lo busqué por todas partes y nada, no había rastro de él por ninguna parte.

_Seguramente estará buceando o haciendo el tonto…_

Ya habían pasado diez minutos sin verlo así que me puse de pie y seguí buscándolo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Bella? – Preguntó Alice al verme levantada.

- Tu hermano.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- No lo veo.

- Bah, no te preocupes, seguro que está haciendo el tonto.

Me estaba preocupando el hecho de no verle, así que me acerque a la orilla.

_Nada, maldita sea Edward, ¿dónde coño estás? Como esto sea otra broma…._

Y entonces lo vi, vi su pelo brillando a lo lejos y el corazón me dio un vuelco.

- ¡Edward! – Grité al saber lo que estaba pasando.

Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo y me lancé a nadar cuando ya no pude correr más.

_¡Joder, joder, joder!_

Nadé y nadé. Me quedé quieta por unos instantes, esperando ver su cuerpo flotar. Después de unos segundos de sufrimiento lo vi a unos pocos metros. Lo alcancé y saqué su cabeza a flote. Estaba inconsciente y no sabía si respiraba o no.

- No, no, no… ¡Edward! – Le zarandeé la cabeza para ver si volvía en sí pero nada.

Así que como pude lo fui llevando poco a poco a la orilla. Cuando llegué, Jasper y Alice se pusieron a nuestro alrededor. Acerqué mi oído a su nariz para ver si notaba su respiración y nada, no había respuesta. Le tome el pulso y estaba muy débil. Así que inmediatamente comencé a hacerle la reanimación cardiopulmonar, tal y como me habían enseñado en el instituto.

_Un, dos, tres… Primer masaje cardiaco sin responder, a continuación ventilación artificial._

Me acerque con decisión a sus labios y sin pensarlo dos veces, le transmití todo el aire que había en mis pulmones. No hubo respuesta. Me estaba acojonando viva porque él no podía morir, no podía.

- Vamos Edward – Dije repitiendo el mismo ritual. Oí como Alice lloraba desconsolada.

Volví a introducirle aire y cuando me erguí para seguir con el masaje Edward comenzó a toser y a expulsar agua por la boca. Le ayude a sentarse y terminó de expulsar todo el agua que había acumulado en sus pulmones. Cuando vi que había vuelto en sí y que estaba bien, lo abracé con todas mis fuerza y entonces me di cuenta de que había estado todo el tiempo llorando. Alice se arrodillo y también lo abrazó. Jasper en cambio estaba paralizado y observando el panorama, hasta que se dio cuenta de que un numeroso grupo de personas nos rodeaban con preocupación y curiosidad.

- Ya ha pasado todo señores, el chico está bien, pueden volver a lo que sabe Dios estarían haciendo antes.

Dejé de abrazarlo y lo miré intensamente a los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien? – Dije acariciando su mejilla. Edward asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Estás mareado, te encuentras mal o quieres algo? – Negó con la cabeza. No me quitaba los ojos de encima y en ellos podía ver miedo y necesidad.

- Edward por favor, habla – Alice seguía llorando. Estaba muy preocupada.

- Es… estoy bien – Dijo con apenas un hilo de voz. Alice y yo suspiramos relajadas. El susto había pasado. Pero entonces Edward me abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar. Me quedé paralizada por unos instantes hasta que reaccioné y le abracé también. Era la primera vez que veía llorar a un chico de esa forma y como pude intenté consolarlo.

- Ya, ya pasó – Me sentí un tanto ridícula al hablarle así porque no era un niño pequeño – Tranquilo – Dije acariciándole el pelo. Poco a poco fue aflojando el abrazó y en consecuencia también fue cesando su llanto – Alice tráele un poco de agua – Alice me miró con una mezcla de agradecimiento y de preocupación.

- Gracias Bella – Susurró Edward en mi oído. Entonces volvió a abrazarme con fuerza. Su cuerpo estaba absorbiendo el calor del mío y éste volvió a su temperatura natural, pero aun seguía temblando por el susto.

- No hay porque darlas – Sonreí dulcemente al verlo tan frágil. Dejó de abrazarme y me miró seriamente, sus fracciones se volvieron duras y su mirada impenetrable.

- Sí hay porque darlas, te debo mi vida y siempre estaré en deuda contigo – Sonó duro y decidido. En el poco tiempo que lo conocía nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera.

- No te preocupes, ya veremos como me puedes recompensar – Vi como un amago de sonrisa salió de su boca - ¿Puedes levantarte?

- Sí creo que sí – Lo ayudé en lo que pude y una vez de pie no se atrevió a soltarme la mano. Era lo más tierno que había visto en mi vida.

Después de tranquilizarnos, la tarde continuó tranquila; Edward dormía bajo la sombrilla, Alice leía un libro sobre psicología masculina, Jasper escuchaba música en su ipod, y yo miraba al horizonte mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llego a estar pendiente de él? ¿Qué hubiese sido de su familia si llega ahogarse? ¿Y _Alice_? ¿Y Jasper?_ – Los miré a ambos. Estaban intentando serenarse pero yo sabía que al menos Alice seguía asustada. Notó que la observaba y me dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarme. Me giré y seguí mirando el infinito mar – _Pero… ¿Qué hubiese sido de mí?_ – Una lagrima calló por mi mejilla sin permiso – _Pero gracias a Dios que está bien…_ - Volví a echar un vistazo a Edward. Seguía durmiendo bajo la sombra – _Está tan tranquilo ahora… y antes tan asustado_ – Sonreí al recordar lo dulce que parecía con esa expresión de niño.

_- Bella, Bella, Bella…_ - La imagen y voz de mi padre se aparecieron en mis pensamientos – _Por lo que se ve, has encontrado un nuevo hombre al que adorar. Espero que no me dejes de lado…_

_- Eso nunca papá_ – Me sonrió como solía recordar – _Te echo de menos._

_- Y yo a ti mi niña, pero sé que estás bien y que ahora estás comenzando a vivir tu vida._

_- Es tan duro estar sin ti…_ - Las lagrimas invadieron mis ojos.

_- No llores Bella, no me gusta verte llorar…_

_- Lo sé, lo sé _– Me rasqué los ojos como una niña pequeña – _Charlie_.

_- ¿Qué?_

_- No quiero sufrir otra vez._

_- No lo harás, yo lo sé, es un buen chico, un poco ciego pero es un buen chico._

_- Gracias papá_

Entonces su imagen se disipó y noté una presencia a mi vera.

- ¿En qué piensas? – La voz de Edward me volvió a la realidad y para cuando me di cuenta, se estaba poniendo el sol.

- En mi padre – Seguí mirando como el sol poco a poco desaparecía en el horizonte. El mar brillaba más que nunca y yo me sentía en paz.

- Eso está bien – Me giré para mirarle y lo que vi me dejo anonadada. Su pelo revuelto y con restos de arena me deslumbraba, sus ojos miel iluminados por el sol, se veían cansados, pero su mirada penetrante intentaba decirme algo que no logré adivinar. Y sus labios… nunca había visto unos labios tan jugosos en mi vida – Bella, no sé como voy a poder recompensarte por salvarme la vida y yo… - Una sensación de angustia me invadió, le puse un dedo en sus deliciosos labios para callarlo y lo abracé. Por un momento dudó, pero enseguida sus brazos me aprisionaron.

- Edward, no tienes que preocuparte, no necesitas agradecerme nada porque tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí. Además yo soy quien quiere darte las gracias.

- ¿Tú a mí? – Se separó sorprendido y me observó con detenimiento intentando averiguar porqué yo habría dicho algo así - ¿Por qué?

- Por darme la oportunidad de conocerte – Me miró extrañado. De lo que yo hablaba no tenía nada que ver con lo que había sucedido – Gracias por – _por existir, por hacerme sentir viva_ – todo, Edward – Entonces me dedicó una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustaban.

- No Bella, gracias a ti por haber aparecido en mi vida – Mis ojos se iluminaron, mi sonrisa se ensanchó y en mi estomago, miles de mariposas revolotearon de alegría – No sé que habría sido hoy de mí sin ti.

- Chicos – la voz de Alice me devolvió a la realidad haciéndome bajar de esa maravillosa nube en la que estaba - ¿Nos vamos? – El sol ya casi había desaparecido, la playa estaba casi desierta y nosotros aun teníamos que recoger todo el tinglado.

- Sí, será mejor irnos – Edward y yo nos levantamos y comenzamos a recoger.

Tardamos cerca de media hora en terminar, pero para cuando ya hubo anochecido, ya habíamos metido todo en el coche. Le di las llaves a Jasper mientras que Alice se sentaba de copiloto. Edward y yo nos acomodamos en la parte trasera y Jasper arrancó el motor.

Alice me tenía preocupada. Nunca había estado tan callada y quieta. Decidí que hablaría con ella en cuanto estuviésemos solas. A la media hora de viaje se hizo el silencio; Jasper conducía tranquilo mientras escuchaba la radio, Edward y Alice se estaban quedando dormidos y yo jamás había estado tan despierta. Observé como Edward descansaba. Él aun seguía despierto y me moría de ganas de saber en qué estaría pensando, su sonrisa volvió a aparecer al darse cuenta de que le estaba mirando.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

- Me gustaría saber en qué estas pensando – Me sonroje como siempre hacía al decirle lo que pensaba.

- Pues pensaba en muchas cosas – _Ojala pensases en mí…_ - Pensaba en que mañana es Lunes y tengo que trabajar, pensaba en el corto que tengo que hacer… - Se detuvo por unos instantes – Y también pensaba en ti – Mis ojos querían salirse de las orbitas, las manos me empezaron a sudar y la felicidad invadió todo mi cuerpo.

- ¿Y qué pensabas de mí? – Abrió los ojos y me miró con cautela.

- Pues en lo rápido que van las cosas. Siento que me conoces, que ha pasado casi un mes y es como si hubiera cambiado algo en mí sin saber qué, cuándo y porqué… Seguramente son imaginaciones mías – Se volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Instintivamente le agarré de la mano. No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Él también había sentido lo mismo que yo, con la diferencia de que yo tenía claro lo que sentía, mientras que él se carcomía por dentro buscando una explicación racional. Me entraron ganas de besarlo y decirle todo lo que sentía, pero me detuve y respiré hondo. Edward volvió a mirarme al notar mi tacto.

- Yo también pienso lo mismo, así que no son imaginaciones tuyas.

- Pero eso, aunque me alivia, no me deja nada claro. Siento ganas de contarte lo que sea pero… - _Pero ¿qué? ¡¿Qué?_ – pero creo que tú no quieres saberlo – Mi cara cambió de emoción a extrañeza en una milésima de segundo – Mierda, creo que no me estoy explicando bien… A ver, es como si hubiese algo que no me quieres decir, es una especie de barrera hacía mí y eso me irrita, porque yo quiero confiar plenamente en ti y tú no quieres hacer lo mismo…

_¿Una barrera? ¿Pero qué carajo me estás diciendo Edward? ¿A caso no ves que quiero estar todo el tiempo contigo, hablar contigo y saber todo de ti?_

- Edward… eso sí que son imaginaciones tuyas. Yo no tengo nada que esconder – _Excepto que te deseo con todo mi alma._

- Pues a mí me da esa sensación… pero bah, da igual, ha sido un día muy largo, han pasado muchas cosas y estoy cansado… será mejor que duerma un poco – Apartó su mano de la mía y dejo de mirarme para girarse a dormir.

Mi emoción por el momento se fue al carajo dejándome triste y adormilada. No sé cuanto dormí, pero al despertar pude ver las luces de la ciudad.

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – Le pregunté a Jasper.

- Ya casi hemos llegado, quedaran veinte minutos o así – Contestó. Volví a mirar a Edward que seguía durmiendo placidamente – No le tengas en cuenta todo lo que ha dicho, nunca le ha gustado una chica de verdad – Jasper obstaba mi expresión por el retrovisor y yo le miré dubitativa.

- ¿Quieres decir que le gusto?

- No lo sé, no me lo ha dicho, pero he escuchado vuestra conversación y en mi opinión sí. Ahora, Edward es muy complicado y rebuscado. No te fíes de mi opinión.

- Entiendo…

_¡Y una mierda entiendo! ¡No entiendo nada! Le gusto y no lo sabe; le gusto, lo sabe y no me lo dice; No le gusto y juega conmigo…_ - Miré a Edward con rabia – _Ahora mismo te pegaría por ser tan raro._

Por fin llegamos a casa de Edward. Le di un empujón para despertarlo y salí del coche. En ese momento me sentía llena de ira. No quería ni mirarlo.

Jasper le dio un abrazo y un dulce beso en la mejilla a la dormida Alice, mientras que a mí me dio un simple abrazo. Jasper me caía bien y esperaba verlo pronto con Alice. Edward me miraba medio adormilado, esperando quizás, a que yo diera el paso para despedirme, pero estaba enfadada por no ser mas claro conmigo.

- Bueno, hasta otra Edward - Dije sin moverme del sitio. Me estaba conteniendo para no tocarle, cuando de repente se acercó y me volvió a abrazar.

- Hasta otra Bella – Dijo en mi oído. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y dejándome embriagada por su olor a hombre mezclado con el del mar, se separó y me beso la mejilla tal y como lo había hecho Jasper con Alice.

Alice y yo regresamos en silencio. Esa noche ella se quedaría a dormir, así que tendríamos tiempo para hablar. Después de charlar un rato con Jessica, contándole todo lo sucedido, no pusimos el pijama y la acorrale justo cuando se iba a acostar.

- Sé que no estás bien y que no quieres hablar, pero también sé que lo necesitas. Sabes que siempre voy a estar para escucharte – Me miró por un instante y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- ¡Dios Bella! ¡Qué miedo he pasado! Mi hermano casi… Y tú… - La abracé fuertemente y deje que llorase a gusto sobre mi pecho – Bella no sabes lo preocupada que he estado, hoy podía haber perdido a mi hermano y tú has estado ahí para salvarlo… - Volvió a llorar con mas intensidad – Y yo como una estúpida creyendo que estaba haciendo el tonto… ¡Se supone que la socorrista soy yo! y no que me quedo tan tranquila sentada en mi toalla…Gracias Bella, gracias de verdad, no sé que haría sin ti…

- Tranquila no me iré a ninguna parte – La abracé con mas fuerza y después de llorar y llorar nos quedamos profundamente dormidas.


	13. La cena

**Lo prometido es deuda. Ya están los dos capítulos subidos. Muchísimas gracias a todas por su espera y por ser tan pacientes conmigo =)**

**Personajes Meyer, historia mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV. EDWARD<strong>

**Capítulo 12. La cena.**

Al despertarme por la mañana y sentir todo el cansancio del día anterior, supe inmediatamente que sería un día horrible.

Llegué a clase, y la señorita Williams no dejó de meternos presión con que teníamos que empezar ya con el corto. Emment y Rosalie no lograban ponerse de acuerdo y para colmo, Alice nos había anunciado que comería todos los días posibles con nosotros. Sabía perfectamente que era por pasar mas tiempo con Jasper, pero según ella "Éramos un grupo de especimenes perfectos para estudiar como se desarrollaban nuestros días y así observar el comportamiento y pensamiento masculino".

_¡Menuda chorrada! No me basta con aguantar en clase la tensión entre Emment y Rosalie, sino que ahora tendré que ver como mi hermana y mi mejor amigo tontean sin parar..._ - Pensé de camino a la cafetería. Cuando ya estaba llegando, me empezó a vibrar el móvil.

- ¿Sí? - Dije malhumorado.

_- ¿Estás en clase?_ - La voz de Mike sonó al otro lado.

- No, no, ahora iba a comer – Solo mi hermano podía calmar mi mal día.

_- Perfecto, te llamaba para decirte que el viernes quiero que vengáis tú y Alice a cenas a casa. Quiero que conozcáis un poco más a Victoria y que sepáis más sobre la boda ya que ambos tenemos proponeros algo. ¿Podréis venir?_

- Sí, sí, sin problemas, ¿a qué hora tenemos que estar allí?

_- A ser posible a las nueve._

- Vale, allí estaremos – En ese preciso instante se me pasó por la cabeza contarle lo que había pasado en la playa, pero no quería preocuparlo con algo que, gracias a Bella, no había ocurrido – Te quiero Mike.

_- Yo también te quiero hermano_ – Me quedé esperando unos segundos hasta que colgó.

_Me haces falta Mike... Mucha falta..._

Me senté a comer mas sereno y sin venir a cuento, la imagen de Bella se me apareció en la mente.

_Voy a mandarle un sms_ – Volví a sacar el móvil – _Buenas tardes señorita Swan_ – Me quedé pensativo unos segundos hasta que me llegó la inspiración – _Espero que tenga un buen día y que disfrute de su exquisito almuerzo. Atentamente, E. Cullen_.

Seguí comiendo algo parecido a un puré de patatas hasta que al par de minutos sonó mi tono de mensaje.

"_Buenas tardes señor Cullen. Muchas gracias por si atento gesto, pero he de decirle, que mi día está siendo nefasto, tengo el cuerpo agarrotado y, discúlpeme por la grosería, pero la mierda de puré que estoy comiendo no ayuda. Con cariño B. S_."

Levanté la vista inmediatamente.

_¿Estará aquí? ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que en otro comedor pongan la misma mierda?_

La busqué con la mirada por toda la sala hasta que en una mesa llena de libros se encontraba Bella leyendo mientras comía esa basura. Me levanté, cogí la bandeja y me senté en frente de ella. Estaba tan absorta en la lectura que no se percató de mi presencia.

- Anatomía… interesante – Dije leyendo la portada – Me gusta más la practica que la teoría…

- Lastima que no tengas tanta práctica como te gustaría – Levantó la vista y me sonrió pícaramente.

- Vaya señorita Swan, no deja de sorprenderme, sabe seguir bromas subidas de tono, eso no lo hace una señorita – Negué con la cabeza mientras decía esa ultima frase.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que yo sea una señorita remilgada y reprimida? Además, no es muy caballeroso por su parte mofarse de esa manera delante de una dama.

- _Touché_ – Reí divertido por nuestra conversación – Te veo muy liada, si quieres me marcho y te dejo estudiar.

- No, no, es hora de un descanso.

- No creo que vayas a tener mucho descanso, Alice y Jasper vendrán ahora.

- Lo sé, había quedado con ella aquí.

- ¿Y a mí no me avisas? Muy bonito, seguro que querías verme comer solo y hacerme sentir un marginado – Exageré el tono de mis palabras simulando que estaba dolido.

- Sí, ese era mi plan desde un principio – Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos. Bella me observaba fijamente y no pude evitar apartar la mirada - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Sonó preocupada y con un ápice de alerta.

- No mucho la verdad. Estoy cansado y está siendo un día muy largo. Tengo que empezar el corto y mi equipo no logra ponerse de acuerdo y me estoy agobiando, y el viernes, para colmo, tengo una cena con Mike y su novia para hablar de la boda – Suspiré y me agarré la cabeza con las manos – Y es un error, está apunto de cometer un error y no se lo puedo decir… - Bella me cogió una de mis manos obligándome a mirarla. Pude ver como en sus ojos se reflejaba la serenidad que me hacía falta.

- Es normal que estés preocupado y agobiado. Te voy a dar un par de consejos a ver si te ayudan – Asentí con la cabeza como si fuese un niño de cinco años embobado por la voz de su madre – Con tu grupo de trabajo deberías tomar el mando, tienes que controlar la situación para que ellos no se descontrolen. No sé si me estoy explicando bien, si ellos no se aclaran, deberás hacerlo tú por ellos. De esa manera conseguirás hacer el corto, que espero ser la primera en verlo – Sonreí ante su comentario – Y con tu hermano, tienes dos caminos: decirle la verdad, que él lo entienda y tome su decisión correspondiente; o seguir ignorando el error y quedar como el mejor hermano del mundo porque apoyas sin rechistar.

- Me has dejado mucho más tranquilo… - Dije sarcásticamente.

- Yo le diría la verdad.

Justamente cuando le iba a decir que yo también, llegaron Jasper y Alice charlando animadamente.

_Ufff... Muy tranquilos están estos dos… Estamos en el ojo de huracán…_

- Buenas chavales – Dijo Jasper sentándose a mi lado.

- ¡Hola! – Saludó alegremente Alice. Al verla recordé la llamada de Mike.

- Alice, el viernes no hagas planes. Vamos a ir a casa de Mike a cenar con él y la novia.

- ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué tengo que anular lo que tenía en mente para ir a cenar con esa chupasangre?

- Exacto – Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Jasper en busca de ayuda.

- A mi no me mires, son temas de familia y yo no pinto nada – Dijo Jasper.

- Pues te pensaba invitar a salir, así que ahora te quedas en tu casa solo y amargado con la play.

_Sobretodo amargado… teniendo la play y la casa sola, Jasper es el hombre más feliz del mundo._

- Mmm… la casa sola, la play, la nevera llena de cerveza… Voy a estar muy amargado – Dijo irónicamente y sonriendo placenteramente.

- ¿Prefieres la play y la cerveza antes que quedar comigo? – El tono que Alice usó dejaba claro que se estaba enfadando.

_Estamos a punto de salir del ojo del huracán. Señores abróchense los cinturones. Va ser un viaje muy movidito…_

- No… No quería decir eso… es solo que yo me divierto mucho jugando a la play…

- ¿Y conmigo no te diviertes tanto? ¿Una máquina es mejor que yo?

_Jasper estas cavando tu propia tumba…_

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Tú eres fantástica.

- Pero… - Alice estaba a punto de explotar. Bella y yo observábamos la discusión en completo silencio.

- Pero lo que yo quería decir es que si no puedo salir contigo el viernes, no me voy a aburrir en mi casa.

_Bravoooo…._

La cara de Alice se volvió rojo fuego y los ojos parecían que se le iban a salir de las orbitas. Miré a Bella como separaba la silla de su vera. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Miré a mi alrededor, me era imposible creer que nadie se estuviese dando cuenta de lo que iba a pasar. Lentamente Alice se levanto de su asiento y cogió la bandeja de comida que estaba casi intacta. La canción de _El Danubio Azul_ comenzó a sonar en mi mente. Todo parecía haberse vuelto a cámara lenta. Alice pasó por mi espalda caminado con decisión. La canción estaba llegando a su máximo apogeo cuando se detuvo delante de Jasper. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y Jasper, inocente, le devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces Alice aumento su sonrisa y como si lo viese fotograma a fotograma, le tiró toda la comida de la bandeja a la cabeza. El puré caía despacio por su cara, el plato de ensalada decoro toda su chaqueta y el vaso de cocacola se derramó por sus pantalones.

Se hizo el silencio en la cafetería. Todo el mundo nos observaba y yo estaba comenzando a sentir vergüenza ajena.

- Bella, ¿nos vemos luego? – Dijo Alice observando al paralizado de Jasper.

- Sí… - Dijo Bella alucinando.

- Pues hasta luego – Y con sus andares de altanera abandonó la cafetería.

- Jasper… - Dije en un vago intento de controlar la situación.

- ¡No… digas… nada! – Dijo mientras se quitaba el puré de los ojos y las gafas. Bella temblorosa le pasó todas su servilletas – gracias.

Se limpió todo lo que pudo. La gente susurraba, algunas personas se reían por lo bajini, pero nadie movía un músculo. Cuando se le acabaron las servilletas se levantó y se marchó por el mismo lugar que Alice. Bella y yo nos miramos, nos quedamos así por unos segundos hasta que ella hizo el intento de no reírse. Entonces no lo pude soportar más; todas las imágenes del momento se reproducieron de nuevo en mi mente, y la risa de Bella y mía se extendió por toda la silenciosa sala. Todos aquellos que habían aguantado la risa, se unieron a nosotros. Al cabo de un par de minutos, la gente volvió a lo suyo y Bella y yo nos relajamos y suspiramos.

- Dios… Nunca pensé que llegaría a hacer algo así – Dije intentando no volver a reír.

- Yo sé que es capaz de eso y más pero no me esperaba esa reacción.

- Jasper no sabe tratar con las mujeres.

- No, con las mujeres no, no sabe tratar con Alice.

- También, también. Pero ha sido muy exagerado por su parte.

- Ya pero ella es así.

- ¿Tú habrías hecho algo así por esta tontería?

- No, yo lo habría entendido. Aunque yo quisiese que él me dijese algo como: mi vida no es divertida sin ti, como esperaba Alice, entendería perfectamente que si él no queda conmigo, busque otra cosa que hacer, como en el caso de Jasper, jugar a la play.

- Eso significa que eres una persona racional.

- Alguien tiene que serlo – Sonrió satisfecha - ¿Qué crees que va a pasar ahora?

- Alice seguirá enfadada, y él igual, con la diferencia de que, si conozco bien a Jasper, se la devolverá.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Seguro.

Después de comer volví a clase. Emment y Rosalie me esperaban para tomar una decisión con el tema del corto. Al parecer el incidente de la cafetería se había extendido como la pólvora y ya se sabía prácticamente en toda la universidad. La historia se había distorsionado tanto que se había convertido en un chismorreo. La gente de había inventado que la chica se había enterado de que el novio le había puesto los cuernos y que por eso le había tirado la comida a la cara. Dejé que el tema siguiera su curso. No me apetecía mucho que la gente supiese que la chica era mi hermana y el chico mi mejor amigo.

El día acabó tal y como había empezado, igual de horrible. Jasper ahora era el más cabrón para las tías, un fenómeno para algunos chicos y un pringado para el resto. No logré ponerme de acuerdo con Emment y Rosalie y para colmo el viernes tenía que decirle a Mike lo que pensaba. Al llegar a casa Jasper estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo apuntes de Derecho.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? – Me atreví a romper el silencio incomodo que nos rodeaba.

- Sí, ya estoy más tranquilo – Su voz sonó serena.

- Me alegro.

- Más me voy a alegrar yo – Su mirada se oscureció al decir aquello.

- Jasper, no es bueno meterse con Alice.

- No me voy a meter con ella, solo le voy a hacer la vida imposible.

- Es mi hermana Jasper.

- Tranquilo no será nada muy macabro.

Después de nuestra charla me fui directo a la cama. Aquella noche dormí mejor de lo que esperaba, pero al llegar a clase a la mañana siguiente, ver a Emment y a Rosalie hizo que mi tranquilidad se fuese a la mierda.

- Edward, tenemos que hacer algo con el corto. Hay que tener por lo menos la primera escena para el viernes – Rosalie parecía que venía con ganas de trabajar, y eso era una buena señal.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero he estado pensando en dejarlo en un drama.

- ¡¿Cómo? ¿Ahora quieres cambiar el género? – Dijo indignada.

- Sí, total, no tenemos ni el argumento – En ese momento la imagen de Bella se me apareció diciéndome que cogiera el toro por los cuernos – He pensado en una pareja y que todo se desarrolla en un avión – Rosalie y Emment se miraron y ambos parecían convencidos con mi propuesta.

_¡Bella tenía razón! Estos dos no harían nada sin mí._

Los dos días siguientes se volvieron estresantes. Rosalie y yo fuimos a la facultad de teatro mientras Emment se encargaba del escenario del avión. La suerte, como la mayoría de las veces, no estuvo de nuestra parte. La mayoría de los buenos actores ya estaban en algún corto o tenía algún trabajillo y el resto o no quería hacerlo, o eran nefastos.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer Edward? – Rosalie comenzaba a sonar desesperada.

- Se me ocurre algo, pero no creo que os haga gracia.

- ¿El qué? – Preguntó ingenuamente.

- Que los actores seáis tú y Emment. Antes de que digas nada déjame explicarme. Tú y Emment tenéis el factor amor-odio que a la mayoría del publico engancha, es decir, como vosotros os odiáis, saldrán muy naturales los diálogos y de esa manera solo necesitáis concentración para la parte romántica – Rosalie se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

- ¿Y quién se supone que te va a ayudar con la cámara, los micrófonos, el maquillaje…? – Sonreí ante esa pregunta. Aún no había dicho que no, y eso era una muy buena señal.

- Tengo buenos amigos que me podrían ayudar.

- Sino fuera porque es con Emment con el que tendría que actuar te diría que si sin dudarlo pero…

- ¿Y si te prometo que a la hora de trabajar no es tan capullo?

- Eso es difícil de creer…

- Venga Rosalie, es nuestra mejor y única opción.

- A ver que dice Emment - _¡Bien! ¡Sí! ¡Dios, qué bueno soy!_

- De acuerdo – Dije sonriente.

Al reunirnos con Emment al día siguiente, las cosas se pusieron más complicadas de lo que esperaba.

- ¡Me niego! – Dijo Emment más cabezota que nunca.

- Oye, que a mí tampoco me hace gracia, pero es nuestra única opción – Había convencido a Rosalie sin problemas, pero Emment era otro cantar.

- Yo no sé actuar, ¿por qué no lo haces tú, Edward?

- Porque a mi Rosalie me cae bien, pero a ti no.

- Mejor aun ¿no?

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Deja de ser tan infantil! Somos adultos y podemos llevar esta situación como personas civilizadas, y no como niños de parvulario. El corto dura cuarto de hora más o meno. Haremos las escenas en nada de tiempo y esta pesadilla acabará lo antes posible. ¿Vale? – Rosalie se había acercado tanto a Emment que solo los dividía un palmo. Emment la miró asombrado por su reacción y con resignación aceptó el trato.

- Muy bien. Edward ya que es tu maravillosa idea, encárgate de escribir el guión – Dijo Emment malhumorado.

- Ok, sin problemas.

Sin darme cuenta, el examen y las clases del viernes se me pasaron volando. En cuanto me monté en el coche para volver con Jasper a casa, llamé a Alice.

- ¿Sí? – Dijo con voz adormilada.

- ¿Estabas durmiendo?

- Sí… necesitaba una siesta.

- ¡Ah! bien, bien – Jasper me miraba de reojo – A las 19:30 paso a por ti.

- ¿Para qué? – Dijo Bostezando.

- ¿Para qué va ser Alice? Pues para la cena de Mike.

- ¡Ah… la cena! Lo había olvidado.

- ¿Lo habías olvidado o no querías acordarte?

- Ambas cosas – Dijo con una risita – Pasa a buscarme a casa de Bella que estaré con ella y Jessica.

- Vale, allí estaré. Un beso enana.

- Adiós hermanito – Jasper me miraba expectante y con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Ha preguntado por mí? –Preguntó una vez que colgué.

- No – Al escuchar mi respuesta hizo un gruñido y se giró a mirar por la ventana – Contéstame a algo.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo sin mirarme.

- ¿Entre mi hermana y tú ha pasado algo?

- No, nada – Dijo secamente.

- ¿Nada? ¿Nada de nada?

- Nada Edward, ni un misero beso.

- ¿En serio?

- En serio. He tenido muchas oportunidades desde que la conocí, pero no me he atrevido, y ahora… ahora creo que he perdido mi oportunidad. Y mira que lo tenía todo planeado, pensaba decirle todo lo que sentía en mi cumpleaños para que ella me hiciese el mejor regalo – Se quedo cabizbajo mirándose las manos.

- ¡¿Cuál? – No pude evitar pensar mal.

- Ser mi novia. ¿Qué te creías? – Preguntó al ver que mi expresión se relajaba.

- Nada bueno Jasper, nada bueno – Se mofó mientras yo encendía el motor - ¿Por qué crees que has perdido tu oportunidad? – Retomé el tema de conversación.

- No sé Edward, ¿Tal vez por qué el lunes me tiró puré de patatas por la cabeza?

- Sí, pero eso no significa nada. Solo se ha enfadado, no te ha mandado al exilio ni nada parecido. ¿Quieres que hable con ella?

- Si, pero sin que se note que le sacas información.

- Jasper, es mi hermana y me conoce perfectamente, sabe cuando tengo segundas intenciones.

- Vale, pero inténtalo al menos.

- ¿Quiere decir eso que piensas seguir con tu venganza?

- Obviamente no se me ha olvidado, pero depende de ella.

- Entiendo –Dijo una vez llegamos a casa.

Después de echar una cabezadita en el sofá, me metí en la ducha. Estaba nervioso por sincérame con Mike y expectante por saber que nos iba a decir sobre la boda. Al terminar de secarme y afeitarme, fui a mi habitación a por la ropa. Busqué en lo que parecía el armario de Narnia, y encontré unos vaqueros informales y una camisa azul bastante arrugada. Cogí los zapatos que mejor aspecto tenían e intente painarme lo mejor posible. Aunque era una cena con mi hermano sabía que era algo importante para él y quería tener un buen aspecto.

- Me marcho – Anuncié en el salón.

- ¿Has quedado con alguien después de la cena o quieres robarle la novia a tu hermano? – Jasper me miraba de arriba abajo.

- Nada de eso, es solo que quiero causar buena impresión.

- No tiene nada que ver con que vas a ver a Bella ahora, ¿verdad?

_¿Bella? ¿Por qué me iba a arreglar para Bella?_

- Ni siquiera lo había pensado. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Edward… tengo la impresión de que le gustas.

- Mira que eres pesado…

- Pero creo que a ti también, aunque lo niegues.

_¿Gustarme Bella? Eso sería imposible, es mi amiga y no me pone nada…_

- Jasper deja de imaginar cosas, Bella es solo una amiga y nada más, no me gusta ni me pone nada.

- Puede que sea mi imaginación, pero tu actitud cuando estás con ella me recuerda a mí con Alice.

- Pero si tú y mi hermana sois como el perro y el gato.

- No me refiero a cuando discutimos, que es la mayoría de las veces, me refiero a cuando estamos bien. La miras de una manera que… no sé…

- Jasper creo que deberías dejar la cerveza o cualquier otra droga que te estés metiendo. Ni de coña parecemos dos idiotas enamorados como tú y Alice.

- Bueno, es lo que pienso. Espero que ella piense lo mismo que tú.

- Lo piensa.

- Entonces intentaré dejar de ver cosas donde no las hay.

- Perfecto. Bueno ahora sí que me voy – Abrí la puerta y me marché.

Una vez en el coche, encendí la radio y me puse en camino. Me sentía muy confuso por la conversación con Jasper.

_No siento nada por Bella, nada de nada… Suena como si intentase convencerme a mi mismo… ¡Qué no! ¡Qué es solo mi amiga! No puedo verla de otra manera… ¿Y si ella siente algo por mí? ¿Seguiría viéndola como a una amiga? ¿Soportaría ella que yo no quisiese nada? O lo que es peor… ¿Soportaría yo, causarle sufrimiento al decirle que no siento lo mismo? _– No quería ni pensar eso último – _Todo esto es una tontería, ni ella me gusta ni yo a ella, no tengo que preocuparme de eso ahora, lo importante es Mike._

Llegué a casa de Bella decidido a no volver a pensar en una relación entre ambos que no fuese de una simple y llanamente una amistad. Llamé a la puerta y fue Jessica quién abrió.

- Hombre Edward – Me recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada – Pasa, pasa – Entré de nuevo en aquel calido salón. Todo seguía más o menos igual que la última vez, excepto por el montón de ropa encima del sofá y la tabla de planchar. Bella estaba en la mesa del comedor pasando apuntes y aun no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

- ¡Alice! ¡tráeme el libro de Biología que está en mi escritorio! – Gritó sin levantar la vista del libro. Jessica cogió una camiseta del montón y continuó planchando mientras que yo, me quedé plantado en la entrada del salón esperando a que Alice apareciese.

- ¡Voy! – Alice vino con el libro enorme que soltó en la mesa junto a Bella.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Ambas me miraron sorprendidas al escuchar mi voz.

- ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí? – Preguntó Bella sonriente.

- Pues cinco minutos o así – Le devolví la sonrisa tímidamente.

- Voy a por el bolso y nos vamos ¿vale? – Dijo Alice.

- ¿No te vas a cambiar? – Pregunté extrañado. Alice llevaba unos vaqueros rotos, una camisa desgatadas de los Ramones y las converses más roídas que tenía.

- No, ¿no voy bien? Porque tú la verdad es que con esa camisa arrugadas no vas muy elegante que digamos…

- Alice… - Antes de que me excusase Jessica me interrumpió.

- No te preocupes Edward, quítatela y yo te la plancho en un momento – Dijo acercándose a mí.

- No, no te preocupes no es necesario.

- Que sí, hombre que sí, que no es ninguna molestia ni nada – Dijo desabrochando los dos primeros botones de la camisa.

- Vale, está bien – Dije quitando sus manos de mí y deshaciéndome de los botones. Se llevó la camisa como si nada y yo me quedé ahí, semidesnudo con tres mujeres.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber? – Dijo Bella a mi lado observando mi torso desnudo. Sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo lentamente y en cuanto llegó a mis ojos, se sonrojó todo lo humanamente posible.

- No, gracias – Dije haciendo como si no me hubiese dado cuenta de nada.

- Como quieras – Dijo volviendo a su asiento.

- Alice, deberías cambiarte – Retomé el tema de conversación.

- Mira Edward, que tú quieras causar una buena impresión con esa camisa y ese intento de peinado, vale, estás en todo tu derecho, pero a mí no me interesa quedar bien, tengo unos principios y unos ideales que voy a defender hasta el final.

- Alice no me vengas con tonterías que esa ropa te la ponías cuando íbamos a limpiar el coche de papá. Me parece estupendo que quieras defender tus ideas, pero de esta manera no te van a tomar enserio y lo único que vas a conseguir es que Mike se sienta mal.

- Pues lo siento pero no me voy a cambiar, y si quieres no voy – Su cabezonería no tenía límites.

- Haz lo que quieras – Dije cogiendo la camisa que Jessica ya había terminado de planchar – Adiós chicas – Me la abroché como pude y salí de la casa directo hacia el coche. Me monté y vi como Alice venía hacia mí. Se subió y cerró dando un portazo.

- Que quede claro que voy por Mike, e intentaré comportarme lo mejor posible, pero no prometo nada.

Arranqué sin pronunciar palabra. Alice puso la radio y el resto del camino lo pasamos sumidos en un silencio incomodo. Salimos de Nueva Jersey y a lo lejos divisamos las miles de luces de Nueva York. A medida que avanzábamos, la imponente y hermosa ciudad aparecía ante nuestros ojos. Había estado miles de veces, pero siempre que la volvía a ver sentía ese subidón de adrenalina. Era una ciudad fascinante, llena de vida, fiesta y pura perversión.

- Siempre me ha impresionada este lugar – Dijo Alice a medida que recorríamos las calles observando los inmensos edificios.

- A mi también – Todas las sensaciones que recorrieron mi cuerpo, hicieron que me olvidase de mi cabreo.

Llegamos al edificio interminable en el que vivía Mike. Entramos a un parking privado, aparqué mi modesto Peugeot entre un _Mercedes Mclaren_ y un _Audi R8_. Subimos al vestíbulo del edificio donde el portero me echó una mirada de aprobación mientras que a Alice la miró de manera sospechosa y especuladora.

Nos subimos en el ascensor y Alice pulsó el botón del piso 23. La espera se me estaba haciendo interminable y la musiquita de ambiente no ayudaba a serenarme. Por fin llegamos a nuestra planta y llamamos a la puerta de la casa de Mike

- ¿Sí? – La estrepitosa voz de Victoria se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

- Somos nosotros – Alice contestó al ver que yo no reaccionaba. Victoria abrió la puerta de un tirón y u glamorosa imagen se plantó frente a nosotros.

- Cuanto me alegro de que hayáis venido – Dijo abrazando a Alice. La cara de ella no tubo precio. Alice le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y acto seguido, Victoria me sonrió y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Noté como me ardía la cara por la vergüenza.

- Pasad, pasad – Dijo apartándose a un lado.

Entramos al umbral de la casa y pudimos ver la elegancia y la belleza que se cernía a nuestro alrededor. El suelo era de una impecable caoba y las paredes de un tono ocre, mientras que la gran escalera que subía al segundo piso del dúplex se imponía ante nosotros.

- Mike está en la cocina, pasad al salón.

Pasamos por el gran marco que sustituía a la puerta y nos topamos con otro salón totalmente distinto al que recordábamos. Los antiguos y lujosos muebles de madera que decoraban la habitación, había desaparecido para dejar paso a una gama de moderno sy ostentosos muebles de salón en blanco y negro. Toda la elegancia que había hacía unos meses había sido sustituida por una típica y hortera moda de revista barata.

Miré a Alice como se había quedado boquiabierta observando el panorama.

- ¿Os gusta? – La voz de Mike nos sorprendió por nuestra espalda. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una aspecto despreocupado – Ha sido idea de Victoria. Es un estilo moderno y atrevido.

_Y horrible, y hortero, y desfasado, y triste… ¿Por qué no me sorprende?_

- Es… es… - Alice no encontraba la palabra exacta para describir aquel sacrificio.

- ¡Oh cari, no tiene palabras! – La voz de Victoria se clavó directamente en mi sienes – Mira sus caras… ¡Les ha encantado!

_Si de verdad Mike piensa que mi cara y la de Alice son de satisfacción, parte de sordo también está ciego._

Mike fue hasta Victoria y le dio un cariñoso beso y acto seguido, nos observó con detenimiento. Él nos conocía a la perfección y dedujo por nuestras expresiones y por el aura de incomodidad que se estaba formando a nuestro alrededor, que no estábamos ni de lejos de acuerdo con esos cambios.

- ¿Tenéis hambre? –Su mirada nos suplicaba que no formáramos una escena.

- Sí, la verdad es que sí – Alice capto el mensaje y con un intento de sonrisa contestó.

- Pues pasemos al comedor.

Cruzamos de nuevo por la entrada de la casa que un mantenía ese toque de Mike y entramos al gran comedor. Por suerte todo seguía igual, la mesa de madera de roble, ya puesta con los cubiertos y vasos, junto con sus sillas a juego, acaparaba todo el centro de la habitación y en las paredes seguían las fotos de la familia, solo que había alguna mas de Mike y Victoria.

- ¿Queréis algo de beber? – Preguntó Victoria.

- ¡Sí! – contestamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo. Mike nos echó una mirada de desaprobación.

- Vino, cerveza, Whisky…

- Yo un whisky doble sin hielo por favor – No solía beber algo tan fuerte, pero en ese momento necesitaba una buena copa.

- Con vino me conformo, gracias – Dijo Alice lo más amable que le fue posible. Victoria desapareció y Alice no tardo ni un segundo en explorar - ¿Qué te pasa Mike?

- Alice… - Dije en forma de advertencia.

- De Alice nada Edward, ¿has visto la masacre del salón? ¿Qué te está haciendo Mike? Tu casa era tu templo y ahora… en vez de un templo parece un burdel de lujo.

- Alice no te permito que me insultes de esa manera. Victoria va a ser mi mujer y ella quiere redecorar la casa, su casa, y como dueña puede hacer lo que le plazca. Y si ella es feliz haciendo esto, yo soy feliz.

- ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué te ha hecho? ¡¿Te está drogando? No te estará chantajeando ¿verdad? – Alice lo agarraba de la cara mientras que le hacia un reconocimiento – Tú eres un alma libre, rebelde… ¿dónde está el Mike al que nadie le decía que no y hacía lo que quería? ¿Dónde está ese Mike que no se dejaba manipular ni manejar por ninguna mujer, sino que era él el que las manipulaba? – Mike sonrió ante eso último.

- Alice – Dijo agarrando sus pequeñas manitas – las personas maduran y ya es hora de que actúe como un adulto. Voy a formar una familia con esa hermosa mujer y quiero que lo aceptéis – Mi turno para sincerarme había llegado.

- Mike, se que quieres ser feliz, me alegra que madures, pero no puedo estar de acuerdo con esta locura, de momento no puedo. A lo mejor cuando vea eso que viste en Victoria, cambié de opinión, pero Mike, creo que deberías esperar. Eres un hombre rico y sofisticado, soltero y apuesto, y hay muchas víboras ahí fuera, que no digo que Victoria tenga que serlo, pero como has dicho, estás madurando, pero ¿crees realmente que es un acto maduro y responsable casarte con una mujer a la que apenas conoces? – Se quedó pensativo al oír mi opinión – Quiero que entiendas que no te lo digo porque esté en contra tuya, sino que soy tu hermano y te quiero, y eso me lleva a ser sincero contigo, aunque la verdad sea dura es mejor que el daño de la mentira. Voy a estar ahí para ti, y te ayudaré en lo que pueda, pero no me pidas que te mienta porque no lo haré.

- Gracias por decírmelo – Me estrechó entre sus brazos – Gracias a los dos por ser sinceros, eso dice mucho de vosotros, pero espero de todo corazón que la cosa salga bien – En ese momento Victoria vino con nuestras respectivas copas.

- La cena ya está lista – Sonrió ampliamente haciendo que la tensión del momento se redujese.

Alice y yo nos sentamos a un lado de la mesa mientras que Mike y Victoria se acomodaban al otro. Victoria trajo una ensalada como aperitivo, que la terminamos después de mantener algunas conversación triviales sobre la universidad y el trabajo. Pronto se nos acabarían el repertorio y entonces la tensión se volvería a palpar en el ambiente. Mike trajo un exquisito pato a la naranja para nosotros y unos rollitos de tofu para Alice. Victoria parecía asombrada con que Alice no comiese carne.

- No lo entiendo, de verdad que no lo entiendo, si la carne está deliciosa – Dijo llevándose el primer bocado a la boca.

- Y no te lo niego Victoria, pero tengo unos principios, que no sé si tú tendrás – Mike tosió un poco y yo me removí incomodo en el asiento, pero Victoria pareció no entenderlo o simplemente intentó ser educada haciéndose la tonta lo mejor que pudo – Y el hecho de pensar en el sufrimiento de esos animales me dan arcadas.

- Comprendo… - Victoria le sonrió dulcemente – Me pareces una chica muy valiente y con mucha voluntad. Yo no podría hacerlo – Alice sonrió sin darse cuenta a los halagos de Victoria – Bueno Edward, ¿cómo va tu futuro como director? Mike me ha contado que tendrás futuro. Él confía en ti plenamente.

- Pues… ahí ando, ahora produciremos un corto.

- Que interesante… ¿has empezado algún guión?

- No, aun no me siento preparado para escribir uno en condiciones.

- Tonterías, ya estás mas que listo, lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de hacerlo mal, pero lo que no sabes es que lo vas hacer genial – Dijo Alice mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta. Sonreí tímidamente ante su opinión.

- Bueno, creo que es un buen momento para proponérselo ¿no cariño? – La voz de Victoria se volvió mas aguda cuando intentó hablar cariñosamente, y ya era decir.

- Sí, creo que sí – De nuevo me volvieron a sudas las manos y Alice llenó su copa de vino hasta arriba y se la llevo a los labios – Victoria y yo queremos que seáis nuestro padrino y dama de honor – En ese momento Alice escupió el vino tinto en toda la cara de Victoria.

- Cari… creo que no se lo han tomado como esperaba… - Dijo secándose la cara y la camiseta con la servilleta. Alice y yo nos miramos con los ojos bien abiertos.

_¿Padrino? ¿Yo?_

- ¿No quieres que sea papá? – Pregunté con tristeza.

- No es eso, es que siento que deber ser tú Edward, quiero que estés a mi lado, como siempre lo has estado.

- ¿Acaso no tienes amigas? – Alice había vuelto en sí y con muy poco humor.

- Sí… bueno no… no son amigas de verdad – Dijo Victoria como argumento.

- ¿Por qué no me extraña? – Dijo Alice entre dientes – Pero ¿por qué yo, si tampoco soy tu amiga?

- Porque espero que lo seamos y como vamos ha ser familia, ¿quién mejor que tú? – Alice se quedó pensativa por unos segundos – Pero si no quieres… lo entenderé.

- ¿Me lo puedo pensar o necesitas una contestación ya?

- Sí, sí, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites.

- Vale, tendrás noticias mías en cuanto me decida – Victoria sonrió radiante de felicidad por el simple hecho de que Alice se lo fuese a pensar.

El resto de la cena fue sin sobresaltos y una vez terminamos con el postre Alice me indico a través de codazos y miradas asesinas, que quería que nos fuésemos ya. Nos despedimos de Mike y Victoria y podría jurar que nunca me sentí tan aliviado de salir de aquella casa. Alice y yo nos montamos en el coche sin pronunciar palabras, pero no tardó mucho en romperse el silencio.

- ¡¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Yo dama de honor! – Alice parecía sulfurada e ilusionada al mismo tiempo.

- ¿No te gusta la idea?

- La idea de ser dama de honor me encanta, pero el ser la suya ¡No!

- Vamos Alice, dale una oportunidad. Aunque esta boda sea un error, no significa que no podamos divertirnos ¿no?

- ¿A qué te refieres con "divertirnos"? – Alice parecía prestarme más atención de lo normal.

- A que yo me divertiré por pasar mas tiempo con Mike y aun más al verte aguantado todas las crisis de la novia – Me reí al imaginarme eso ultimo.

- ¡Serás Cabrón! Aunque… mirándolo por otro punto de vista… es mi oportunidad para saber cuales son sus segundas intenciones, aunque obviamente, ya sabemos cuales son.

- ¿Y si no las tiene?

- Si no las tiene, que las tiene, pediré perdón, me tragaré mi orgullo y… cantaré _My heart will go on_ en la boda.

- ¿Eso es un reto? – Pregunté asombrado.

- Sí, si yo no llevo razón haré eso pero si la llevo… ¿Qué harás tú?

- ¿Yo? Nada, eres tú la que se ha autoretado.

- Eso quiere decir que piensas que llevo razón.

- En parte sí, y en parte no. Vale, si Victoria tiene segundas intenciones haré lo que quieras.

- ¡¿Lo que quiera? – Alice me sonrió lo mas canalla posible.

- Aunque me arrepienta de esto, sí, lo que quieras.

- Edward – Dijo riéndose - ¿Sabes que acabas de cometer uno de los mayores errores de tu vida al aceptar el reto?

- Alice, estoy a punto de retirar mi oferta.

- Vale, vale, déjame pensar – Se quedó unos segundo pensando - mmm... no eso es ser muy cabrona – Dijo para sí misma – Hostia, hostia, hostia… Edward lo siento mucho de verdad - Dijo descojonándose – Si yo llevo razón, que la llevo seguro. Te subirás a un escenario y harás un strip-tease.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Tú estás flipada! ¡Un strip-tease!

- Edward relájate que estás conduciendo – Dijo desternillándose en mi cara.

- ¿Tú cantas una cancioncita de mierda y yo bailo desnudo?

- Edward, primero que tú te la has jugado y has aceptado y segundo ya sabes como canto de mal, es del mismo nivel de vergüenza.

- ¡Y una polla! ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego!

- Lo siento, un reto es un reto.

- ¡Un carajo! No pienso hacerlo. – _Ni de coña, ¿estamos locos o qué?_

- Edward…

- ¡De Edward nada! Además, ¿dónde lo haría?

- En cualquier local aceptarían algo así.

- ¡Tú estás loca! Ya estás pensando otra cosa.

- Edward… - Esta vez sonó cabreada – El castigo por no llevar acabo el reto puede ser peor que el mismo reto.

- ¿Peor que eso? Déjame que lo dude – Dije indignado.

- Además, ¿tú no estabas tan seguro de esa boda? Si fuera así no tendrías de qué preocuparte.

_¡Mierda! ¡Me tiene cogido por los huevos la muy maldita! ¿Y ahora qué hago? Si me niego… será peor… aun recuerdo cuando tenía 13 años y me retó a decirle a la chica mas guapa del instituto que me gustaba y le dije a Alice que no y la muy zorra me bajó los pantalones en medio del comedor diciendo un siempre "¡perdón!"_

- ¡Vale! ¡Acepto! Pero tendrás que cantarla enterita y gritar para que te salgan muchísimos gallos.

- Claro, claro, mientras aceptes, lo que tu quieras – Dijo sonriente y triunfante.

Por fin llegamos a Nueva Jersey, deje a Alice en su casa lo antes posible y me puse en marcha de nuevo a la mía. Me sentía cansado de todo el día, entonces en cuanto entré por la puerta, saludé a Jasper y me fui directo a la cama. Las semanas siguientes serían muy duras y de lo único que tenía ganas era de descansar.


	14. Cagarla a lo grande

**Historia totalmente mía y personajes de la señora Meyer.**

**Bueno aquí otro capitulo de Cuando te conocí ^^ Siento demorarme tanto en actualizar pero los estudios me estan matando.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews que me hacen muy feliz.**

**Para las que estén interesadas he subido un One Shot navideño para participar en un concurso. Se llama Una navidad no tan feliz. espero que lo leáis y opinéis, y si os gusta me votéis. Gracias por todo y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA.<strong>

**Capítulo 18. Cagarla a lo grande.**

_Mis ojos recorrieron maravillados su cuerpo. Lentamente comencé a desnudarle: primero la camiseta, rozando con mis suaves manos sus fuertes y calidos brazos. Le observé detenidamente el torso desnudo. Sus pectorales bien formados, sus abdominales bien marcados… Todo, absolutamente todo en él era perfecto. Me mordí el labio conteniendo las ganas que tenía de tocar y tocar y no parar. Continué con lo que había empezado, desabrochando el boto de su pantalón. Por primera vez me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos y que grata sorpresa me llevé. Me miraba con lujuria, sus ojos miel, ardían deseoso de mas, su boca estaba entre abierta expectante ante lo que estaba sucediendo y su olor a hombre era embriagador. Tenía necesidad de él y sin demorarme más, bajé de un tirón sus pantalones, dejándolo solamente con unos sinuosos boxer que luchaban contra la increíble erección que se escondía tras ellos. Subí despacio, grabando en mi mente cada milímetro de su cuerpo, pero cuando lo observé por completo no lo pude evitar._

_Edward… - Dije en un gemido apenas audible. _

De repente, todo aquello se volvió negro y bañada en sudor me desperté rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Alice al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Despierta dormilona! ¡Hoy es el gran día!

Miré a mi alrededor aturdida. No entendía que había pasado. Hacía solo un minuto escaso, estaba frente a un Edward casi desnudo y ahora estaba sola, metida en mi cama y con un calor irritante recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

_¿Qué demonios… ha sido eso? ¡¿Estaba soñando? ¡¿Por qué carajo tenía que estar soñando? Dios… ha sido tan real… tan detallado… tan exquisitamente perfecto…_ - Me recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al recordar la escena.

- ¡Bella! ¿Estás ahí? ¿Has escuchado lo que te he dicho? – Alice me había estropeado mi fantasía y de lo que menos tenía ganas en ese momento era de escucharla.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Dije abriendo la puerta con un humor de perros.

- ¡Hoy es el cumple de Jasper! – Dijo feliz y emocionada.

- ¿Y? - _¿Para esta mierda me ha despertado?_

- ¡Qué hoy le diré que le quiero! – Ante aquello solo pude gruñirle – de verdad Bella, cuando te despiertas así no hay quien te aguante… - Dijo yéndose hacía la cocina. Al parecer había captado la indirecta de que en ese momento me importaba un pito el cumpleaños de Jasper. Me eché en la cama frustrada por no haber terminado con aquel deseado momento.

Alice había estado toda la semana dándonos el coñazo a Edward y a mí, con el dichoso cumpleaños. Nos hizo reservar el local, comprar la bebida, encontrar alguna banda no muy mediocre que estuviese dispuesta a tocar en la fiesta, y mil cosas absurdas a las que después Jasper no prestaría ni la más minima atención porque estaría babeando por Alice. Me fui a darme una ducha bien fría, a ver si así lograba hacer desaparecer ese exquisito sueño de mi mente y lograba poner los pies en la tierra. Aunque era viernes y tenía clases, estaba demasiado vaga, demasiado enfadada y frustrada sexualmente que decidí no ir a clases y darme un capricho. Salí de casa sin decir nada y conduje hasta el centro comercial más cercano. Primero pasé por _Starbucks_ y me tomé un café bien cargado y después me puse manos a la obra. Al cabo de tres horas, después de haber visitado todas las tiendas y haberme comprado mil prendas regresé a casa. Solté las incontables bolsas de ropa encima de la cama y fui directa a la cocina a picotear algo. Al abrir el frigorífico encontré una nota de Alice diciendo que Jessica estaba en clase y que ella había salido a correr un rato, también había varios insultos por haberme ido sin decir nada, pero sabía que todo se le pasaría al ver la cantidad de ropa que me había comprado. Alice era ese tipo de chica que aunque tenía su estilo un tanto rockero le encantaban las tiendas, no la ropa, sino las tiendas en general; gastar dinero era su deporte favorito después del footing.

Conecté los altavoces al ordenador y puse música a todo volumen. Después de bailar un rato por toda la casa me senté a mirar el correo y para mi sorpresa, Edward estaba conectado.

**Isi_Bells**: No deberías estar en clase?

**Ed-Cullen**: Buenos días a ti también! Y tú?

**Isi_Bells**: Hoy me he tomado el día libre

**Ed-Cullen**: Que rebelde :P

**Isi_Bells**: Sí, hasta he ido de compras. ¿Oye al final el plan de Alice cual era?

**Ed-Cullen**: Pues vamos a ir a cenar al _The ferry house_ sobre las nueve y media y después a las doce empieza la fiesta en el _The Archangel_. Cuando terminemos de cenar, Alice y tú vais a ir a cambiaros y nos veremos a las doce menos cinco en la puerta del local, para darle la sorpresa a Jasper.

**Isi_Bells**: Entendido.

**Ed-Cullen**: Bueno Bella, te tengo que dejar que Phil y Chelsea están empezando a discutir.

**Isi_Bells**: Suerte!

**Ed-Cullen**: Gracias Bye!

_ Ed-Cullen se ha desconectado _

_Primero cena… y después fiesta… Esta noche no te me escapas Edward, después de soñar contigo no me puedo contentar con solo eso… Vas a saber quién es Bella Swan._

Cerré el correo y puse la canción con la que mas identificada me sentía en esos instante.

_What an amazing time__  
><em>_What a family__  
><em>_How did the years go by?__  
><em>_Now it's only me_

_Like a cat in heat stuck in a moving car__  
><em>_Scary conversations,__  
><em>_Shut my eyes, can't find the brake__  
><em>_What if they say that you're a cutter?_

_(...)_

_What you waiting__  
><em>_What you waiting__  
><em>_What you waiting__  
><em>_What you waiting__  
><em>_What you waiting for!_

_Take a chance you stupid Ho..._

Bailé como si una ninfa me hubiese poseído, tan absorta estaba a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, que no me di cuenta de que Alice me estaba observando. Paré en seco al ver su cara llena de ilusión.

- ¿Hace cuánto que no bailas así?

- Siglos… - Dije abrumada por la vergüenza.

- Por mí no te cortes, no todos lo días bailas de esa manera – Dijo junto con un movimiento de cejas.

- No, ya se me ha cortado el rollo – Dijo bajando el volumen de la música.

- ¿A dónde has ido? – Preguntó curiosa desde el sofá.

- De compras – Dije sonriendo al recordar toda la ropa que había comprado.

- ¡Y no me has llevado!

- Alice, ha sido un arrebato, tú sabes que no suelo ir mucho de compras yo sola.

- Entiendo… ¿puedo ver que has comprado?

- ¡Claro! – Dijo yendo junto con ella a mi habitación.

- Bella… ¿Cuánta ropa te has comprado? O mejor dicho, ¿Cuánto dinero te has gastado? – Dijo al ver todas aquellas bolsas.

- Ha sido un capricho, me lo merecía.

- Está bien, ahora como es tradición… - Dijo sacando un vestido negro del fondo de la primera bolsa – ¡Desfile!

- ¿En serio?

- Totalmente en serio – Me dio el vestido y me empujó para que entrara en el cuarto de baño.

Me volví a probar toda la ropa, incluida la interior, por la cual Alice hizo miles de chiste, haciendo que todo arrebato pasional que se me había presentado esa mañana, desapareciera poco a poco. Una vez terminé con toda la ropa me tiré de nuevo en la cama, exhausta por entrar y salir de pantalones, faldas y demás.

- ¿Has decidido ya lo que te vas a poner? – Dijo echándose a mi lado.

- No… hay tanto donde elegir…

- Que pena que no estemos en mi apartamento, allí tengo un vestido que pensaba regalarte para tu cumpleaños, pero esta hubiera sido una buena ocasión para ponértelo… - Se quedó pensativa, supuse que recordado como era el vestido – Aunque pensándolo mejor, no, no pega mucho con el estilo de la fiesta, ese vestido es para algo especial, algo mas elegante.

- ¿Ya tienes mi regalo? – Dije incorporándome para verla mejor.

- Sí. Lo vi y no pude resistirme.

- Oye Alice, llevo tiempo pensando y, ¿Por qué no te mudas con nosotras? Sabes que tenemos una tercera habitación vacía en la que te quedas a dormir cada dos por tres, y no sé, me parece mal que estés tú sola en ese apartamento.

- ¿Lo dices de verdad? – Dijo emocionada.

- Claro, no creo que a Jessica le importe, y si le molesta que se joda – Dije riéndome.

- Bella Swan, comprándose ropa provocativa, pasando de lo que diga Jessica, bailando como una streapers… ¡¿Qué te ha hecho mi hermano? ¿Te está pervirtiendo y yo no me he enterado?

- No, no – Dije sin poder evitar reírme ante esa idea – Es solo que… no sé… quiero cambiar un poco ¿sabes? Ser más…

- ¿Guarrilla? – Dijo picadamente.

- No, mas lanzada tal vez… o mas sexy… aunque dudo mucho que pueda conseguir lo segundo.

- ¡Que tonta eres! Bella te he dicho miles de veces que puedes ser lo que quieras ser. Eres una mujer adulta, una brillante doctora, guapa, inteligente, divertida y sexy.

- ¿Seguro que esa soy yo? – Dije sonriente por su manera de intentar subirme el ánimo.

- Segurísimo, y mi hermano o cualquier tío, está ciego si no lo ve.

- Pues habrá que ponerles gafas, porque hasta ahora… - Me puso un dedo en los labios indicándome que parase de hablar.

- Hoy veremos cuántos de esos tíos necesitan gafas y cuales de ellos ven lo mismo que yo ¿de acuerdo?

- Por mí vale, pero ¿qué tienes en mente? – Sabía perfectamente que ya tenía una de sus súper ideas en esa cabecita.

- ¿Confías en mí?

- A veces… - Dije quitándole importancia.

- Pues después de que acabe contigo no habrá tío que se te resista.

- Si tú lo dices… - Alice me dio un pequeño puñetazo ante mi actitud negativa - ¡Ay!

- Venga, deja de quejarte y métete en el baño.

- A sus ordenes – Dije poniéndome en pie.

Después de dos horas de risas, concentración y más risas, Alice me había convertido en una chica a la que no reconocía. Me había alisado el pelo lo máximo posible, haciendo que mi, ya de por sí, larga cabellera se viese aun mas extensa. Me maquilló los ojos con sombras oscuras consiguiendo un efecto asombroso dado que se veían mil veces más grandes. Me extendió un poco de base de maquillaje, que cubrió cualquier pequeña imperfección que hubiera en mi rostro y por ultimo me pintó los labios de un rojo pasión, dando la sensación de que mis labios eran algún tipo de fruta prohibida de lo jugosos que parecían.

- ¿De verdad esa soy yo? – Pregunté atónita ante el espejo.

- ¡Sí! - Dijo desde mi habitación. Fui a su encuentro y al parecer ya tenía la ropa para esa noche.

- ¿No te parece un poco excesivo? – Dije mirando los dos modelitos que me había escogido.

- Para nada, además eres tú la que los ha comprado.

- Cierto… - Dije observándolos detenidamente.

El primero era un conjunto de camiseta y pantalón. La camiseta era de un rojo carmesí exagerado con el hombro al descubierto y un cinturón de cuero negro que se abrochaba bajo el pecho haciendo que este resaltase. El pantalón era del mismo cuero que el cinturón, solo que súper ajustado por todas partes y por último unos tacones rojos de infartos que me daban dolor de pies con solo pensar en calzármelos.

El segundo modelo era algo más elegante pero igual de provocativo. Era un vestido de encaje negro y de palabra de honor, junto con un precioso lazo escarlata de encaje que se anudaba bajo el pecho. Los zapatos seguían siendo los mismos que para el otro conjunto. A diferencia del anterior, este se complementaba con un abrigo del mismo color que los tacones y un coqueto bolso negro, mientras que el otro iba a juego con una chupa de cuero negra y ningún bolso. Mi imaginación vagó por unos momentos haciéndome ver imagines de mí con el primer modelito mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y acto seguido lo pisaba. Parecía una chica peligrosa ante esa imagen, pero con el segundo todo era distinto. Me hacía ver una mujer arrebatadora pero sin llegar a lo ordinario, con un toque de misterio y cubierto por un aura de lujuria.

- Si me estás imaginando como yo lo estoy haciendo, acepto sin pensármelo dos veces y te convierto a partir de ahora en mi estilista personal – Dije sin apartar la vista del primero. Alice no pudo evitar reírse y acto seguido cogió el segundo con sus dos pequeñas manitas.

- Este para la cena – Dijo dejándolo sobre las mías – Ahora vístete y acompáñame a mi casa para que yo también me ponga guapa, aunque creo que esta noche me vas a eclipsar.

- Eso creo que sería imposible – Dije sinceramente.

Me vestí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y me quedé observando mi imagen.

_No era lo que me había imaginado pero… ¡Qué coño! ¡Estoy estupenda!_

Salí de la habitación con unas manoletinas negras y los tacones en la mano, y tal y como esperaba Alice no se hizo esperar.

- ¡Sabía que ibas a estar así de espectacular!

- Alice no es para tanto… aunque bueno… - Me acerqué a su oído y susurré – Hoy seguro que follo…

- ¡Esa es la actitud! ¡A follar como conejos, sí señor!

- ¡Alice! – Grité avergonzada.

- Has empezado tú.

- Lo sé pero…

- Pero nada – Me interrumpió – Hoy tiene que estar activada la Bella porno, sino ¡no te divertirás!

- Está bien, está bien – Dije abriendo la puerta de casa.

- Así me gusta – Dijo saliendo por delante de mí.

Cerré la puerta de casa y en veinte minutos ya estábamos en el apartamento do Alice.

Era un lugar acogedor y con personalidad. Las paredes de la habitación de Alice eran cada una de un color distinto y el azul era el protagonista del lugar. Después de que se probase todo el armario, se decantó por un corto vestido azul eléctrico de palabra de honor.

Llegamos al restaurante y al ver a Edward me quedé sin habla. Estaba realmente guapo e irresistible con ese traje que hacia ver el hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo. Las imágenes del sueño pasaron velozmente por mi mente, y no pude evitar sonrojarme al encontrar mi mirada con la suya. Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo lentamente, como si me estuviese admirando, con la consecuencia de que mis mejillas se pusieron del mismo tono que el lazo de mi vestido. Ambos se levantaron para saludarnos en cuanto llegamos a la mesa. Cuando fui a saludar a Edward con un dulce beso en la mejilla, su beso se quedo a mitad de camino de ésta para depositarlo en la comisura de mis labios. Me senté inmediatamente haciendo como si no me hubiese dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, pero por dentro la euforia recorrió todas y cada una de mis venas. Durante toda la comida intenté no mirarle demasiado, pero cuando ya no podía soportarlo más ahí estaba él, observándome con una sensual sonrisa que me hacía excitarme como una perra.

_¿Me está seduciendo? Porque si lo está haciendo ya lo ha conseguido_ – El calor que me recorría el cuerpo no era normal y sin darme cuenta cogí una de las cartas y comencé a abanicarme – _¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Qué calor! Esto no puede ser sano…_

- Bella ¿te encuentras bien? – Me preguntó Alice al ver mi cara.

- Sí, sí, es solo que hace mucho calor ¿no? – Dije lo mas inocente posible.

- Sí, la verdad es que hace un poco de calor – Dijo Edward mientras depositaba su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla. Inmediatamente se desabrochó los puños de la camisa y se la remangó. Ese simple gesto, hizo que me quedase embobada observándole por unos segundos.

Alice apenas le había dirigido la palabra a Jasper en toda la cena, y éste parecía molesto por su descarado desprecio. Una vez terminamos de cenar dijimos de quedar en _The Archangel_ a las doce menos diez. Jasper estaba tan molestó con Alice que ni siquiera el que nos fuésemos a cambiar o que la hora fuese tan extraña le llamó la atención. Llegamos a casa de nuevo y Jessica nos esperaba para venir con nosotras a la fiesta. Alice no hacía mas que hablar de lo bien que iba el plan y yo solo podía pensar en Edward.

_A ver Bella, hay que hacer un plan. Llegamos al local y pedimos unas copas, los chicos saludan a la muchedumbre…_

- Bella – La voz de Alice sonaba por alguna parte de la casa

_Y tú miras con desprecio a todas las chicas que saluden a Edward, como diciendo es mío perra. Después mantienes alguna conversación superficial con la que le puedas tener entretenido…_

- Bella te estoy hablando, ¿me queda bien el vestido o no? – Alice seguía hablando pero yo no la escuchaba en absoluto.

_Hasta que salga una canción bien caliente y te lo llevas a bailar. Sí, hasta ahí perfecto y luego…_

- ¡Bella!

- ¡Qué! – Grité ante su llamada de atención.

- Llevo cinco minutos girando para que me mires y me digas qué tal me veo y tú no me contestas.

- Lo siento estaba pensando. Sí, estás fantástica – Dije apenas echándole un vistazo. El vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su pequeño cuerpo y hacía ver que sus cortitas piernas se viesen mas larga de lo que parecía.

- ¿Aún no te has vestido Bella? – Dijo Jessica desde el sofá.

- No, ya voy, ya voy – Dije metiéndome en mi habitación. Me vestí en un santiamén y me retoqué un poco el maquillaje. Al salir de la habitación pude ver que las tres estábamos listas y preparadas para matar. Alice mostraba piernas con el vestido; Jessica con su conjunto de falda y camiseta negras no dejaba apenas nada de imaginación con el extravagante escote, por el cual si no se le salían las tetas era un milagro. Y por último yo aportaba la belleza y la sensualidad, que no era poco. Juntas hacíamos la mujer perfecta.

Con las prisas que me estuvo metiendo Alice, llegamos mucho antes de lo previsto. El local estaba empezando a llenarse. Los guapísimos camareros se familiarizaron con el entorno y nos sirvieron una copa como bienvenida. Las tres sentadas en la barra esperando a que diera la hora señalada nos hacía el blanco perfecto para los pocos caballeros que por allí rondaban, así que no tardaron ni medio segundo en acercarse a nosotras.

- Buenas noches hermosuras – Oímos decir a una potente voz desde nuestras espaldas.

- Buenas noches caballeros – Dijo sensualmente Jessica mientra bebía de la cañita de su cubata.

_Anda que va a perder el tiempo la tía…_

Observé detenidamente a nuestros pretendientes y no podían ser más diferentes. El primero que se atrevió a hablarnos era altísimo con unos ojos tan negros como su brillante piel, los cuales miraban a Jessica de arriba abajo como si le estuviera haciendo un reconocimiento, pero su deslúmbrate sonrisa no hizo mas que potenciar el efecto del atractivo que ya de por sí tenía; El segundo, más bajo y con una piel cremosa como la mía miraba a Alice con un poco de miedo. Sus ojos azules se posaron en sus piernas e instantáneamente apartó la mirada avergonzado; Pero el tercero me miraba fijamente, curioso, pero al mismo tiempo desprendía una arrogancia que me hizo removerme incomoda en el taburete. Era moreno y tenía unos ojos oscuros que no me daban tregua a apartar la mirada.

- ¿Amigas del homenajeado? – Preguntó el tercer chico con un acento que se me hizo muy familiar.

- Organizadoras – Dijo Alice al ver que yo no era capaz de pronunciar palabra.

- Déjenme felicitarlas por tan exquisita decoración – Dijo el primer caballero cogiendo a Jessica una de sus manos y depositando en ella un dulce beso. Alice y yo nos echamos una rápida mirada ante ese detalle y con cortantes pero educadas excusas, salimos del local lo mas rápido posible, dejando a Jessica con aquellos tres tiburones. Aunque el segundo no tenía pinta de ser muy feroz.

- ¿Has visto como te miraba el gigante moreno? – Me dijo Alice dándome un codazo.

- Sí ¿y? – No quería darle importancia a ese hecho.

- Pues que te comía con los ojos, y estaba bastante bueno, yo soy tú y está noche pasaba de mi hermano.

- Yo no tenía pensado…

- Vamos Bella, a mí no me vas a engañar, hoy pretendes engatusar a mi hermano y espero de todo corazón que lo consigas, pero si él sigue estando tan ciego no deberías perder mas tiempo en ir detrás de él.

- Ya pero… - Me quedé muda al ver a lo lejos a Edward y Jasper venir hacía nosotras – No te gires Alice, pero Edward y Jasper ya están aquí.

- ¡¿Qué? – Dijo girándose para verlos. _Menos mal que le he dicho que no mire…_ - ¡Pero si aun faltan 5 minutos! Voy a dentro a prepararlo todo, tú entretenlos como puedas – Y dejándome ahí sola se adentró en el local. Escuché como todos se quedaban en silencio dejando que solo se oyese la música de fondo. Vi a Edward con sus andares despreocupados y mi determinación por seducirlo esa noche se empezó a desvanecer a medida que se iba acercando. Jasper parecía frustrado por algo que se me escapaba de las manos, pero esperaba de corazón que en cuanto viese a Alice se le cambiase la cara.

- ¿Y Alice? – Me preguntó con una voz ronca y violenta.

- Ahora mismo sale – Dije lo mas simpática posible – Estáis muy guapos.

- Gracias Bella, tú estás impresionante – Dijo Edward recorriéndome con la mirada de arriba abajo.

- ¿Por qué no entramos de una vez? – Preguntó Jasper de mala gana. Pero entonces Alice apareció para salvarme de la patética excusa que me hubiese inventado.

- ¿Entramos? – Dijo irradiando felicidad. Jasper bajó la guardia por unos segundos pero inmediatamente volvió a poner esa cara de pocos amigos - ¿Estás bien Jasper? – Preguntó Alice preocupada. Había dejado la puerta abierta y pude divisar como todo el mundo se había posicionado en la oscuridad.

- ¿Ahora te importa cómo estoy? ¿Ya te dignas a hablarme? ¿Ya has decidido bajar de tu pedestal para prestarme atención? – Jasper estaba intentando ser borde a propósito.

- Jasper ¿qué estás… - Alice no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero en la cara de Edward pude ver el terror de que algo fatídico iba a pasar.

- Será mejor que entremos – Dijo Edward con cara de pánico.

- No, ahora quiero hablar con Alice dado que por fin se ha dignado a dirigirme la palabra – Su voz comenzó a subir a medida que hablaba - ¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Es esto a lo qué te dedicas?

- Jasper no sé qué te pasa, entremos y lo hablamos – Dijo Alice intentado guardar la calma. La gente estaba adentro y podían escuchar toda la conversación sin problemas.

- No creía que fueses así. Llevas tonteando conmigo desde el primer día que nos conocimos. Te has dedicado a jugar conmigo, a usarme como si de una marioneta se tratase, y yo, imbécil de mí, te he seguido como un perrito, pero esto ya es el colmo vamos. ¿Quién te crees que eres para estropearme el día de mi cumpleaños? Quería disculparme contigo por lo del otro día y sincerarme pero después de tu comportamiento en la cena, me has dejado claro que tipo de chica eres.

- ¿Y qué tipo de chica crees que soy Jasper? ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo si eres capaz! – Alice lloraba de furia y de dolor. Jasper estaba estropeando la sorpresa sin darse cuenta y estaba haciendo daño a mi mejor amiga.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ¡Porque yo creo que lo sabes de sobra! – Gritó acortando la distancia que había entre ambos.

- Ya está bien Jasper, te estás pasando – Dije tirando de su brazo. Inmediatamente Edward lo cogió del otro y tiró con fuerza.

- ¡No! ¡Dejadle que lo diga! – Dijo Alice sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara.

- ¡Oh vamos Alice! No me vengas con lagrimitas. Eres una niña caprichosa que cuando no consigue lo que quiere se mosquea. Te gusta ver como los tíos se postran ante ti, como se comen la cabeza para que tú les dedique una miserable mirada, y los utilizas como te da la gana para después pasar al siguiente. Pero conmigo no lo vas hacer. Valgo mucho más que tú como para dejar que me pisotees – Acto seguido entró en el local y un débil _ ¡sorpresa! _ se escuchó de fondo.

Alice por fin soltó el llanto que estaba aguantando y entre lloriqueos me pidió las llaves del coche. Se las di y salió corriendo en busca del coche. Inmediatamente Jasper salió del local y corrió detrás de ella. Edward y yo nos quedamos petrificados viendo como Jasper alcanzaba a Alice y ésta le soltaba un buen tortazo. Jessica y más gente del local había salido para ver el espectáculo y mientras Edward intentaba meter a la gente de nuevo a dentro, yo me fui directa hacia Alice que le gritaba a Jasper mientras él solo sabía pedir perdón.

- Alice lo siento muchísimo, perdóname por favor – Dijo agarrándola del brazo.

- ¡No me toques! – Dijo apartando su brazo con fuerza.

- Alice por favor…

- ¡Déjala de una vez! – Dije poniéndome delante de ella - ¿No te ha bastado con humillarla delante de todos tus amigos? ¿Quieres más o qué?

- Bella yo no sabía…

- ¡Ya claro, tú no sabías nada! ¡Y como no sabias nada, tienes el derecho de humillar a una persona de esa manera en mitad de la calle! ¡¿Verdad? – Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

- No es solo que yo…

- ¿Sabes… qué es… lo peor? – Dijo Alice limpiándose la cara llena de lágrimas – Pensaba decirte… que te quiero… pero ya veo… que aquí la más estúpida he sido yo – Sin dirigirle la mirada, Alice se montó en el coche y cerró dando un potazo. Jasper se quedó paralizado ante la confesión de Alice y como un desesperado me empujó para que me apartarse y empezó a aporrear la ventanilla.

- ¡Alice! ¡Lo siento! ¡Alice perdóname! ¡Yo también te quiero!

Volví la vista para ver a Edward y su mirada de culpabilidad me dejo helada.

_¿Acaso sabía lo que Jasper iba hacer? ¿Por qué no ha hecho nada? ¿Es alguna broma de mal gusto?_

Aparté la mirada y me monté en el coche. Alice lloraba y se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar a Jasper suplicar su perdón. Arranqué con una furia que no conocía y sin preocuparme de Jasper, su fiesta y del capullo de Edward conduje a toda velocidad hacía casa.

Una vez llegamos a casa, me bajé del coche y saqué a Alice como pude. Ambas entramos en el salón e inmediatamente Alice se me tiró a los brazos y comenzó a llorar como si no hubiese mañana.

- Ya… ya… ya pasó – Dije mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su pelo – Es un mierda que no merece tus lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué Bella? ¡¿Por qué? – Y su llanto se hizo mas fuerte – Yo... yo lo quiero… y él…

- Él es un capullo que no sabe lo que ha hecho. Es tío que se cree alguien pero en el fondo sabe que es una mierda y seguro que su vida lo era hasta que te conoció.

- Sí… - Dijo con voz de niña pequeña – Pero yo le quiero Bella, es un capullo, un gilipollas, un retrasado mental pero es mí retrasado mental – Y volvió a llorar con desesperación. Después de diez minutos abrazándola, dejó de llorar. La llevé hasta el sofá y le llevé un buen vaso de agua fría.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? – Dije dándole el paquete de pañuelitos.

- Sí… gracias por todo Bella, no sé que hubiese hecho sin ti… - Dijo antes de sonarse la nariz.

- Bah, no es nada tonta. ¿De verdad estás mejor?

- Sí, sí… ya estoy bien – Dijo haciendo un amago de sonrisa.

- Bien porque tengo una mala noticia.

- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó con miedo.

- Nos olvidamos de Jessica – Dije sonriendo ante ese pequeño detalle.

- Yo no diría que es una mala noticia… - Dijo con una voz apenas audible y sin poder evitarlo ambas no echamos a reír.

Una vez me cercioré de qué Alice se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para dejarla sola me puse en marcha de nuevo hacía la fiesta. Aparqué a una manzana del local y fui dando un paseó hasta el lugar. No quería llegar enfadada pero el que Edward se hubiese lavado las manos sobre el asunto y que Jasper la hubiese cagado de esa manera no ayudaban en nada. Entré y busqué con la mirada a Jessica. Pregunté a un par de chicas si la había visto, pero ninguna la habían visto. Me recorrí el local sin encontrar rastro de ella y cuando me iba a dar por vencidas la voz de Edward a mis espaldas me sobresaltó.

- Bella lo siento mucho – Me giré para ver como no era capaz de mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Crees que eso basta? Tú mejor amigo ha destrozado emocionalmente a tú hermana y tú no has hecho nada para detenerlo.

- No sé qué me pasó. Sabía que Jasper estaba enfadado pero no tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer algo así.

- ¿Sabías qué estaba enfadado y no nos dijiste nada?

- Pensé que en cuanto entrase en el local se daría cuenta que su enfado no tenía sentido.

- ¿Y cuándo viste que Alice lloraba y que él le gritaba mientras todos escuchaban no te bastó para darte cuenta de lo que estaba pasando?

- No sabía que hacer Bella, no…

- ¿Sabes qué? – Dije interrumpiendo su patética explicación – Ya da igual, dile a Jasper que no quiero saber que se le acerca porque a diferencia de ti yo sí sé que hacer cuando le hacen daño a alguien que quiero.

- Bella…

- De Bella nada. ¿Has visto a Jessica? Solo he venido a buscarla.

- Creo que está en el baño.

- Gracias – Dije dirigiéndome hacia allí pero Edward me atrajo hacia sí con un tirón de mi brazo.

- Bella de verdad que lo siento – Su aliento me dejó atontada por un segundo – Yo quería que Jasper y Alice tuviesen su noche, de verdad pero he sido un capullo. No he sabido qué hacer y lo siento, espero que me perdones – Dijo soltándome y desapareciendo entre la gente.

Intenté no pensar en nada de lo que había dicho y fui directa al lavabo. Noté como el calor se apoderaba del lugar y como unos gemidos apenas audibles por la música salían del baño de los chicos.

- ¿Jessica? – Pregunté rogando porque no fuese ella.

- ¡Bella! Ya voy, espera un segundo Jason – Escuché como el pestillo del baño se abría y como una Jessica muy despeinada y colorada sacaba la cabeza por la rendija de la puerta – Dime.

- ¡¿Cómo que dime? ¡Estás follando en el baño con un desconocido cuando una de tus amigas está destrozada en el salón de tu casa!

- Bella lo siento pero me dejasteis aquí, y algo tendría que hacer ¿no?

- ¡Pero tendrás morro! ¿No podías llamarme? No, tú en vez de eso estás ahí montándotelo con un tío. Increíble, esto es increíble. ¿Sabes qué?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó poco interesada.

- ¡Ahí te quedas! ¡Búscate la vida para volver porque yo paso de ti!

Me di la vuelta sin escuchar las objeciones de Jessica y salí del local sin entender nada de lo que había pasado. Edward me había pedido disculpas a mí en vez de a su hermana y a Jessica le había importado un pito lo que le había pasado a Alice. ¿En qué mundo estaba viviendo? Regresé a casa con la cabeza hecha un lío y en cuanto entré me encontré a Alice dormida en el sofá. La desperté y ambas no fuimos a dormir a mi cuarto. No sabía que me depararía el futuro en las siguientes semanas, pero solo esperaba que mi vida no se complicase aun más.


	15. Halloween

**Personajes Meyer, todo lo demás es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Bien, sé que he vuelto a demorarme en actualizar pero tengo mil examenes. Este es un poco más corto que los anteriores, pero prometo que el proximo sera igual o más extendo que los anteriores ^^**

**Bueno, no me enrollo más. POV Edward. **

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Salto de alegría cada vez que recibo alguno ^^**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 19. Halloween.<p>

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la catastrófica fiesta de Jasper. Bella no contestaba a mis e-mails ni a mis llamadas. Alice ya me había perdonado pero me pedía por favor que mantuviese a Jasper lo más lejos posible de ella. Jasper parecía un zombi pegado a su teléfono, obsesionado con el perdón de Alice. Se venía a estudiar a la heladería para no estar solo en casa y no dejaba de acosarme.

- ¿Has conseguido hablar con ella? – Me dijo la semana antes de Halloween.

- Ya te he dicho que no quiere saber nada de ti.

- Edward, sé que he sido el mayor imbécil del mundo.

- Del universo.

- También, y agradezco que sigas siendo mi mejor amigo, aunque no me lo merezca, significa mucho para mí que sigas a mi lado. Pero te suplico que me ayudes con Alice. La quiero Edward, la quiero muchísimo. Nunca creí que pudiese querer a alguien de esta manera tan…

- ¿Obsesiva? ¿Insana?

- Desquiciante y perfecta, pero la amo, ¡La amo maldita sea! – Dijo desesperadamente mientras tiraba del cuello de mi camisa.

- Está bien, lo he entendido. No eres al único al que le ignoran. Te recuerdo que Bella no quiere saber nada de mí y no entiendo porqué.

- Por no defender a Alice del loco psicópata de tu amigo, que solo él es capaz de cargarse el mejor cumpleaños de su vida cinco minutos antes de que empezase.

- Ya… pero no es justo… la llamo y no me contesta. Alice solo sabe darme largas y cuando Jessica hace el amago de pasármela solo escucho un portazo a través del altavoz del teléfono. ¡Y me estoy hartando! ¡No es mi novia ni nada por el estilo! ¡No tengo porqué ser un perrito faldero!

- Pero es tu amiga, y te importa. Aunque sigo pensando que sientes algo más…

- No empieces otra vez con el mismo rollo.

- Vale.

- ¿Edward? – Dijo Dylan a nuestro lado.

- Dime.

- Un tal Mike te está llamando.

- Vale enseguida voy. Quédate aquí Jasper, no hagas ninguna tontería.

- Tranquilo, no lo haré.

Fui hasta la trastienda donde se encontraba la cámara frigorífica y descolgué el teléfono.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Edward! Por fin te encuentro.

- Lo siento, he perdido el móvil por algún lugar de casa.

- Bueno da igual, te llamo para invitarte a ti y a tus amigos a la fiesta de Halloween de la empresa. Habrá buena música, bebidas gratis y chicas de todas las edades. ¿Qué te parece la idea? Genial ¿no?

- No sé Mike no estoy… - De repente una idea descabellada para acabar con la ignorancia de las chicas se me pasó por la cabeza – De acuerdo, cuanta con Jasper y conmigo. No le digas nada a Alice por favor.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Os habéis peleado otra vez?

- No, no, después te llamo y te lo cuento. Ahora tengo que trabajar.

Colgué sin decir nada más y fui corriendo a encontrarme con Jasper.

- ¡Lo tengo! – Dije sin caber en mí de gozo.

- ¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó Jasper extrañado.

- Ya sé como acorralar a las chicas.

- ¡¿Te has replanteado mi idea de secuestrarlas? – Dijo emocionando.

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Es algo mejor! – Acto seguido le conté mi malévolo plan.

Y ahí estábamos Jasper y yo, una semana después; disfrazados para la fiesta de Halloween admirando nuestros disfraces en el espejo de mi cuarto de baño.

- Sigo sin entender porqué tengo que ir de _Harry Potter_ – Dijo Jasper mirándose de arriba abajo – Esto no da nada de miedo. Prefería ir de _Freddy Krueger._

- Ya te he dicho que a mi hermana le encanta _Harry Potter_, así que no te quejes más – Dije sin apartar la vista de mi figura – Además ya tienes las gafas y la pinta de mártir.

- ¿Y por qué tú vas de _V de vendetta_? ¿No se supone que queremos que nos perdonen, no vengarnos por su enfado?

- Cuántas veces te lo tendré que decir… La película favorita de Bella es _V de Vendetta._

- Ah… ok. Pero sigo pensando que voy ridículo. Tú al menos, con la máscara de V ocultas tu identidad y eso es guay, sin embargo yo qué hago, ¿llevar una capa ridícula y un palo?

- Deja ya de quejarte y vámonos. Llegaremos tarde.

La hora que tardamos en llegar a Nueva York se me hizo eterna. Jasper solo sabía quejarse sobre su disfraz y de que con él no conseguiría el perdón de Alice. Solo pude descansar durante los diez minutos que le duró un enfado por decirle que practicase algún hechizo y me dejase tranquilo, pero solo fueron eso, diez minutos. Introduje en el GPS la dirección que me había dicho Mike y nos dejamos guiar.

A medida que nos acercábamos me ponía mas nervioso. No sabía como iba a lograr que Bella me perdonase o que al menos me hablase.

_¿Y si ya no quiere ser mi amiga? Menuda mierda de amistad hubiese sido si por esto dejamos de hablarnos… Espero que me perdone sino seré yo el que se enfade… Pero a quién voy a engañar sino sé ni por donde empezar a disculparme… mi orgullo hoy no es mi amigo… mi orgullo hoy no es mi amigo…_

- Edward deja de murmurar cosas raras, se supone que el de los conjuritos soy yo.

- Ya hemos llegado – Anuncié ignorando el comentario de Jasper.

Al salir del coche, el aparcacoches me pidió las llaves de mi pequeño y se lo llevó a alguna parte, mientras yo observaba como mi apreciado coche desaparecía al girar en una esquina, Jasper no dejaba de tirar de mi capa.

- ¿Qué? – Dije girándome para ver qué le pasaba.

- Mira… - Dijo con las gafas medio caídas y el intento de varita en la mano.

Cuando vi claramente lo que se imponía ante nuestros ojos, me quité rápidamente la máscara para poder ver mejor el panorama. Cientos y cientos de mujeres de todas las edades, tamaños y bellezas, esperaban para entrar al mismo local que nosotros. Éramos un par de inocentes universitarios salidos, rodeados de mujeres hermosas y con cuerpos perfectos. ¿Había algo mejor en el mundo?

Cuando un par de chicas nos empujaron sin querer, ambos volvimos al mundo real.

- Edward…

- Sí… - Dije admirando las largas piernas de una preciosa rubia

- A partir de este momento tu hermano se convierte en mi ídolo y ejemplo a seguir. Me voy a convertir en el abogado más hijo de puta solo para rodearme de tías como estas.

- Espero que mi hermana no te oiga decir eso, porque te habrás quedado sin pelotas para cuando te dieses cuenta – Dije al recordar el verdadero motivo de que nos encontrásemos allí.

- Cierto, cierto – Dijo poniéndose las gafas bien y aflojándose un poco la corbata de Gryffindor.

Me volví a poner la máscara, me ajusté el sombrero y con decisión fuimos hasta la enorme puerta. Le di mi nombre y el de Jasper al portero y automáticamente no dejó pasar. Aquello era una locura. Se notaba demasiado que la mano de Mike había estado detrás de aquello. Las mujeres mas guapa de todo Nueva York estaban allí reunidas bailando las unas con las otras, mientras que los miles de condes dráculas que había las observaban expectantes para invitarlas a alguna que otra copa, y si tenía suerte, no dormir esa noche solos.

Busqué como pude entre la multitud y por fin lo encontré. Mike charlaba animadamente con dos chicas. La mas bajita disfrazada de _Trínity_ de Matrix lo abrazó y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, la segunda más alta que la anterior iba disfraza con un traje de _Miércoles_ de la familia Adams, pero esa Miércoles no era ninguna niña, era una mujer a la que no pude ver el rostro pero saludó a Mike con mas reservas que la anterior. Los tres mantenían una alegre conversación hasta que la chica Miércoles se giró y su mirada se encontró con la mía. Eso ojos marrones que ya comenzaba a echar de menos me hipnotizaban como hacían más de una vez cuando me miraban, pero luego apartó la mirada para seguir con su alegre conversación.

- ¡Las he visto! – Le dije a Jasper.

- ¡¿Dónde? – Preguntó impaciente poniéndose de puntillas para poder ver mejor entre la multitud.

- ¡Están hablando con Mike! ¡El plan va sobre ruedas!

Dimos un rodeo por toda la sala hasta colocarnos a una distancia aceptable de las chicas y esperamos a que terminasen de hablar para encontrarnos con Mike como estaba acordado. Después de un cuarto de hora y de esquivar las miradas de un par de chicas Mike se quedó solo por fin, y nos reunimos con él inmediatamente. Iba disfrazado del _Joker_ y cuando nos vio se puso tan serio que parecía el autentico.

- No sé cómo me he dejado convencer por vosotros. Alice no terminaba de creerse que no vinieses porque tenías que estudiar, sabes perfectamente que ella sabe que tú y yo somos uña y carne así que no sé cómo se lo ha tragado – Dijo seriamente.

- Gracias Mike, te debo una muy grande.

- Sí gracias Mike – Dijo Jasper dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

- Tú… - Dijo echándole una mirada asesina - ¡Cómo me vuelva a enterar que le haces daño a mi hermana te cortos los huevos! ¡¿Te ha quedado claro chaval? – Mike daba verdaderamente miedo cuando se enfadaba y mas con esa cara de psicópata que le hacia tener el maquillaje.

- ¡Entendido! – Dijo Jasper acojonado.

- Bien, ¡ahora id a hacer lo que tengáis que hacer y quitaos de mi vista! – Dijo con un tono mas relajado. Acto seguido se pidió un whisky bien cargado y se marchó por ahí.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Jasper mientras veía bailar a Alice con una especie de conde drácula.

- No lo sé – Dije despreocupado.

- ¿Cómo qué no lo sabes? Es tu plan te lo recuerdo.

- Ya… pero yo solo tenía planeado el venir hasta aquí lo demás se supone que tendría que salir sobre ruedas… - A medida que me escuchaba sonaba más patético.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Esto es una mierda!

- Al menos a mí se me ha ocurrido algo. Tú solos sabes quejarte.

Cuando vi que no me contestaba seguí la dirección de su mirada y entendí porqué se había quedado tan callado. Alice estaba bailando sensualmente con un drácula de pacotilla, mientras éste le intentaba coger el culo con todo el descaro del mundo. Pero en el momento que reaccioné, Jasper ya casi había llegado hasta ella.

Lo que pasó después fue tan rápido que jamás pude comprender cómo sucedió. Jasper empujó al Conde drácula para después pegarle un puñetazo en plena cara. Luego se llevó a una muy alucinada Alice a la terraza desapareciendo así de mi vista. En el momento que di un paso para seguirlos, una pequeña mano me tiró del brazo para que no lo hiciese. Me giré a ver quién me detuvo y los ojos chocolate de Bella me dejaron completamente hipnotizado, tal como siempre hacía.

- Déjalos Edward.

- ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? – Pregunté como un idiota.

- Os vi hablando con Mike y reconocí a Jasper de inmediato.

- Sigues enfadada conmigo – Afirmé.

- Sí – Su voz sonó dura y distante. Algo dentro de mí comenzó a desquebrajarse.

- Bella… - Cuando me disponía a pedirle de nuevo disculpas por lo idiota que había sido, el DJ puso _Need you now_ de _Lady Antebellum_ - ¿Bailas conmigo? – Las palabras se escaparon de mis labios y para mi sorpresa ella aceptó mi petición.

La tomé por la cintura y la atraje hacía mí. Bella puso sus manos sobre mis hombres y sin apartar ni un segundo su mirada me levantó la máscara para poder verme la cara. Sus ojos centellearon cando nuestras miradas se encontraron si ningún obstáculo e inconscientemente la atraje más hacía mi cuerpo. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

- Bella yo…

- No lo estropees por favor… - Cerró sus ojos y me abrazó con fuerza. Apoyé la cabeza en su pelo y respiré hondo. Su cabello olía tan dulce que me hizo suspirar. Se separó un poco y volvió a mirarme con sus enormes y preciosos ojos.

_"...And I wonder if I ever cross your mind__  
>For me it happens all the time<br>It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now<br>And I don't know how I can do without  
>I just need you now..."<em>

- Bella lo siento mucho – Dije sin pensar.

- Y yo Edward y yo… - Se soltó de mi agarré y noté como el frío invadía mi alma. Se dio la vuelta pero antes de que pudiese marchase tiré de su brazo con fuerza y la atraje de nuevo hacía mi cuerpo para poder sentir el calor que había sentido momentos antes.

- Sé que fui un cobarde, pero es que nunca me había pasado algo así, nunca… - Observé su expresión seria y volví a suspirar – Mi hermana nunca me había necesita. Siempre se había defendido ella sola y no esperaba que me fuese a necesitar en ese momento. Creí que ella podría…

- ¿Creías que ella podría enfrentarse al chico del que está enamorada? ¿Qué ella podría hacerle daño con sus palabras como él hizo? ¿Sabes lo que me demuestra eso? Que no se puede contar contigo si se te necesita, porque si no puedes ayudar a tu hermana cuando mas lo necesita, tampoco podrás ayudarme a mí que soy y tu amiga.

Me quedé mudo, sin habla y sin poder reaccionar ante sus palabras. Me había dicho toda la verdad y fue como recibir una patada en pleno estomago. Solté el agarré instintivamente y una furia que no conocía me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

- Mira… he venido hasta aquí para que me perdones. Llevo dos semanas llamándote y buscándote y tú solo sabes ignorarme. He intentado conseguir tu perdón pero ya me he cansado. ¿No quieres perdonarme? Está bien, no lo hagas. ¿No quieres volver a verme? Que así sea – La miré con odio y sin saber bien porqué. Todo lo que había dicho había sido total e irremediablemente cierto y yo no debería tener ningún derecho a enfadarme, pero lo estaba, y mucho.

- Eres un imbécil y un inmaduro Edward. Esperaba sinceramente que no fueses otro capullo más, pero como siempre me he equivocado. Siento haber perdido mi tiempo contigo – Vi como sus ojos se humedecían y enseguida noté como algo en mi interior me oprimía el pecho haciéndome sentir una basura después de oír lo que ella pensaba – Que así sea entonces – Se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud dejándome completamente solo y haciéndome sentir abandonado.

_¿Qué… mierdas… he hecho? ¡Si es que soy imbécil! Vengo en su busca y lo único que hago es que me odie todavía más. ¡Soy gilipollas! ¿Y ahora qué coño hago? ¡No soporto a las mujeres y sus estupideces!_

Comencé a vagar entré la multitud en busca de Bella pero no la encontré. Pasé por los lavabos y tampoco estaba allí. Le pregunté a Mike y tampoco la había visto. Así que resignado salí fuera del local a sentirme peor todavía por haber estropeado nuestra amistad. Bajé las escaleras de la entrada y observé el cielo y las pocas estrellas que se podían ver. Me senté en el último escalón y me quité el sombrero y la máscara. Suspiré hondo de nuevo y entonces escuché la voz de Bella maldiciendo a mi lado. Me levanté instintivamente y la volví a atrapar evitando que se me escapara de nuevo.

- Suéltame – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. La solté y me acerqué a ella. Con los pulgares quité todo rastro de llanto de su rostro y la obligué a mirarme subiéndole la barbilla.

- No llores Bella, no llores por un capullo, estúpido e imbécil como yo. No lo hagas, no me lo merezco.

- Lo sé, pero… - Puse un dedo en sus labios indicándole que no hablase. Eran unos labios suaves y jugosos, que sin saber porqué me llamaban.

- Pero nada. Llevas razón en todo y lo siento. Te lo diré una y mil veces si hace falta pero no me odies por favor, no lo hagas. Tú eres importante para mí y no quiero perderte. Aprenderé a no ser una mierda de persona, pero por favor no me pidas que me aleje de ti.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pides esto? – Bella se acercó con decisión a mí y su mirada se volvió intensa y abrasadora.

- Porque me importas – Dije sin saber bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

- ¿Cómo de importante? – Se acercó un poco más y noté como el miedo crecía en mi interior.

- Como… como… - Di un paso para atrás sin saber bien que contestar y eso me hizo sentirme más confuso aún – Como mi mejor amiga – Los ojos de Bella se apagaron un poco, se removió incomoda y se tensó de repente.

- Entiendo… - Dio un paso hacía atrás como si quisiera alejarse de mí - ¿Puedes decirle a Alice que me voy a casa, que la espero allí?

- Sí, claro, yo la llevaré, pero Bella… - Di un paso hacia ella y acto seguido Bella dio un par más hacia atrás.

- Estás perdonado. Ya hablamos, ahora me tengo que ir – Sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia su coche dejándome ahí parado como a un tonto.

Volví a entrar a la fiesta y sin querer pensar en lo que había pasado fui directo a la terraza esperando ver el cadáver de Jasper por alguna parte, pero al entrar no pude evitar escuchar la conversación.

- ¿No te cansas? – Le preguntó Jasper a Alice con voz desesperada.

- ¿De qué? – Contestó ella extrañada.

- De huir de mí, de ser una cobarde que busca cualquier excusa porque tienes miedo de sentir algo. Estoy aquí Alice, no me voy a ir por mucho que me eches de tu vida. Me quieres y yo te quiero. Me tienes loco, obsesionado y jodídamente enamorado. No huyas más. Deja de ser una cobarde y enfréntate a mí.

- Jasper… - La voz de Alice fue apenas un susurro.

- No, escúchame. Puedes tratarme como un perro, puedes insúltame e intentar odiarme, pero me va a dar igual porque sé lo que sientes por mí, y eso es más importante que cualquier pelea estúpida e infantil que tengamos. ¿Qué no va ser fácil? Verdad. ¿Qué tienes miedo? Yo también. ¿Qué piensas que voy a hacerte daño? No tanto como el que podrías hacerme tú.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio observándose el uno al otro y Alice hizo lo que por fin debió hacer hace mucho tiempo. Lo cogió por la nuca y lo atrajo hasta ella para después besarlo con miedo y dulzura a la vez. Jasper reaccionó enseguida y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Me sentí incomodo al ver su primer beso con Jasper pero por otra parte me sentí feliz de que ambos por fin estuviesen juntos. En ese momento me di la vuelta dispuesto a volver a la fiesta pero me sentí vacío por dentro, como si me faltase algo… o alguien.


	16. NOTA

**Queridas lectoras, siento que esto no sea un nuevo capítulo de Cuando te conocí pero desde un tiempo me estado replanteando la historia. Ha llegado a un punto en el cual no me convence y no me logro inspirar. Necesito tiempo para crear de nuevo y reeditarla. Siento mucho no haber dado noticias antes pero he estado de exámenes y pronto tengo selectividad así que tengo que centrarme en mis estudios por ahora. Sé que no tengo perdón pero espero que entiendan la situación en la que me encuentro. **

**Espero de todo corazón volver pronto tanto con esta historia como con Nada que temer que la empecé y cometí el error de subirla sin haber escrito varios capítulos así que bueno eso esto. Prometo volver lo antes posible e intentaré que las tramas no varíen demasiado de por donde van. Solo necesito un nuevo comienzo porque el final de esta historia ya está más que escrito.**

**Muchas gracias por todo. Un besito.**


End file.
